Emerald Servant
by exaigon
Summary: After the war Harry made a shocking discovery about his mother. To get away from all the bad memories he flees to another dimension and ends up serving in the Phantomhive mansion. There will be yaoi in later chapters... Rating may change as well. Old Chapters Reedited!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not Own Harry Potter or Kuroshitsuji. They are owned by J.K. Rowling and Yana Toboso respectively.

**All of the posted chapters will be reedited! Some have more changes than others but the basic plotline is the same. I hope those of you who have already read my story will enjoy it even more now. :)**

**Chapter 1: Meetings**

While I wait for ½ Prince to update so I can get further into my story, I'll be working on this story. I can't promise you fast updates on this one because of the time of year, though…

**Reedited!**

* * *

><p><em>Hajime<em>

"My, my. So this is the demon that Lucifer is causing such a fuss about."

Glowing green eyes turned to stare into piercing red. A chin was tilted in curiosity.

"Fuss? I had no idea I had caused such a stir in hell," the other stated simply.

A smirk formed on the red eyed male and his sharp fangs poked out.

"Oh yes. Quite the stir down there. Anyone that brings you to Lucifer will be rewarded handsomely you know."

Emerald eyes narrowed in hate for a moment before his expression settled into grimace. Brushing a black lock from his forehead, he exposed a queer shaped scar. A lightning bolt to be exact.

"I see. So that's why I've taken down ten times as many demons than I usually have to." A gleam entered the smaller male's eyes. "But you…you're different. Why are you not attacking me then, hm?"

"Should I be?"

A chuckle from the green eyed one. "Well, you are different, aren't you? Hahaha~ May we meet again!"

* * *

><p>"Fancy meeting you here!"<p>

Wine colored eyes blinked in surprise and the taller male turned in his seat to look next to him.

"Yes. This is a surprise. Just what are you doing in the colosseum?"

"Why, watching a death match of course. What else would I be doing?"

"Creating a contract."

A thin eyebrow rose on the smaller male's pale face. Then he snorted derisively. "True. But contracts usually take too long and then I get bored. Now where is the fun in that? But I guess men on death row would make for a lovely meal," the younger grumbled to himself.

"Hmmm. Oh look the tiger has won."

Emerald eyes lit up in delight. "Lovely!" he exclaimed.

Curious, the older male turned to the one that had gotten up and was now leaving and asked, "Where are you leaving to?"

Green eyes turned onto red and it felt as if his soul was being dissected (Though a demon's soul was almost completely black so there wasn't much to find). Finally the younger demon turned and addressed him.

"You haven't even tried to give me to Lucifer in the many times that I've met you so I suppose it could be okay to tell you. I plan on going to India for a couple hundred years. Maybe I'll travel to England after that. I might see you around sometime, ne?"

Wine colored eyes crinkled in mirth.

"Been to Japan lately, have you? I do believe you will be seeing me again."

* * *

><p>"Ah, I've finally found you."<p>

The fringe of black hair shadowed emerald eyes as the smaller male on the ground slowly looked up from his meal. He adjusted the dead body in his arms when he saw who it was that was standing in front of him. The standing male watched as the afterglow of a delicious meal faded from his younger acquaintance's eyes.

"Michaelis? What are you doing here?"

The newly christened Michaelis smiled and his eyes crinkled in the corners.

"It is Sebastian now."

"I see. So you've formed a contract then," he stated

"Yes. I would like your help with this one if you would be willing to give it, Hadrian."

The smaller one hissed at the sound of his name.

"How many times have I told you to call me Harry? I swear you do that just to piss me off," Harry snapped. Then he blinked in surprise when the gravity of what Sebastian had asked finally hit him. Harry couldn't help it. He laughed. Hard.

"The great and mighty demon asking for assistance! I do believe I've been a horrible influence on you," he crowed.

Sebastian's smile was becoming faker by the minute and a twitch was building up in his eyebrow. "Yes I do agree with you on that point. So will you help or not?"

Harry seemed to notice his associate's darkening mood and quickly responded to the asked question.

"It depends on the help you require. You know I hate long term contracts Sebastian."

Sebastian sighed. Yes, he did know that the smaller demon hated them. Actually the emerald eyed demon hated to commit to anything. Contracts were the only things he did and even then he kept them as short as possible. He was never able to pry why out of him though.

Still it would be much easier if he wasn't the only servant at Phantomhive manor. And his young master was craving for someone else to come to the manor even though he wouldn't admit it. There was also the small problem of Sebastian cooking. He wasn't used to human food and he kept messing up the dishes for Ciel, and the little brat threw a tantrum about it every time. Sebastian had never figured out where Harry had learned to cook but he knew the younger demon knew how and he needed that help at this moment. He looked back up at Harry who had already disposed of his latest meal and stared at him.

"This contract will last a long time I'm sure. I wanted to try a different way of getting souls as you know and I came to find that the longer the contract the tastier the soul. I strive to find longer contracts now."

Harry made a face and Sebastian rushed to find a way to get his younger cohort to help him.

"I-I will give you anything you ask for for the duration of the contract."

Harry looked terribly surprised. His eyes were open wide and his lips had parted slightly.

"Anything? That's an awful large obligation Sebastian. There are so many ways I could take advantage of you and you know. Once we make this deal there is no going back. You know that right?"

There was a very long pause as Sebastian thought of the repercussions this deal could have. Demons were creatures of their word once they made a deal and he would have to give Harry anything he asked for even if it was the moon or something impossible like that. He would have to die trying to fulfill impossible tasks.

Sebastian looked at the smaller demon in front of him and mentally slapped himself. If he were to make this deal with anyone it would be Harry. He was the only demon that wouldn't actually try to take advantage him. It just wasn't the way the man worked. Harry was much too like a human in that regard. But wasn't that why Sebastian liked him? The demon in front of him was different. Sebastian knew he wouldn't regret this. Not at all. Sebastian nodded his head to show he accepted the deal.

"Very well, I will help you with this contract, but you should be warned. I am doing this for you and not your contract. I will not tolerate them ordering me around. If your master gets on my nerves too much I will have to rectify the situation. I am not a collared demon Sebastian. Do you understand?"

Sebastian nodded and blood was swapped to seal the deal.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>I know this chapter is short but it's supposed to be that way so no worries. I should come out with the second chapter soon (after I get ten reviews…)! Review please.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: New Servants**

I've already done Disclaimer so I'm not doing it again.

I know that Ciel has a contract for two years before canon starts but I'm going to add a year to that. So Ciel will be nine when the contract happens so his age will still be the same. So when canon begins Ciel will already have had the contract for three years.

In The Mix: Thank you for the advice but I'm going to have to stick with the ten reviews rule. It's not that I will withhold a chapter… I just won't begin writing it until there are at least ten reviews because I don't have a lot on time on my plate with Senior year and all. Don't worry it's definitely going to be Harry Sebastian but the relationship will be slow in coming. I'm not very good at relationship stuff anyway…

Thank you everyone else for your reviews~! I absolutely love them! *gives cookies to reviewers*

**Reedited!**

* * *

><p><em>Hajime<em>

Sebastian nodded and blood was swapped to seal the deal.

"Hadrian I'm going to get more servants for the Phantomhive manor," Sebastian said as he walked into the kitchen where Harry was cleaning up dinner. It had been six months since the younger demon had arrived, making that a whole year since he had made the contract, give or take a few days.

Sebastian had to admit having Harry around the manor made things a lot easier. Sebastian himself wasn't able to pull off demonic acts that would have made things so much easier but Ciel couldn't stop Harry from doing it. Of course it didn't happen very often but Harry did do it and the one time Ciel found out he nearly chucked a vase across the room. Harry of course only pissed him off more by using his demon speed to stop the precious antique from hitting the wall.

That reminded him of the meeting between Ciel and Harry.

* * *

><p><em>Sebastian led Harry inside the entry hall and quietly closed the doors behind them. He was quite surprised when he found Ciel standing at the top of the stairs in his pajamas. The boy's face was red and filled with anger. Glancing over at Harry, Sebastian saw that instead of the blank look he was expecting there was the small demon trying to hold in laughter.<em>

_"Where were you, you stupid demon!? I've been looking everywhere," Ciel shouted._

_Harry didn't look too pleased and stepped out of the shadows. Immediately Ciel straightened up and adopted a blank mask._

_"He was going out to get me you little brat." Ciel looked as if he were going to throw something. "I made a deal with Sebastian here and no, it is not a contract so calm down. I agreed to help him serve in the Phantomhive Manor in exchange for…well I'm not going to tell you that. I am a demon as well so be warned. I am here for Sebastian only, not a spoilt little brat. I am not collared either so I am not afraid to show when I am displeased in any way. My patience only stretches so far…"_

_Ciel looked thoroughly pissed and it amused Sebastian greatly. Right when the child was about to yell Harry held up a hand and to Sebastian's surprise Ciel actually froze. There was no demonic energy so that meant that the child had actually stopped at the sight of Harry's raised hand. How curious._

_Ciel followed the path of Harry's hand as it slowly descended to his midsection where it was then blocked from sight by a perfectly executed bow. Ciel's jaw clenched but he said nothing, only stood there for a moment. Then he turned to Sebastian and gave a look that plainly said they were going to talk about this later before the boy turned up the stairs and padded back to his room._

* * *

><p>Sebastian still couldn't figure out why Ciel hadn't protested more to Harry's stay or why the boy had actually stopped his oncoming tantrum when the green eyed demon put his hand up. Neither one of them would say a thing about it.<p>

Harry finished putting the last pot away and gave Sebastian his full attention. "Stop calling me that name… And just why would you do that?"

"Well, they will be more protectors of the manor than they will be servants. Young master has ordered defenders for the manor. He doesn't want to leave Tanaka all alone when he takes both of us out."

Tanaka. He had been the Phantomhive Manor's old head butler and had given the head butler's crest Sebastian for him to wear. The old man had taken quite a liking to Harry and the demon still couldn't figure out why. What was there to like? He was bitter, sarcastic, and had a mean streak a mile wide when he wanted. The only person he was slightly different around was Sebastian and he didn't even really classify as a human. But still the old man insisted the two have at least thirty minutes a day where they would sit down, have tea, sometimes talk, and other times just relax.

Well Harry did like that the old man was persistent. And he might be warming up to him just a little. No! No he was not! Bad Harry…

Harry turned his attention back onto Sebastian and asked how long he was going to be gone.

"A month at most. I do have to look all over the world to find people suitable to work for the young master after all."

Harry sighed. "Ciel does know that I'll be the one attending him while you're gone right?"

"Yes and he has agreed to it," Sebastian stated with a smirk.

"Great. Just great," Harry mumbled under his breath knowing that the other demon would hear him anyway.

"When will you be leaving then?"

"I have already put the young master to bed, so I will be leaving right now."

"I just have one request before you go," Sebastian turned back, curious. "Stop by Japan and bring me back all the different types of candy you can find," Harry said, his human sweet tooth making itself known.

Sebastian sighed. Harry always gave little inane requests here and there like this one. And all of them pertained to human sweets in some way shape or form. Why did the younger demon have to be so obsessed with sweets? If he wasn't a demon, Sebastian was sure the male would have gotten fat already. He nodded his acquiesce though and headed out of the kitchens.

Harry watched as Sebastian left and then sighed when he knew the older demon wouldn't be able to hear him. Ciel had always been trying to get Harry alone after he had shown him the brand mark on his hand. Sebastian had explained everything about Ciel before they had reached the manor, so Harry knew that would shut him up. The kid was way too curious for his own good… Now he was going to have to deal with a Ciel that could pester him all he wants about the brand mark because of Sebastian's absence. Wonderful…

The next day Harry went to go wake up the little lord and get him dressed. It was really stupid that the child couldn't even dress himself but whatever floats your boat, right? The dressing went quickly and Harry left the boy to make his own way down to the already prepared breakfast. Harry had decided that he was going to avoid the little lord as much as possible by actually cleaning the mansion without his demonic energy. It wasn't that he had anything against cleaning; in fact doing it every once in a while was calming.

Harry had avoided the child most of the day but he knew it wasn't going to last for much longer. Sebastian was the boy's tutor and it was Sunday, so that meant that tomorrow Harry was going to have to keep up Ciel's education. The bell for Ciel's study rang and Harry sighed before making his way through the manor.

When he entered the study Ciel immediately sent a barrage of questions his way. Harry, not wanting to kill the pest while Sebastian was away, used some of his magic that was still separate from his demonic powers to shut Ciel up.

"Look little lord, I've already warned you that I'm not a collared demon and you're really getting on my nerves right now. But I can understand your curiosity and it was my own fault for showing you the mark. So let's make a deal," Harry fake smile turned a little vicious. "For every lesson you do perfectly while Sebastian is away finding you servants, I will answer two of your questions but you may tell no one of what we talk about. Understand?"

The still magically silenced child nodded. Then Harry nodded as well and slowly sauntered toward the boy who seemed to push back into the chair that was much too large for him. Harry let one of his black nails elongate into a talon and he grasped the boy's palm.

Ciel tried to struggle but the demon's grip was too strong so he braced himself for anything. A small slice on his thumb was his reward. Harry laughed mockingly.

"That wasn't so bad now was it, little lord? We're just exchanging a drop of blood to seal the deal," Harry explained mockingly to soothe Ciel's frayed nerves.

Harry nicked his thumb with his fang and then pressed it against the blue eyed boy's. There was a flash of light signifying the sealing of the deal and Harry released his grip and silencing spell. Harry bowed mockingly and bid farewell to the still shell shocked Ciel Phantomhive.

Harry figured Sebastian wouldn't be too happy that he had made a deal with his contract but it wasn't going to affect the older demon's meal so Harry didn't particularly care. He had to prepare lesson plans for the rest of the week and he had to keep the manor clean while getting breakfast, supper, and dinner ready. Harry knew he couldn't ask Tanaka to help yet because the old man was still recovering. He probably would be for years to come…

* * *

><p>The next day Harry woke Ciel, sent him to breakfast, and then gave him his work for the day. The green eyed demon could tell the boy was trying really hard to get his studies done completely. The child was truly a very curious little creature. It took two hours for Ciel to complete the studies and Harry checked his work. There was one mistake and Harry gleefully marked it and set it back on the boy's desk. Violin and other such lessons were given and Harry kept everything running smoothly in the Phantomhive manor.<p>

Two weeks passed monotonously before there was one study session where Ciel did perfectly in his performance. Harry tried over and over to find a mistake but he couldn't. The little lord had a perfectly smug expression that was ticking him off but there was nothing he could do, so he told the boy to ask his questions.

"How did you get that brand mark on your hand? And tell the whole story not just that they burned it onto your skin or something."

Harry's eyes narrowed dangerously. Well the kid sure knew how a demon worked then if he was getting Harry to elaborate. But a deal was a deal so Harry answered with the truth.

"When I was only eighteen years old there was a group of men that found out I was part demon. They used a magical brand and burned this into my hand which forced me to serve them. I did so for close to three centuries before I finally figured out how to break free. Once I was free I slaughtered every last wizard, witch, and magical child that knew of my imprisonment and didn't try to help."

Ciel looked shocked for a moment before he reigned in his emotions and tried to put on a blank mask. It looked like he was having trouble figuring out what to ask next before he finally decided. He cleared his throat before shakily asking, "You said you were part demon? Elaborate on that."

"My mother was special and she found a way to fall in love without consuming the man's soul because she grew too hungry. So the only half human, half demon in history was born."

Ciel looked as if he were going to ask something else but Harry waggled his finger and said, "Ah Ah. Only two questions remember? Now time for your violin lessons. Pay attention this is a new note sequence Sebastian wanted you to learn."

And so two more days passed but Ciel wasn't able to ask any more questions because Sebastian came home with three new servants. Harry gratefully left everything back in the hands of red eyed demon. He had been here far too long and he needed a break. He was also ravenous because he hadn't eaten in a year so he told Sebastian he was leaving for two weeks.

In his vacation time Harry wandered around France eating his Japanese candy that Sebastian had brought back. He loved sweets considering he was never able to have any as a child but unfortunately they just didn't satisfy him all the way. He had to have souls now; it was the negative side effect of coming back to his mother's original dimension. Sure Harry could go on for quite a while without souls but he didn't like too. He never liked to starve himself. It brought back too many bad memories of his past life.

So Harry let himself go. He enjoyed every moment of his freedom and he feasted upon every soul he could make a contract with in his limited time. But it came to an end much too fast. Two weeks had passed and he had told Sebastian that he would be coming back. Now normally he might have stayed out an extra day or two but there was just something that made him like Sebastian too much to lie about something like this. So Harry set off for the Phantomhive manor in England.

He reached the building around midnight and silently let himself in the doors. He was caught off guard when a gun, a very large one it felt like, was pushed into his back once he reached the kitchens. How in the world had he missed that?

Turning too quick for the human eye to see, he knocked the gun from the human's hands and pinned him against the wall, because it was a male. His hair was dirty blonde and cut short and he was wearing a cook's outfit with a toothpick between his teeth. Harry glanced at the gun and found, instead, a flamethrower. Wow, just wow…

He looked back at the older looking male and said, "I mean no harm. I was just on my way to the servants' quarters to go to sleep. Just because I've been gone for a few weeks does not give you the right to attack another servant of the Phantomhive manor."

The man stopped his struggling and stared for a minute, seeming to take in Harry's shaggy black hair, glowing green eyes, and the Phantomhive crest on the side of his jacket pocket.

"You must be Hadrian then!"

Harry's grip tightened for a moment as he gritted his teeth at the sound of his full name. But then he released the new… cook by the looks of him, let him drop to the floor, and spat out, "It's Harry! I hate it when people call me Hadrian."

Grumbling about Sebastian and his stupid annoying tendencies, Harry helped the human up and set off towards the servants' quarters again to actually sleep.

* * *

><p>It was the next day that he was introduced to the other servants. He met Mey-Rin, the new maid; Finnian, the new gardener; and Baldroy, the new cook. Harry sent a nod to Baldroy to acknowledge last night before he introduced himself as the servant that just did anything that needed doing and that wasn't done already.<p>

After another week of working with the new servants he found they were completely useless around the household. As Sebastian was usually busy with Ciel and cleaning up what the other servants messed up, it was left to Harry to teach them how to work around the manor. Mey-Rin would have been just fine if it wasn't for those glasses but she refused to take them off because they came from the young master. Harry just grumbled about Ciel making his servants incompetent and just gave her a list of chores that the maid usually took care of.

Finnian, who liked to be called Finny, had no idea about what to do when gardening. He only wanted to be outside because he had been trapped and experimented on. Harry could sympathize; his time in the ministry's control had been hellish at best. The Unspeakables had been happy to have a new toy to study… So Harry spent the most time with Finny. The boy was childish but it was more of the happy about making new discoveries type than the temper tantrum type like Ciel became when he didn't get his way. So Harry had no problem with Finny, he had even gone out and bought a new straw gardener's hat for Finny so he could cover the experiment number on his neck.

Baldroy, on the other hand, was a lost cause. It was so ingrained in his psyche that you had to be able to cook food fast to eat that he always messed up meals by trying to cook it with his flamethrower or explosives. Harry tried to show him that with some food, slow was the best way to go but he just couldn't get through to the man. So Harry or Sebastian usually made meals after Baldroy had blown up the kitchen.

Harry grew accustomed to cleaning up messes that the new servants made. Actually he was positive that he cleaned up more now that they were around than he did before they had come. But this was his life. Why did all the weird stuff have to happen to him? Well Harry had to admit he was a lot happier now than he ever was before in his life.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: COFFEE**

LadyDragonIchi: D: I'm sorry that you don't like the pairing but it's not going to be a major part of the story because relationships just aren't my thing. It's mostly going to focus on Harry's life and interactions in the Kuroshitsuji verse. I hope the pairing won't change your opinion on the story either. I don't want to lose a reader! T.T

Janelly Slytherin and SensiblyTainted: What you're looking for should be in this chapter. :D

**Reedited!**

* * *

><p><em>Hajime<em>

Well Harry had to admit he was a lot happier now than he ever was before in his life.

Two years had passed and Harry found himself getting attached to everyone at the manor, especially Ciel and Sebastian. For some reason Ciel seemed to take comfort in Harry. The demon just couldn't understand why a child that was so jaded could take comfort in a being that would easily rip him to shreds if he even annoyed it just a little. The boy hadn't shown any inclination to seek comfort from Sebastian; no Sebastian was his butler and had to do everything that was ordered of him.

Maybe that was why Ciel always came to Harry behind Sebastian's back when he was having troubles with nightmares or being the head of a family at such a young age. The little lord wanted to keep his unbendable image up for Sebastian, though the older demon already had some suspicion that Ciel was hiding something from him, so he went to Harry. Harry who would keep the child's counsel and could refuse to do something that the child ordered if it was necessary or even if he didn't want to.

Sebastian would mock Ciel, though maybe not as harshly as he would have two years ago because even Sebastian had grown a little attached to his contract, if he found out about the child's fears but Harry never did. He only listened and gave advice when it was needed. Harry didn't know why he did it but the child was special. He could feel it in his gut and Harry always followed his gut, so he stayed his harsh comments and sarcasm and instead drew upon his old hidden human emotions and offered comfort. Harry hated commitment but he had stayed here longer than he had ever stayed anywhere in this dimension so he could put up with staying even longer. Though, sometimes Harry still thought Ciel was an annoying little brat.

Right now he was standing by Tanaka behind Ciel's chair trying and somewhat succeeding at stifling his laughter. Sebastian was straightening his gloves as the martial artist across from him took a funny pose. It was probably an attack stance but some of the postures that humans had come up with nowadays were funny. The man attacked and Sebastian barely moved from his spot to dispatch the human. Harry was now bent over clutching his stomach, his face turning red from trying to hold in his mirth. Ciel would try to reprimand him later if he laughed and Harry just didn't feel like dealing with that.

"Th-that was the ultimate secret technique of our school! When the Fierce Tiger and Dragon roar, ten thousand flowers scatter and split fist…You fiend! Who the Hell are YOU!?"

Sebastian turned his head slightly regarding the human still on the floor while flexing his fingers. There was a slight sting which meant that move really was strong. At least for a human made attack…

"I am the Butler of the Phantomhive family. It goes without saying that I can manage a technique as elementary as this," Sebastian stated in a condescending way.

Harry couldn't help it. Peals of laughter escaped his lips as his shaking became too much and he dropped to the ground. Ciel could reprimand all he liked this was just too hilarious! It happened almost every week and for some reason, each time, it grew funnier and funnier.

There was a set routine for this situation. Sebastian would defeat whichever outlandish martial artist Ciel managed to procure from nowhere. The Phantomhive butler would tell Ciel what his lessons were for the week before he rounded on the servants. Mey-Rin, Finny, and Baldroy would get chewed out for not doing their jobs so they would quickly rush back to work. It was the same every time!

Harry decided that repetition was funny only a certain amount of times and he would soon get bored so he wanted to disrupt the pattern. After the servants had scurried back inside the manor, Harry, who was now upright, looked at Ciel.

"If you really wish to see Sebastian on his knees so bad, you should just order him to fight me."

* * *

><p>Ciel turned a scowl to the impudent and uncollared demon that had lived in his manor for close to three years. The young looking demon had a point. He would like to see who would come out on top of a battle between his two resident demonic beings. He looked at Harry contemplating asking him to fight Sebastian right now when he caught sight of the demon's gloved right hand.<p>

He remembered the night in which he had first seen the brand mark. It had shut him up very quickly and he had grown curious. When he had finally gotten to ask about it he had found some very important information on the green eyed demon. He had been trapped just as Ciel had been and he was half human, which was supposed to be an impossibility. Something in Ciel's opinion of the annoying demon had changed that night. Ciel couldn't figure out what exactly had changed but he knew something had.

It was only after a year had passed that he finally figured it out. He had started seeing the much older being as a someone to look up to or something close to that anyway. He could sympathize with Ciel and protect him so Ciel found himself seeking out the uncollared demon for comfort. He would never live it down if Sebastian had found out, so the first time he shared something about his nightmares he waited for some change in his demon butler. But nothing happened and so Ciel went to Harry more and more often and he had grown attached. He had even grown attached to Sebastian who he saw as a guardian. He knew that was bad but he saw the older demons as a kinsmen of sorts and he wasn't about to let that go nor was he about to tell either of them about it either.

Before Ciel could ask Harry to fight Sebastian, a thought came unbidden into his mind. Chlaus was coming so there was no time for the battle and so he told Harry so.

"Sometime I would like to see that battle but I had a call from Chlaus in Italy. Sebastian I need to talk to you about it. Come."

"Very well, sir."

* * *

><p>Harry sighed. He came so close to getting to fight. It was interesting around the manor what with all the accidents the servants caused but he still hungered for carnage and souls but mischief could help control that urge. He had started reigning in that hunger about a year ago and he wasn't regretting it. Because for whatever reason, every time he went on one of his little vacations, everything interesting happened and Harry hated being bored so hence the fasting of the human souls for the time being.<p>

Harry followed after Sebastian and Ciel plotting ways to get his little battle out of Sebastian. Truth be told he was interested in how strong the older demon was when he was starving for souls. But that wasn't going to happen anytime soon apparently so Harry decided he could wait.

Harry was waiting out in the hallway of Ciel's study while the two discussed what was going to happen when Chlaus got there. He wasn't really thinking of anything of importance because the study door opening made him forget everything that was on his mind. Sebastian turned toward Harry who hiding in the shadows and handed him a list.

"Please fetch the herbs from the garden and while you're at it make sure that all the other servants are doing their job."

Harry nodded to show his understanding and melted into the shadows before reforming in the garden in the shade of a large tree. It took about twenty minutes for Harry to pull the correct amount of herbs because he loved doing it by hand. While he hated the Dursleys, they did give him a passion for cooking and gardening. And the herbs tasted better handpicked then gathered with magic or demonic energy anyway.

Harry walked into the manor, waving to Finny as he passed him, and walked toward the kitchen. Harry heard a shattering noise and turned back to the entrance hall to see Mey-Rin drop porcelain tea cups. When one of them created a mess all of them created a mess so Harry hesitantly turned back to look at the gardens and nearly cried. His precious Lilies had been turned into a mass of shriveled brown vines along with the rest of the garden.

Harry closed his eyes and counted. One. Two. Three. BOOOM! Yep there went Baldroy… Everything was in ruins now…

* * *

><p>It was just another one of the daily and entertaining occurrences at Phantomhive manor. But this time there was a guest coming and that made Harry groan. If a guest was coming then Sebastian was going to force Harry to clean the place. Ah man…<p>

Harry noticed the three incompetent retainers were huddled together and crying. They most likely feared Sebastian's wrath. Well, he would too if he were a human that messed up the work a demon had to do every day. Sebastian looked as if he were about to bite someone's head off.

Harry glanced around. What could be done with what they had? The yard could be turned into a rock garden like they had in Japan, a lot of the herbs he held were also good in Japanese cuisine, and well the tea set could just be cleaned up and replaced (*cough*magically fixed later*cough*). So Harry decided to suggest his idea to Sebastian in a roundabout way. It was more fun to make Sebastian think because he knew that the older demon didn't travel as much he did~!

"You know, Sebastian, Japan has a wonderful selection of sweets this time of year. You really should go sometime," Harry stated casually.

Baldroy gave him a weird look but Mey-Rin and Finny looked at him as if he were the most angelic presence they had ever been in. Hmph! How ironic an angelic demon… Harry turned his attention back on Sebastian as he was having an epiphany over Tanaka's tea cup and Harry's statement. The butler gently took the Japanese style tea cup from the old man's hands and stated, "We shall make do with this."

Sebastian turned to Harry with a frightening gleam in his eye and said that he was going to be helping. Harry hesitated but nodded anyway. An hour later he knew he was right about that bad feeling he had gotten from Sebastian. Because the demon couldn't use his own demonic energy, he had Harry use his to clean the whole manor. Then he had the younger demon go out and buy everything needed for the rock garden and had Harry and Finny working on it for the rest of the time. Mey-Rin was told to set up the table outside which she did perfectly for once. Lastly, Sebastian used the recipe Harry had slipped him to make a Japanese meal and just in time for the guest to arrive.

"Welcome Mister Chlaus!"

Harry listened half-heartedly as the guest was greeted at the door. Harry always did hate the stifling formality he was forced to have whenever a guest was over. The only reason Harry didn't just disappear when people came over was because Sebastian would chew him out later about being respectful. Sebastian was also the only reason he put up with it because he got to complain to the older demon afterwards. Even the small attachment he had formed to Ciel didn't make him want to suffer through so many formalities. But he did so stoically.

He silently followed Sebastian out to the main gardens which he and Finny had painstakingly transformed into a garden the Emperor would be jealous of. There was a niggling in the back of Harry's mind that was bugging him. His gut was also churning and it was leaving him slightly irritated. Something was going to happen soon, all of his instincts were pointing towards that. The annoying thing was he couldn't figure out what it was going to be; good or bad.

After the Italian had left Harry decided he was going to have a two day vacation. Fasting was just not working. It had been a couple months since he had had one so he informed both Sebastian and Ciel of his decision. They both agreed readily so Harry set off to London to find a quick contract that he could devour.

Harry didn't sleep a wink during his two day hunting spree and devoured as many contracted souls as he could to keep his mind off of whatever was coming. He hoped he wouldn't have to use any of his magical powers. While Ciel knew that he had magic, (after much cajoling on the child's part) Harry also knew the boy would keep his secrets just as he did for him. It would be troublesome for Sebastian to find out why Lucifer wanted him. He was a freak of nature no matter how you looked at it, magic didn't exist in this dimension, and Lucifer wanted him as a consort so he could use Harry's powers to strengthen his position as King in the courts of Hell.

Something in his chest twisted painfully at the thought of Sebastian abandoning him just like all the others in his life had done when they found out what he was. He didn't like disappointing Sebastian in any way and Harry was positive the older demon would despise him because he was a freak. It took a carriage almost running him over to pull him from his gloomier thoughts.

Harry glanced up in the sky and noticed that it was dark. If he walked back to the manor he would be there by mid afternoon and so he decided to do just that. The small raven haired demon focused on meditating during his walk so he wouldn't accidentally walk past the manor. He needed to strengthen his occlumency shields gradually just in case he came upon a demon that was stronger than him. It was doubtful in the human world but then he had met a few of Lucifer's hunters so there you go.

* * *

><p>Upon entering the manor doors just before twelve, Harry gaped. Then his stare turned into utter mortification at all the pink and girly decorations. This could only mean one person and Harry was not going to have a run in with her again. Last time he did, he almost killed her and both Ciel and Sebastian had been most displeased.<p>

Harry quickly hopped up onto the chandelier in the entrance hall and just in time it seemed. A small girl in a poufy pink dress came running from one of the lounge rooms. Her curled blonde tresses bobbed as she swung her head side to side looking for whoever had come in. When there was no one to be found, a pout formed on her creamy face and her green eyes grew slightly watery.

"I could have sworn that I heard someone come in. The servants said that Ciel should still be in London so it must have been that really cute boy with the green eyes from before. I never see him anymore," she mumbled to herself.

Harry shuddered knowing she was talking about him. The chandelier creaked in protest at the extra weight and movement so Harry stilled. The young girl looked around a bit more before she dejectedly slipped back into the lounge room where it looked like all the other servants were being forced into frilly and cute clothes. Harry made a noise of disgust right when the door finished closing. He absolutely despised girly colors. The only one that was slightly okay was a nice dark purple.

He liked dark colors with some silver or gold trimming thrown in here or there. He had always secretly like Slytherin colors much more than Gryffindor. Red, the color of blood was beautiful, but the yellow in the Gryffindor colors was much too loud and boisterous for him though he would have never admitted that while he was at Hogwarts. Of course he still hadn't admitted it out loud but still…

It was two hours of hiding before Ciel and Sebastian arrived home. He watched as Sebastian was forced into a pink bonnet and Ciel was hugged over and over by the little evil blonde monstrosity. Harry was, by that time, convulsing in silent mirth which gave away his position to Sebastian.

"Hadrian come down from there and help me set up this ball. Lady Elizabeth is already gone," Sebastian said with a fake smile plastered on his lips.

The small demon shuddered. He was going to get a taste of Sebastian's sadistic side. It wasn't pain that he used, that Harry could easily put up with; oh no he liked to force Harry to clean without his demonic energy. Gardening and cooking were okay and so was cleaning every once in a while when he was in the mood but Harry despised cleaning without a little extra help when he wasn't in the mindset for it. So he decided to play it off as if he was never hiding in the first place as he hopped down to the floor.

"Sebastian you're lucky that I would get in trouble for killing that girl and that I am a nice demon. I doubt I would ever eat her soul and that would just be a waste. She is just horrible with her obsessions though and it disgusts me. And what did I tell you about my first name!"

Sebastian sweatdropped. It was hard to remember that this boy ate souls just like him. Harry acted so human sometimes. The only indication that he was a demon was knowing that he had known the smaller male for hundreds of years, his casual talk about eating souls, and the little vacations that he took off to actually go eat those souls.

"Then I will give you some jobs outside of the manor to accomplish. How does that sound Hadrian?"

Harry grit his teeth at the way Sebastian mockingly said his first name but replied that it was fine. "But I need coffee and I am requesting that you get it for me."

"I know I said anything you want, but do you really need coffee? You get enough sugar from all those sweets I get for you anyway," Sebastian questioned.

"Yes, I need coffee!"

* * *

><p>AN: Yay another chapter down! Thank you for all the reviews and I hope that you keep them up~!<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Rings and Dancing Lessons**

Wai~! Thank you for all the reviews! And thanks to those reviewers who gave constructive criticism; I'll try to add more scenes. It was probably going to happen further in the story but I'll try to do it more now… XP

As for Harry missing the Ferro family abduction… that hasn't happened yet. :D

**Reedited!**

* * *

><p><em>Hajime<em>

_"Yes, I need coffee!"_

"Fine. I'll get you your coffee."

Harry swore he heard the older demon mumble sugar obsessed brat under his breath but he wasn't quite sure so he ignored it.

Harry was relaxing under the shade of an old willow tree located by the pond that was on the very edge of the estate's grounds. It had only been thirty minutes since he had asked Sebastian to go get coffee and then he had drained the cup with relish. He was quite enjoying just basking in the shade of the tree. Unfortunately his little relaxation time was ruined when the Phantomhive butler came striding over. When Harry did not react to the silently waiting demon, Sebastian calmly kicked him in the head.

"Ow! What in the nine hells did you do that for!?" Harry grasped his aching cranium to try to stop the pain.

"You weren't answering me, Hadrian."

"You didn't say anything! And my name is Harry," he protested.

"Yes well the young master needs a dance partner and he complains that I am too tall." Sebastian looked a little annoyed at this before he turned his eyes back on Harry. There was a sinister gleam in the black clad butler's eyes that Harry really didn't like. So Harry rose up to his feet defensively and started slowly backing away, hoping that the older demon wouldn't notice. Unfortunately, he did and his gloved hand shot out to grasp Harry's well-worn gardening shirt.

"You, Hadrian, are going to go into the manor, change, and then teach the young master to dance," Sebastian commanded.

Harry tried to pry the other demon off but his grip was unrelenting. So with a resigned sigh he agreed. Once Harry was already far enough away from the older demon that he deemed it safe, the green eyed demon turned back and impishly yelled, "You owe me treacle tarts later for this!" The he turned tail and ran as fast as he could, without using his demon speed, into the giant manor.

Harry pulled on the black tailored suit that Ciel had commissioned for him and brushed his hair out of his eyes but it just fell right back in place. Annoyed, Harry tried to figure out a way to get his, admittedly, too long hair out of his face. Maybe it was enough to put back into a ponytail?

So Harry experimentally conjured a black ribbon that matched his hair color almost exactly and pulled his unruly strands back into a low ponytail. Once the ribbon was in a tight knot that he knew wouldn't come undone, he observed himself in the mirror. With his hair pulled back he looked almost… rich. His bangs couldn't reach the low ponytail that he had tied but he had successfully pulled back the strands that just wouldn't leave his face alone. If Harry were to be honest, he liked this look a lot. He would have to use it more often, especially when he was working around the manor so he could keep his stupid hair out of his face.

Harry was satisfied with his cleanly appearance and so he set out to where he could sense Ciel through the tracking spells he had put on the boy's ring. Reaching the private study, Harry took a minute to look over the clearly agitated Ciel and the smirking Sebastian. He briefly wondered what he missed before he pushed the thought away and focused on the task at hand. Training Ciel to dance.

"Well, Sebastian wants me to be your instructor for lessons on the Waltz."

Harry hated to acknowledge the fact that he was small but taking Ciel as his dance partner he could clearly see the difference. The little lord was almost thirteen and he was only about five inches smaller than Harry's 5'5" (165 cm or 1.65m). Stupid Dursleys and their stupid malnutrition and abuse…

"Right. Now, I know I'm a bit taller but sometimes there are females who will be taller than you. So I'll be teaching you how to lead. So put your hands like this," Harry stated, tugging on Ciel's hand.

Harry pulled Ciel's right hand onto his waist and grabbed his left to straighten it out to the side.

"Now this is the position you will always use unless for some reason you are following." Harry looked at Ciel for a moment and snickered at the thought of the small boy being a girl. Oh how different life would have been~!

"Once the music starts playing you begin with your left foot." Ciel stepped on him and Harry got an aching foot for his efforts.

He tried to keep going though, and said, "Next is the natural turn." That went a lot more gracefully but Harry was almost pulled over when Ciel tripped on his own foot.

"Slide your foot forward." Then Harry got a wonderful kick to the shin. Lovely.

Sebastian, who was silently smirking off to the side, finally stepped forward. Master and servant stared before the demon butler decided to speak up.

"Your dancing ability leaves much to be desired. How very catastrophic, young master."

"Shut up!"

"Listen, young master." Sebastian strode over and replaced a sour looking Harry. "It is said that 'social dancing begins and ends with the waltz'. You must dance formally and with elegance. In any case… you must first address your gloomy demeanor, sir. You do not wish to be rude to the lady. Alright now give us a joyful smile."

Sebastian tugged at Ciel's cheeks trying to make a smile form but nothing was forthcoming. Instead Ciel smacked his butler's hands away and shakily informed the occupants of the room that he had long since forgotten to smile joyfully. Harry supposed it was true. He hadn't seen the little lord smile happily the past two and a half years that he had known him. Sure there had smirks and some rueful and bitter smiles but nothing that constituted enjoyment of any sort.

"Well," Harry said breaking the awkward silence, "You still haven't learned the waltz. Back to the lessons!"

Harry quickly got the child into his position and had Sebastian start the music. And so the lessons continued for an hour with Harry always correcting Ciel when he did something wrong.

"Move your hand a little higher, little lord. Wouldn't want the lady to think you were some kind of pervert would you?"

Comments like these were made throughout the whole lesson and at the end Ciel finally cracked near the end.

"Don't make me throw you out of this manor!"

Harry's eyes darkened playfully and he threw one right back, "Ah but I do believe that it would be me throwing you out of the manor, little lord. I have many doubts as to whether you could even lift me off the floor~!"

Sebastian just chuckled in the background. He had seen the two bicker playfully like this before and it was always very amusing to watch. The Phantomhive butler didn't know when the two had grown such an interesting relationship but the first time he had caught the two doing it he had been so surprised that he couldn't say anything as the spirited argument went on.

"Now that the lessons are over I think the little lord should be getting on the costume that the monst-that Lady Elizabeth gave to him."

Sebastian refocused on the scene in front of him and gave Harry permission to leave with a nod. The younger demon did so and Sebastian was left alone with his charge. Ciel frowned for a moment before he too left and Sebastian followed.

Harry made his way out to the great hall slowly. He really didn't want to stay for the dance but Finny had caught him before he had reached Ciel's study and had asked him to attend. Now normally he was immune to the puppy dog stare but for whatever the reason, whenever Finny did it, he couldn't resist. Maybe it was because Harry could relate to the boy in some way…

Well, he had said yes and Finny had managed to make him promise to stay so he was stuck at the stupid ball with everyone else. Thankfully, there were still some chores that needed to be finished so Harry could do those while he waited instead of having to put up with the cute-obsessed fiend.

It took thirty minutes to finish hooking up some broken pipes in the kitchen without magic. Now he was done and stuck with nothing to do except going to the stupid ball. Great. Harry made his way down the hall bumping into Ciel as he went. He joined Sebastian behind the little lord and solemnly marched to his eminent doom. Oh how he hoped that the girl was too preoccupied with Ciel to notice him.

Luck was on his side for once because she completely disregarded his presence instead, giggling over how cute Ciel looked in the outfit she bought. She stopped spinning her now dizzy fiancé and stared at his thumb with a small frown marring her otherwise doll-like features. Harry frowned too. Now what was the child going to complain about?

"Ciel where is the ring I got you? The cute one that matched your clothes?"

Harry shifted into the shadows at the absolutely terrifying look on her face. Well it wasn't that terrifying for the small demon but he was backing up just in case she had a tantrum. And lo and behold, she did, right after Ciel stated his ring was just fine.

"I THINK NOT! I've made you all cute! But that ring isn't cute at all!"

Harry could swear the girl had fangs the way her face contorted into a mask of pure evil. Then she had a complete mood change and started bawling right then and there. Bipolar much?

"You don't want to wear the one I bought, Ciel," she sobbed. "You're so meeeeaaaaaaan!"

Ciel looked exasperated. He held up his hand with the Blue Diamond ring on it and tried to explain. "That's not it. You see this ring-"

Elizabeth snatched the ring with a triumphant look on her face but Harry could only focus on Ciel. If the small demon was feeling anything it would have to be worry. Worry for the child that had managed to worm his way into his frozen heart. The little lord looked as if the whole world had just come crashing down around him. And for a moment the miserable blue eyes pulled at Harry's heart strings before Ciel's expression turned murderous.

"See this ring is much too big for you. The one I got is just the right-"

"Give it back this instant…Elizabeth!"

"Why are you so angry? I… was just…" But Ciel gave her no leeway and his glare only deepened.

"What is it," the blonde child yelled. "I was only trying to make you look cute! So how come you're so angry!? You're mean! I hate this ring!"

The shattering of the precious Phantomhive family ring was the only thing that could be heard in the ballroom. Harry winced as the spells he had tied to it severed their connection once the Blue Diamond exploded on hard floor. He was going to have to fix it and put protective spells on it now. Harry almost completely missed the raising of Ciel's hand; he was so absorbed in his dismay at having to use magic again near the Sebastian. He went to intervene before the little lord could hit his fiancé but thankfully the butler got there first. Sebastian gently pushed Ciel's new walking stick into his master's raised hand and stepped away now that the crisis was averted.

As Ciel stared at the broken ring Sebastian turned to the brat of a lady and explained why Ciel had such a reaction. "Excuse us, Miss Elizabeth." He bowed in apology and Harry was disgusted. "It is the one ring in the world that is handed down to each head of the Phantomhive family. Please forgive my master's discourtesy."

The blonde haired girl looked regretful and her eyes welled up with tears.

"It was… such a precious ring… and I… Oh, Ciel. I'm-"

But Ciel only walked to the open window that was letting in cool night breeze and chucked the damaged ring out outside. Harry groaned in dismay. Not only was he going to have to fix it, put tracking and protection spells on it, but he was going to have to find it outside at night. Wonderful…

"Ciel! How could you?" Elizabeth yelled in horror staring out of the window trying to see where the ring had landed.

"I don't care. It's… just an old ring. I 'Ciel Phantomhive' am head of the Phantomhive family."

Harry stopped sneaking toward the exit and looked at Ciel with surprise. Well he had certainly matured… But Harry knew he would need the ring. It was just another instinctual feeling. So he slipped completely into the shadows and melted outside through the shadows.

He briefly looked around and saw that the window the ring had been so carelessly tossed out of was the only window that led really deep into the forest that was on the estate. Well now his bad luck was kicking in… But Harry wasn't going to give up so he pushed up his sleeves and walked into the shadows of the forest. Normally he would use his demon powers to find the ring but for some reason, many precious jewels in the human realms resisted demonic tracking and Blue Diamonds specifically were completely demon resistant. That was why precious jewels were so rare and expensive down in Hell as well.

Harry could again use his magic but Blue Diamonds were the only jewels in this realm that were completely magic resistant when you didn't cast it a certain way. Which sucked, big time. The only magic the ring actually accepted was when it came directly from the core and when there was skin to stone contact, which basically meant wandless magic (which he was adept at) while he was touching it. Thank Merlin…

Sebastian was pulled aside in the hallway on his way to put the master to bed by a disheveled looking Harry. There were twigs and leaves in his hair and his clothes looked completely dirty. They would definitely need a wash later… But there was a look of smug satisfaction upon the boy's face. He held up his clenched fist and slowly uncurled his fingers to reveal the Phantomhive ring.

Sebastian stared down in surprise before he looked back up at Harry with gratitude. The butler knew how troublesome Blue Diamonds were and to find out that his little demon had gone and found it. Not only found it but put it back together. That was a hard accomplishment to achieve. He was proud of him…Wait his? Harry wasn't his… Not that he would mind. Shaking the unusual thought from his head, Sebastian carefully took the ring and turned back to his earlier task.

When he knew Harry wouldn't see, he let a small frown mar his face. There was a strange energy on the ring that wasn't at all demonic. So if Harry hadn't used any demon energy to put the ring back together, what had he used?

* * *

><p>Harry hummed as he killed another mouse before tossing it out into garden where a couple of strays pounced on it like they had been doing for the last hour. The small demon didn't really mind the infestation but they kept chewing through wires and knocking out the electricity. He'd had to fix over twenty wires in the last two days and now he was having Baldroy do it. The soldier had, surprisingly, studied to be an electrician before he was drafted into the war in America.<p>

So Harry had made a deal with the servants. Whoever killed the most mice while Baldroy was fixing cables would be treated to one of Harry's special dinners and one of Sebastian's delicious desserts. Baldroy could still compete if he wanted but Harry knew he was going to win and he was going to share just a little of his dessert with the annoying chef only because he had helped with the cables.

The half demon had easily gotten Ciel to agree because the little lord had wanted the mice gone but Sebastian turned out to be a little harder. He would only agree if Harry sustained from sweets for a month after the dessert was eaten even when he won. Harry wanted to yell 'deal off!' but he had made an agreement with the other three residents of the manor and he kept his promises. So he steeled himself and agreed, making another deal. He really had to stop doing that…

Harry stopped in the hallway when he felt a mental tug. Sebastian was calling him? And in such a way too… He shrugged and slipped off the garden gloves he had worn to keep the blood and stench off his hands. He banished them to his room and headed to the foyer where Ciel and his guests where located at the moment. He gave a nod to Finny and Mey-Rin as he passed them and Baldroy, who was fixing a cable in the roof, in the hallway.

He knocked politely on the door and waited for Sebastian to open it. It opened slightly and Harry slipped in, barely touching the door before he closed it. The occupants of the room glanced up to see what had disturbed them and, seeing it was only a servant, went back to what they were doing. Ciel gave a nod of acknowledgement before he also turned back to the conversation.

"What reason did you feel the need to mentally contact me when you know I don't like it," Harry asked agitatedly in a low voice.

Sebastian gave a brief frown before fixing his facial expression and replying, "The young master wants me to attend to other things but he requested that you stay in here while I go fix the mice problem."

Harry slightly frowned as well. Why would the little lord want one of his servants in a room full of his business associates? He stayed though as Sebastian quietly slipped out without anyone noticing. Harry really didn't care about the conversation going on. He hated talking in double meanings even if he could when he wanted to. Deciphering it was also not a fun thing to do so he let the conversation about mice completely fly over his head not even thinking about the implications. He only stood at attention when one of the older guests approached the door. Randall something or other…

Harry held the door open politely and the man gave him a brief nod before leaving. Harry didn't have to close the doors as it looked like everyone was leaving now and he stood holding the door with his head bowed. He hated bowing to filthy, undeserving humans…

Ciel gave Harry a wave that indicated he should close the door so he did. His patient waiting was paid off when Ciel announced his suspicions of the man named Azzuro Vanel.

"What do you want me to do about it, little lord," Harry asked frowning even more than earlier.

"I have a feeling that something is going to happen today and I want you stay close to me. I want you to play like a normal human being for now. I know you don't like it," he said seeing Harry's indignant face, "but it will help with getting rid of the mice infestation."

Harry knew Ciel wasn't talking about the actual mice and he didn't really care to know what he was really talking about so he just nodded. But a thought occurred to him…

"Why not have Sebastian do this?"

"He does not suit the role that I think you will have to play."

That was all the child would say so Harry left it at that and followed the boy everywhere. Ciel told Sebastian that they were going to be hosting a party that evening and of course the butler agreed to get the preparations done. The smaller demon had to snicker when the butler chewed out the servants again and then caught mice when the other three were clearly unsuccessful at doing so. Sebastian gave him a look but Harry just shrugged and turned to follow after the little lord.

Once he turned the corner he saw someone holding a cloth over the boy's mouth and it clearly smelt like chloroform. As Harry went to go help he almost dodged a bat to the head but remembered at the last moment that he was given instructions by Ciel to act like a human. So he allowed the metal bat to connect.

* * *

><p>The man smiled as he watched the servant go down with a blow to the back of his head. He glanced down at the hostage they were supposed to be taking for the Ferro family. Ciel Phantomhive. Then he glanced back down at the unconscious servant and then at his partner who just shrugged at him. He thought a moment before he gestured to take the small black haired boy with them. If anything he would be a good sell on the slave market and they had an extra hostage for the ransom. Ah life was good…<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> I am so happy. This chapter turned out really good for me! I have to work on the school musical soon so I don't know how fast I'll get to update… D:


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Found**

Okay. I'm so sorry that it took me forever to write this chapter. I've been really busy and that mixed with my habit to procrastinate didn't go over too well… Anyway I hope you like it. XP

Yizuki: I'm so sorry! T.T I didn't mean to drop off the map but I haven't updated my other story lately either so it's not just this one.

ejwjoy: This will be following the manga. I like the idea of Alois Trancy but I've never actually watched the second season and I have all the manga so there you go.

Thank you to everyone else whose reviewed I hope you keep reading!

**Reedited!**

* * *

><p><em>Hajime<em>

Ah life was good…

Harry wanted to groan in annoyance so he let out a soft pained filled groan instead. Or at least that's what he hoped it sounded like. Apparently it did, because he got knocked on the head with the stupid bat by Azzuro Vanel again. That was the third time that he had been hit in the head with that bat and he was seriously tempted to just get up, snap the ropes binding him, and kill the annoying mafia man. The guy was seriously getting on his nerves.

His rants about Ciel's ransom and how the little lord wasn't so great weren't helping the scarred man get any higher in Harry's likeable book. In fact he had just gotten onto Harry's rip apart and eat the flesh for dinner book and that didn't bode well for him.

As for Ciel, he was so going to get the little pest back for making him do this. The little brat knew how much he hated acted like a human and playing the unconscious 'extra hostage' was only raising his ire.

When Harry was finally slipping over the edge he was given relief from the mafia man's constant bragging. Vanel's phone had rung. The scarred male talked for a moment before he gave the order to kill since negotiations weren't working out. It was a short conversation and once it was done Harry heard footsteps coming his way.

"You know, this servant has such a pretty face."

Harry had to stop a growl.

"He'd make such a pretty little slave wouldn't he," the man questioned as he grabbed Harry's chin and forced his face upwards. The half demon was just about to bite the rough fingers caressing his face but he was interrupted when the phone rang. His head was roughly dropped and Harry let out a small moan when it impacted on the floor. Just because he was a demon didn't mean it didn't hurt. (Demons could just stand more pain than humans…) The bound demon made himself focus back onto the conversation happening.

"What's wrong with you? Are you guys too high!?"

-Go Faster!-

Harry was curious. What could cause the fear that in the man's voice?

-No! It's coming!Hey! What is that! D-Don't-

"Cut it out you bastards," the Italian roared.

-It's no use! It's here…! GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!-

Harry chuckled alerting the room to awakened state. Luckily, it was mostly ignored as everyone was so focused on what was happening with the phone.

"…H…hey? Hey!"

'Hay is for horses you retard,' Harry thought mockingly.

Then the little lord started chuckling and Harry took this chance to sit up without getting hitting in the head with the stupid bat. He leaned himself against the wall and settled in for the show. Everyone else was completely oblivious to his actions as Ciel's laughter only got louder.

"It would seem that your game of 'fetch' was a failure," the thirteen year said with a smirk.

This only seemed to piss off the mafia man even more and he kicked the little lord in the face yelling at him to shut up. Harry winced in sympathy.

'Let it never be said that I'm not sympathetic for other people's injuries,' Harry thought as he watched Ciel's head smack into the wall.

"Hey give it to me straight or I'm going to kill you mutts!"

"Uh oh, seem the almighty mafia man is afraid," Harry jeered mockingly.

Vanel turned with anger carved into the lines on his face. A gun was pulled out in a flash and pointed at Harry's small form. The trigger was almost completely pulled before Vanel froze.

-Hello?-

Harry immediately recognized Sebastian's voice and couldn't stop an insane smile from spreading across his face. Sharp teeth glinted in the room's bright lighting and the scent of fear emanating from the male only increased.

-Hello? I am a servant of the Phantomhive family. Might our Master be there?-

There was an underlying tone in Sebastian's voice that made Harry frown. His friend hadn't been that angry in a while. 'He must be angry about not knowing that Ciel was taken the moment it happened,' Harry thought grimly. The younger demon knew that he was going to have to slip his older companion a soul somehow. The wine eyed demon was just becoming too weak from starvation.

-Hello? Is something wrong, sir?-

The tone of voice was more mocking this time than angry and it made Harry want to laugh hysterically. Now all he had to do was wait. 'Wait for it…'

"Woof."

It was such a simple onomatopoeia but it made Harry crack up. He laughed uproariously, which seemed to freak the still silent man out even more.

-Understood, sir. I shall be there to collect you straight away. Please be patient for just a little longer.-

The phone clicked off and there was an oppressing silence now that Harry's mirth had once again been suppressed. Ciel spat out some blood and that seemed to shake Vanel from his frightened stupor. He immediately began handing out orders and guns while Harry watched on in silent amusement. Really this was the type of man that Harry ate on his vacations and he couldn't wait to take a bite out of his soul.

It was only a few minutes later that Harry's fantastic demonic hearing picked the delicious sound of pain-filled screams. Oh, how he wished he could be out there right now with his beloved…er beloved friend! Yeah, beloved friend…

Anyway Harry focused on the silence in the room. Silence? Wait! What had happened to those wonderful screams? The show couldn't be over already!

As Harry silently mourned the loss of violence, Ciel watched his 'servant' in amusement. Harry facial expressions really could be quite funny when the demon was thinking to himself. Ciel pondered how much longer it would take Sebastian to get here. It had been around ten minutes since the phone call. Shouldn't his demon be here already?

The door opening attracted everyone's attention and Harry waited impatiently for his-'Goddammit he's not mine! Stop thinking like that Harry,' -demon to enter so he could finally end this whole thing. He listened irritably as the Ferro family man complimented Sebastian then threatened Ciel so Sebastian would hand over the money. The moment the butler reached into his jacket to pull out the ransom money, guns were fired and the Phantomhive servant was riddled with bullets.

Harry scoffed. That wouldn't kill a demon. It would definitely hurt but it wasn't fatal in the least. Then Harry groaned as a stray thought popped into his mind. Sebastian was so going to chew him out later for letting the little lord get captured. Harry knew that he wouldn't be able to explain his side of things because the elder demon's contract had been put at risk and would be too furious to listen. And Harry knew that even though Sebastian would never admit it, he still cared for the boy, at least a tiny bit… or at least he cared for the boy's soul.

"Haha! Sorry Romeo but this game is mine," Vanel declared victoriously.

A sigh from Harry was the only answering response but the drug dealer simply ignored him for now.

"I bruised you up a bit but I should still be able to sell you in one piece," he whispered to Ciel.

Harry felt his blood boil with rage. The man could sell Harry for all he cared but the smaller male was not going to let his pseudo younger brother go through that pain again. Ciel sent him a glance though and the half-demon stopped struggling. If Ciel thought he could handle it then he would let him. He was probably going to have to comfort the little lord when they got back to Phantomhive manor though.

Vanel had successfully taken off Ciel's eye patch with the barrel of his gun and then he started talking again. In that moment, Harry swore that if he ever heard a voice that sounded like Azzuro Vanel's that person would be murdered on the spot. He really didn't like that man.

"Now, now. Don't be frightened. I will drug you so you won't feel a thing by the time a pervert comes to take you away-"

"Hey," Ciel interrupted. "I can't imagine the floor is comfortable for slumber. Just how long are you going to feign sleep?"

Harry turned his attention and watched as Sebastian slowly rose from the ground.

'Oh my god that's hot!'

Harry was so intently focused on Sebastian's movements that he didn't even know he had that thought until after the fact. Then when it finally processed that, yes, he had thought that, Harry did something he hadn't done in a couple of centuries. He blushed. It was a blush that even Harry knew he had and so to avoid anyone in the room catching sight of it, he turned his face into the wall and allowed his unkempt but still slightly tied up hair to cover his face. The small raven haired demon completely ignored everyone in the room as he tried to calm his furiously beating heart (yes, demons did have hearts contrary to popular belief and they have souls as well) and come to terms with the fact that he had just thought Sebastian Michaelis was hot. He had been having these thoughts more often of late and Harry was slightly worried. He couldn't like his companion like that could he? Harry thought he could never be capable of that type of love again because of the damage that Ginny had caused but apparently he could love. He could feel that Sebastian had already wormed his way past all his defenses and Ciel was pretty close behind. He hadn't noticed that until it was too late…

"Hadrian."

That voice pulled him from his mind and Harry turned his head and blinked owlishly at the two pairs of eyes staring at him.

"Ah, Have I finally caught your attention, Hadrian?"

"It's Harry," the smaller demon corrected mechanically.

"Yes, of course, Hadrian," Harry's eye twitched in annoyance but Sebastian kept going. "I'm going to leave the cleanup of this mansion to you. Oh, and you might want to get rid of the belts, they might hinder your progress a little."

Ciel smirked and Harry noticed that his bonds were gone and everyone in the room was dead. How much had he actually missed?

When Sebastian had left with his master Harry finally understood what Sebastian had meant when he said cleanup. It was a veritable buffet in here! It was a little known fact that demons could eat souls without a contract if it was under the right circumstances.

The person was already dead but the soul had yet to be collected by reapers.

The person was dying and there was no way they would survive.

Harry of course was a special case as there had never been a half-demon, half-human before. He could stretch these rules to the limit and sometimes break them completely because his magic protected him from the backlash of cosmic energy. Yeah, nature wasn't too fond of having its rules broken but Harry had never been one to follow rules before.

So tonight Harry would feast and then he would make sure the police found everyone's remains.

* * *

><p>Harry chuckled as he looked at the front page. It was always nice when he got to see gruesome pictures in the news especially if it involved him. He just didn't like it when all of the attention was on him or if he was actually in the picture because fame absolutely sucked. Harry had had plenty of experience in that area.<p>

"Hadrian is dinner ready?" Sebastian called from the hallway.

A vein popped up on the green eye demon's forehead and he yelled back, "I swear that the next time you call me that, your hair will be pink for a week!"

Harry really didn't want to use his magic to do it do he was going to have to find some pink hair dye and somehow get it onto Sebastian. Damn, he really shouldn't have sworn that…

Harry tossed the newspaper onto the counter and pushed dinner on a cart into the hallway to take to Ciel.

* * *

><p>Harry woke with a jaw cracking yawn and he sat in bed bleary eyed. His brain eventually woke up as well and he slipped out of bed and padded to his closet. He was so thankful that he was in a separate room than Baldroy and Finny. Harry didn't want to offend them… okay so maybe he didn't care but he also didn't care to listen to Baldroy's snores. Harry didn't know how Finny could sleep when it sounded like there was a constant motor next to you.<p>

Harry's gardening clothes were pulled on and he once again pulled his hair back with the black ribbon. Looking in the mirror he checked to make sure nothing was missing before making his way to the gardens. Today was Sebastian's turn to cook breakfast and he was going to take full advantage of the freedom he had today.

"Harry," he heard Ciel call.

Curious about what the little lord could want the small demon turned around from tending his garden to ask what. But he stopped when he saw the boy's face.

"Still having nightmares about the last kidnapping, little lord?"

"…"

Harry sighed but got off of his knees and brushed all the dirt off. He pulled off his gloves, stuck them in his pocket, and then walked over to the thirteen year old boy. And that was all Ciel was. A boy.

'Really Harry you have to remember how much younger he is than you no matter how mature or tough he acts,' he scolded himself.

Harry opened his arms for a hug but didn't embrace the child. He had always given Ciel the choice to accept the comfort, though sometimes he didn't take it, and he would always offer. Harry knew all too well how it felt to have something forced on you if you didn't want it, even comfort. This time though the little lord stepped into the embrace and curled his arms around Harry's waist.

Again, Harry was painfully reminded of his shortness when Ciel's forehead almost reached the bottom of his nose. Ignoring his train of thoughts, Harry softly rubbed the child's back as Ciel's arms only got tighter. Harry was about to say something when he felt a presence, a dangerous one at that, quickly approaching the manor. He stiffened and tried to sense its intentions.

The green eyed wizard shoved Ciel towards the manor just in time to be tackled full force by a much larger lupine demon. Harry used the momentum of the fall to force himself into a roll and then he used his feet to push his attacker off. The male, as Harry know knew the demon to be, landed about one hundred feet away with a soft thump. Not waiting for the dust cloud to clear, Harry grabbed Ciel around the waist and jumped into the air.

"Little lord. I want you to do something for me," Harry whispered into Ciel's ear. With a slight nod of the head from the blue eyed child he whispered his instructions to the smaller boy to not leave where he put him and to not open his eyes until Harry told him to. There was a slight pause where Harry had to drag his charge out of the way of an energy blast before Ciel agreed.

Leaving Ciel in Harry's garden where his special plants would keep the boy safe was still a very hard thing to do with a very powerful demon on his tail. Fortunately he was able to leave the boy there and then attack which drove the beast away.

"Ciel close your eyes now!"

'Why? Why did the kitchen have to be at the very back of the manor where Sebastian won't be able to feel this battle until we start going all out? Why does this manor have to be so large,' Harry thought despairingly.

Once he knew for a fact the little lord had his eyes closed and wasn't going to open them did Harry release his inner demon. Horns curled out from his forehead, going above his ears before they curved back around and jutted out in front of his head in two very sharp points. A very long black and furry tail sprouted from his spine tipped with green acidic gas that looked like fire. His canines sharpened and his pupils turned to slits while his eyes glowed all the brighter. Claws formed on his hands and his feet became longer, thinner, and gained talons while two large acid green feathered wings ripped from the cloth on his back.

'Great now I'm going to have to fix my clothes,' Harry thought exasperatedly as his changes kept going. His legs which had been skinny to begin with grew even thinner as the bones shifted giving him more feline shaped legs. Fur sprouted underneath his clothes and covered every inch of skin except his face, where it only framed it, his chest, abdominal area, upper back, and shoulders. And last but not least, his ears grew longer and pointier until they stopped growing about six inches longer than they had been before. In this form he stood at a proud height of 6'5 and he was going to try to use that height to his advantage.

"Ah good! I was starting to think that the demon that Lucifer was after was weak," the other shouted obnoxiously.

'Great this one is after me for Lucifer. Why does one have to show up now after two years of peace?'

"I've got your location now beautiful. So don't think you can hide anymore!"

Harry just sighed and shook his head sadly. He would have easily toasted this demon if he hadn't felt the man's power pouring off of him in waves. This one was a pretty powerful on its own. He was probably one of the middle echelons in Lucifer's courts. Wonderful…

With a burst of speed Harry charged toward the annoying fox beast with his head down and horns in a position to skewer. This guy was going to die before he could spread his location to the demons down in Hell.

Unfortunately, he wasn't fast enough and the other grabbed his horns in his claws before snapping them cleanly off. Harry keened in pain and hurriedly retreated. He wrapped his arms around his head in order to stop the pain.

How had that demon even touched his horns, they were covered in acid! He got his answer when the fox like demon winced and dropped Harry's horns to the floor while looking at his clearly burnt hands.

Harry had a throbbing headache after his horns were snapped but that could be dealt with later. Now he had to deal with a definitely powerful demon. The fox actually used thought instead of just instincts. Only powerful demons could do that in a fight.

He was angry now that his hands had been damaged and Harry decided he was going to use his most powerful attack to get rid of him quickly. The good thing about this trick was that you couldn't sense it until it hit you because it was a condensed ball of power that he could control the movements of. He started forming it, dodging furious claws and teeth in the process. Luckily he couldn't use the demon's anger against him as a distraction so he did just that.

"What, are your hands that precious to you? Such a pity," Harry taunted as flew up into the sky to get away from the other assaults.

Furious now, the fox tried repeatedly to jump off the roof of the manor to get at him but he would move out of the range of attack each time. It was dangerous to move back into the danger zone but it was the only to get the beast to keep attacking the same way. Seeing that it was working, the smaller demon allowed a mental victory shout. The other demon was now so focused on maiming him that he had fallen back on instincts and now the ball had completely formed.

He maneuvered it behind the fox and then inside of his chest, where Harry released the pressure keeping the power together and it exploded in a shower of blood. The lupine beast never knew what hit him.

'Phew! I can only use that attack twice without fainting but now I think I need some sleep,' Harry thought as he landed near his horns.

He picked them up and placed them back onto their stubs where he forced his magic to seal them back on. It took a few seconds and a lot of power but they finally looked as if they had never been removed. Harry staggered back to Ciel who still had his eyes close. He reigned in his demon form letting his humanity melt back over his features and said softly, "Open your eyes."

The child did so and it was in that moment that Sebastian appeared highly frazzled. Harry gave one tired look to the collared demon before falling backwards onto his plants and passing out.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> So now I have a wedding to go to on Tuesday and Wednesday so I don't know how long it should take me to type the next chapter but definitely not as long as last time. I did stay within my month deadline though. So HA! Oh and here's an omake to make up for the long wait…

_**OMAKE**_

Harry decided the first thing on his agenda for 'cleaning up' the mansion was getting rid of the horrid silver bat. He stalked over to the innocent looking sports equipment and picked it up with his thumb and forefinger. He sniffed with disdain before chucking at the wall with all his strength.

Instead of shattering it just clunked against the wall before harmlessly falling to the floor. Oh Hell NO!

Harry stalked over to the offending piece of wood and glared at it. Well there were plenty of other destructive ways to get rid of it if that didn't work. Next he tried snapping it in his hands but the stupid. Piece. Of. Wood. Would. Not. SNAP!

His third attempt included gnawing on it to see what it was made of but Harry decided to give that up once his teeth wouldn't sink into what was supposed to be wood. Harry rapped on it with his knuckles just in case and it sounded like wood. So why wasn't it breaking?

Harry pulled out a sword made of a combination of his magic and demonic energy. He swung it down but it only bounced right off and made the energy disperse.

The last attempt Harry decided to jump on it. Well that was a horrible idea as the bat decided to roll under his feet and he landed square on his tailbone. Shooting pain zipped up his spine and he got up rubbing his poor aching butt.

Deciding to come back to it later, Harry went to eat all of the souls before the reapers got here and divested him off of his wonderful meal. In the end he had saved the best for last. Azzuro Vanel was going to pay. Harry let out a maniacal chuckle as he stalked towards the Italians twisted body. Oh the wonderful things he could do.

Once all was over and done with, the bat lay forgotten in the corner of the room where it was left as Harry ripped into the corpse. It wasn't until after the police had come and he was back in Phantomhive manor that he realized the bat was still in one piece. The servants wisely decided to stay away from Harry's room when they heard his cursing all around the manor.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Master of Death!**

Okay so those of you who have watched the all of the first season or read up to chapter 60 there will be spoilers! Just a warning…

Thank you to all those who reviewed and a Happy New Year to everyone! :D

mabidiso: Yes Harry did get scolded and you'll get to see how he force-uh…shares a soul meal with Sebastian in one of the upcoming omakes.

**Reedited!**

* * *

><p><em>Hajime<em>

Harry gave one tired look to the collared demon before falling backwards onto his plants and passing out.

"For the last time I'm fine Michaelis!"

"Hadrian if the demons have found you-"

"Yes! I understand," Harry snapped. "And it's Harry!"

The irritated half demon took a deep breath to calm down then let it out slowly.

"I understand, Sebastian. Lucifer could come here himself and I would have no chance trying to protect the manor. Look I'll stay here and if another demon shows up then I'll leave for a while to throw them off my scent alright?"

Sebastian let out a frustrated sigh but nodded anyway. The red eyed demon would never admit out loud how worried he was. He had known Harry for centuries now and he was quite positive this was the closest he had ever gotten with another demon. The creatures from hell weren't known for getting along well but with Harry it was different for some reason.

"I will be taking care of the manor today. You need to recover from your injuries and exhaustion. Do not get up from that bed or you _will_ be tied down," Sebastian threatened.

Harry huffed but snuggled deeper into his cocoon of blankets. The smaller demon was glad he decided not to use his magic in the fight. Sure he wouldn't have had to use his strongest demonic attack but it also would have given his ability away to Sebastian. The energy saturating the mini battle ground would have mixed with his magic and given its presence away…

Well at least now he could rest without having to worry about the trio of idiots.

* * *

><p>There was a bang that rattled Harry out of his rest but he only smirked before falling asleep again. Looks like Baldroy blew up the kitchen again.<p>

* * *

><p>Harry awoke when he heard the sound of his door opening. He blinked the grogginess away and sat up. There was no light coming from the window in his room so that meant it was night time. So who was at his door?<p>

Harry glanced curiously at the shadowy figure in doorway. It was short so it definitely wasn't Sebastian and there were no curves that meant a dress so it wasn't Mey-Rin which only left Ciel. He sniffed and caught the scent of cinnamon and cleanliness. (Yes cleanliness has a smell and it smells like fresh sheets. Especially back in the 1800's :P)

"Little Lord? Is there something you needed?"

"I wanted to check on you," the small boy said stepping closer to the light. "I had no idea you were so weak," he sniffed. Harry barked out a laugh.

"I know you have magic Harry and yet you did not use it. It would have helped you in that fight. You would not have needed to use such an exhausting attack," Ciel scolded.

Harry looked at the child incredulously. "Are you scolding me, little lord?"

"Of course I am," he scoffed. "You…you are…precious to me Harry."

Harry jaw dropped and he stared at the child who was trying to look as if what he said did not just embarrass him. He never would have thought in a million years that Ciel Phantomhive would admit anything was dear to him. It was like admitting he had vulnerability.

"Ciel Phantomhive admitting he has a weakness? Why I never," Harry stated with a goofy smile.

But Ciel didn't smile. Instead he shrieked, "Shut up! I don't even know why I said that…"

"Let me tell you something Little Lord. Everyone is vulnerable in some way or another, even demons."

Ciel just snorted in disbelief. Harry shook his head and looked at the boy with calculating eyes. Should he tell him?

"Do you wish to know the reason why I refuse to let Sebastian know of my true nature little lordling?"

Ciel looked up with a frown. He hadn't thought it would be that easy. Of course Ciel never thought he would blurt out his feelings to the half demon either but well… Finally he gave a nod of acknowledgment and the figure sitting on the bed shifted over. Ciel looked at the empty spot but finally sat.

"Answer a question for me first. How long until Sebastian puts you to bed?"

Ciel frowned at how childish that made him sound but answered that it would be an hour.

Harry nodded in understanding and took a deep breath in through his nose. "I told you of how my friends betrayed me when they found out about my heritage, yes? That wound has never healed. I… do not take betrayal well and Sebastian is the closest I have ever gotten to anyone in a long time. If he finds out that I am a freak of nature here-"

"You are not a freak of nature," Ciel snapped.

"No? In the other dimension a half wizard half demon was an abomination. Here…here a half demon half wizard is an impossibility. I've found that magic doesn't even exist in this dimension and a demon would never be able to have a child with a human here."

Ciel frowned. "Sure they would. All they would need would be to impregnate a woman right?"

"Yes but to do that the demon must first fall in love with whoever they would have intercourse with so the semen can work and then they would have to resist the temptation to eat their soul. Usually-"

"Wait! I thought Demons could only eat souls if they had a contract," Ciel said confused.

Before the boy could start mumbling to himself to try to puzzle things out and probably come to the wrong conclusion Harry said, "Don't ask me why but once a demon has sex with someone it is paramount to a contract. I believe it has something to do with his essence being inside the partner's body…It is like Sebastian's essence is in your eye."

Ciel's eye twitched and he was able to force out, "Do you have any idea how wrong that sounds?"

Harry only chuckled.

"It is the only way to explain it," he stated amused. "Anyway now that the demon can eat the soul of the person it is very hard for them to resist. The human has no contract to protect them and nine months is too long to resist food. Even if they did resist the baby would be eaten by the father or killed by the mother for what it is… if she survived."

"What about female demons giving birth to-"

"That would never happen," Harry cut in. "It is physically impossible. Please don't ask me to explain. You know… it is quite weird to be discussing this with a thirteen year old."

Ciel huffed but didn't say anything.

"I can see the question in your eyes. How was I born then yes? In the other dimension the hunger is barely there. It is not a primal instinct, just hunger as if you were human…"

"Well," Harry paused, "I cannot risk Sebastian turning his back on me. It would crush my world little lord and my world is quite fragile."

Ciel held out his arms as if wanting a hug and Harry blinked in surprise. "Switching roles now are we," he asked with a smirk.

A frown appeared on the small face but Ciel didn't move his arms. Harry hesitated a moment. He was a demon. A very old demon and he was being offered comfort by a thirteen year old child. He knew he shouldn't accept so as to keep his image intact but had that stopped Ciel from accepting his comfort? It hadn't. He was definitely closer to the boy than he would like to admit. Harry didn't know if he could take Ciel betraying him either but he wasn't going to say that. Instead he leaned forward into the offered embrace and buried his head in Ciel's shoulder.

The position was awkward but neither said anything. Harry finally pulled himself away and shooed Ciel to the door with excuse of Sebastian freaking out over the 'young master' not being in his room. Ciel gave a slight smirk but went to leave anyway. He stopped at the door and turned his head and stood unmoving for a minute as if thinking of something.

"Maybe you should take the risk. You've known Sebastian for much longer than anyone else. I don't think he would turn you away. Demons are supposed to be abominations too you know."

Then he disappeared into the hallway, closing the door behind him leaving Harry to mull over what had been said.

* * *

><p>"So Sebastian what upset you so much last week while I was resting?"<p>

Sebastian's brow twitched but he gave the expected answer of the 'three imbeciles'. "Hadrian, are you ready for our investigation for the Queen," the butler asked eyeing the messy suit Harry had thrown on this morning.

"More like Ciel's trip," Harry snorted but he fixed the tie of his suit anyway. "And it's Harry! How many times must I remind you!?"

Harry made his way out to the carriage where decided it was more worth it to pay attention to the horses than to get into a word war with Sebastian. He patted there strong necks and murmured how beautiful they were. The horses seemed to preen under his attention and he couldn't help but chuckle. Animals were always a favorite of his.

"Harry! We are ready to go," Ciel said as he climbed up into the carriage attached to his beautiful horses.

Harry climbed up into the driver's seat and gently rapped the reins to start moving.

By the time they reached the Phantomhive summer house it was midday and Harry brought the horses to the side stables. First he unhooked the carriage then took off the breastcollar and harness and set it on its hook. Then he gently pulled the reins out of their mouths. He rinsed them down and left fresh oats and hay for them. They seemed content so Harry closed the doors and made his way into the summer house.

"Oh such another handsome man!"

Harry glanced up at Madame Red and nodded in acknowledgment. He also nodded to Lau but he almost had a heart attack when he saw the remaining person in the room.

There was no way… It couldn't be possible! What were the chances he'd run into a shinigami in this dimension other than that creepy undertaker that Ciel sometimes visited. There was a reason Harry never went near the death crazed coffin maker. Shinigami could feel what he was when he got too close to them and Harry didn't mean his half demon status. They could feel that he was the Master of Death.

Of course when Harry had gotten that title he had thought it just that. A title. Meeting Death proved differently. He couldn't control death but he did have control over his minions. Namely the shinigami or grim reapers as they would be called here in Britain. And he had permission to travel anywhere the reapers could.

Harry made absolutely sure not to make eye contact and that he stayed as far away as he could hoping the 'butler' wouldn't sense him. It was enough that he was a freak but he didn't need anyone, not even Ciel, knowing that he was a freak that had some control over death. He listened attentively as they spoke of Jack the Ripper avoiding looking in the direction of Madame Red and her fake butler.

When it was time to go Harry had a small chuckle at Lau. The man always pretended he knew things that he didn't. Harry knew the Chinese drug dealer did know many things but there was so much more that he didn't know and that he loved to pretend he did have knowledge of. Then Ciel mentioned seeing the Undertaker and Harry frowned. Well he would just stay in the carriage again.

So he did just that. Harry watched from his driver's seat on the carriage as the sign fell off the building from the older reaper's laughter again. He waited silently and contemplated his options. He already knew exactly who the Jack the Ripper was and he could tell Ciel but it was so much more fun watching the boy struggle with the mystery. He had never helped on a case before so that settled it. He wasn't going to say anything. Sebastian could help like he always did and Harry would just sit back and enjoy the show.

When they finally came out Harry freaked out when the reaper butler climbed up into the seat next to him.

"Harry, Madame Red wants Grell to have some more driving experience. Help him with that would you," Ciel asked.

Harry was really tempted to yell at Sebastian to drive but it was too late, Grell was already sitting next to him. Out of the corner of his eye, the small green eyed demon noticed that the reaper butler stiffened and seemed to glance in his direction. Oh no…

Well for now he would have to act like nothing was wrong.

"So you need to learn how to drive a carriage huh? Well first things first, using the reins. When you use them never ever jerk back all the way. The horses will freak and then you might just tip the carriage. When you drive a carriage your main worry is the horse's response to how you handle. If the horse doesn't like it, your carriage isn't going to get anywhere fast. Do you understand," Harry asked as he pushed the reins into the reaper's hands.

Grell nodded shakily, which Harry noticed was false but he wasn't going to say anything to incriminate himself anymore. So he motioned for the other butler to go ahead and they were off. At first it wasn't very smooth but with Harry's help the ride evened out and the passengers weren't as jostled.

The carriage door swinging open caught his attention and Harry watched curiously as Sebastian jumped out and disappeared into the distance. Grell looked positively shaken and the small demon was forced to take the reins from him so as to keep the carriage from crashing. Harry sighed as they pulled up to the summer home. Grell helped Lau and his mistress out of the carriage but Harry helped Ciel when it looked as if the reaper butler wasn't going to. Did the shinigami not like Ciel then? Interesting…

Harry made sure the horses were once again safe and tidied up in their stables before he went into the house. Upon entering he was amused to find Madame Red and Lau looking shocked. Well as much as Lau could look shocked considering he liked to pretend he knew everything. What creeped Harry out was that the reaper looked at Sebastian like he wanted to eat him and not in the way where the food is dead.

'He's mine!' Harry thought murderously. The small demon shifted uncomfortably but Sebastian slightly nodded his chin in the direction of the kitchen and Harry made his way there.

"I made the tea and refreshments, Sebastian," Harry said casually as his demon came into the kitchen.

'Wow…possessive much,' Harry thought sarcastically to himself. Where in the world were all these sudden possessive feelings coming from?

Sebastian nodded gratefully and took it out to their guests. When the taller demon came back about an hour later, Harry was whisked into a room. Before Sebastian could undress him Harry growled.

"If you are undressing me to put me into that," Harry pointed at the offending green and silver dress lying on the bed, "you are quite mistaken!"

It was an hour later and one smaller summer house that found Harry wheezing on the ground with the dress on. Of course the smaller demon was absolutely furious! The bastard had distracted him with a kiss, and a very heated kiss at that!

He could still remember the feel of Sebastian's tongue as it swept through his mouth mapping out every detail. Harry definitely wouldn't mind doing that again as long as he didn't end up in a freaking dress afterwards. It was still a mystery to Harry how Sebastian's had managed to wrangle the dress onto him while he was struggling like a man under vicious torture.

The small demon let out a resigned sigh. Well at least he could do the rest of his outfit. Which really only consisted of shoes and makeup. His hair was already long enough that it could come across as a 'cute tomboyish look' as Madame Red had put it. How his messy shaggy hair could look cute he didn't know but he wasn't about to argue. So Harry put on some smoky black eye shadow with silver highlights and mascara. His lips he painted a very light pink. It was good that he had some practice in theatre arts and knew how to do makeup. He didn't want anyone touching his face.

Last, the half demon pulled on small green flats. Like Hell he was going to wear heels. He would rather go to Lucifer first and that was saying something…

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> Well that took longer than I thought it would. I kept going back in this chapter and rewriting scenes. They just didn't seem right! Well I hope you all like it anyway! ;D

_**Omake**_

Sebastian had called him Hadrian again so he was so going to dye the older demon's hair pink. :D

Harry pulled out a pinch and was careful not to inhale any as he put it on a piece of cloth. Hell root could knock even the strongest demon out cold in powdered form and Harry had made sure to collect as much as he could before he left Hell. It was meant to be used as protection but this worked just as well.

Harry left his room with an evil chuckle and went in search of his old companion. He found the wine eyed demon dusting in the library. Perfect!

"Sebastian catch," Harry yelled as he chucked the cloth at him.

It was weighed down with a rock and so it flew all the way over to the butler until he snatched it out of the air by the corner expecting a trap. Unfortunately for him that was exactly what Harry wanted and the powder flew into the air.

The rock clattered to the floor harmlessly and a large thump followed close behind. The servants all saw Harry drag something in a bag but they were used to that so they just ignored it and went back to destroy- ahem, cleaning the manor.

Harry laughed maniacally as he rubbed the dye into Sebastian's hair. It was quite easy finding some pink clothes dye and transforming it into hair dye with a little demonic energy. The green eyed demon rinsed out the now pink hair and left the Phantomhive butler to wake up to his new surprise.

It was only an hour later that there was an enraged bellow and Harry fought not to chuckle. He served the last of the tea to Ciel. Harry stepped behind the little lord's chair just as a pink-haired Sebastian barged in with murder blazing in his eyes. There was a moment of silence before Ciel broke out into peals of laughter. Genuine laughter too. Awesome!

Ciel of course ordered Sebastian not to harm Harry for this prank and Harry gleefully told him that the demon wouldn't be able to get the dye out. It would have to fade. Ciel had never been more amused at the look on Sebastian's face.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Betrayal **

I'm so sorry it took so long to get this up! I don't want it to seem like I've been abandoning this story because I'm not. I just have a really heavy workload right now and I have a hard time eve getting out of bed in the morning. I thank you all for your reviews and I hope you like this chapter. There are two omakes this time to make up for the long wait. Enjoy~!

**Reedited!**

* * *

><p><em>Hajime<em>

Last, the half demon pulled on small green flats. Like Hell he was going to wear heels. He would rather go to Lucifer first and that was saying something…

Really, why did all the wealthy manors in the area have to be so large? The Phantomhive manor was definitely bigger but this one was a close second. Harry didn't even want to think about what went on in some of the other rooms of the manor. Sebastian was correct when he said Druitt was the only human that could fit the bill for the Jack the Ripper. Too bad for Ciel that the perpetrator wasn't exactly human…

"We did not come here to amuse ourselves. Do not let your guard down!"

Harry glanced at Ciel, who was dressed up as a lovely lady with long pigtails with a pink dress and a matching pink hat with flowers covering his right eye, just to see him get hugged almost to death by Madame Red.

The green eyed demon chuckled at the picture they made. He had to admit that Ciel would have made one heck of a cute girl. (Even though he detested pink…) The two stated bickering about Ciel being forced to go as a girl and Harry decided to cut in.

"You're not the only one with a corset on Little Lord. Stop complaining."

"Hadria is right you know. And a lady never raises her voice my lady," Sebastian stated as he wrapped an arm about Harry's waist.

The small demon really wanted to die of mortification. Why did he have to pretend to be Sebastian's wife? Seriously, Harry looked really young as a girl almost too young for Sebastian. Why couldn't he go as his daughter or something? Now he had to pretend to be close to the taller demon-'you love it! You know you do- during the whole time he was here. And ever since the group *cough*Madame Red*cough* had decided their cover identities, his inner voice had turned against him! Why did all this have to happen to him?

Harry did have to admit that Sebastian looked ravishing with glasses and part of his hair gelled back. It made him want to jump the- Bad Harry!

Harry shook himself from his treacherous thoughts just in time to see everyone start moving inside. Sebastian gave him a look, probably for not paying attention, but didn't say anything. Once inside the building the only thing Harry could think was that it was suffocating. Sure he was really old and was in large manor all the time but he wasn't a very good people person. Even in London he stuck to the alleyways. He hated dances and the atmosphere of them and he had never attended one at the Phantomhive manor so why did he have to be here?

Harry glanced longingly at the door but Sebastian caught it and gave him a stern glare. The small half demon sighed. Now that Sebastian was watching he'd never be able to leave. Wonderful…

"Now then…we must first locate the Viscount of Druitt," the butl-um…tutor stated.

Madame Red and Lau had already left with Grell trailing after them, and Sebastian and Ciel had moved into the crowds while the little lord complained the whole way. Harry really didn't want to follow so he stuck to the walls and decided to be what everyone called 'a wallflower'. They were such wonderful things and it was as he was becoming a wallflower and ignoring all socialization going on around him that he spotted Ciel and Sebastian running from a little blond in…No way! That was Elizabeth! The blonde monstrosity was at the Viscount's party. How in the name of Lucifer had that happened?

Ciel had just approached Druitt only to be foiled by Elizabeth. Though, Harry noted that the blond lord had taken notice of Ciel after the boy had hidden behind him. Sebastian was able to safely pull the little lord out onto the balcony and Harry, making sure no one was watching, melted into the shadows and appeared right behind Ciel.

"That was a dangerously close call," the wizard remarked sourly.

Ciel jumped and spun with a righteous fury in his eye, "And where the bloody hell have you been?"

Harry was unperturbed by the outburst and calmly replied, "Blending in with the walls, of course. It has a wonderful perspective. You should-"

He was cut off as the violins started playing and Ciel cursed. Harry frowned at the party going on inside the manor. Did he mention that he really didn't want to be here?

"Very well… Let us employ the dance as a means of getting closer to the Viscount. You will be able to manage what you were taught, yes?"

"Are you telling me to dance in public with the likes of you!?" Ciel looked flabbergasted.

The wine eyed demon pulled Ciel inside. Harry would bet his demon heritage that Ciel would be exhausted when they reached the other side. The child really did not have good stamina. He watched as they made it to the other wall of the ballroom and Ciel leaned over gasping for breath. Ha!

Then the Viscount approached and Harry frowned. He really didn't like that guy for some reason. He just rubbed him the wrong way. Deciding to listen in he cast the spell audire (means listen/hear in Latin). It was really loud but he focused his magic on the two and the spell zoomed in on them.

"I am most honored by your compliment," Ciel stated a bit shakily.

"Pray tell, with whom did you come this evening, Miss Robin?" Robin? Ew this guy was gross…

"Auntie Angelina brought me here," Ciel said subtly wiping any traces of the kiss the Viscount had just given off of his hand.

"Madame Red? I see… Are you enjoying yourself?"

"I really am terribly impresses with this wonderful party-" 'Wow way to lay it on thick Ciel…' "-but I have wanted nothing more than to talk to the Viscount all this time."

"Ohh?"

"I have had my fill of dancing and eating," the blue eyed boy stated a bit snobbishly.

"A willful princess aren't we…my little robin?" A shiver ran down Harry's spine. That was just a little too creepy for his liking. The Viscount was going to do something and soon.

"Y-yes. Have you something more interesting in mind, Viscount?"

"Allow me to show you, my lovely little robin…" Waaaaay too creepy.

"What sort of things?" At least Ciel was a good actor.

"Would you like to know?"

"Oh yes. I am most curious."

"But perhaps it is too soon for you?"

"I am a proper lady already." Oh all the different things that could mean, little lord.

"Can you keep a secret from the Madame?"

"Of course! I certainly can!" Harry didn't like the look on Druitt's face when Ciel said that. It definitely meant trouble.

"You seem to be worried about something?" _Get your hand off of my cub's chin!_ Harry took a second to wonder if he really just thought that before turning his attention back to the conversation. The pink monstrosity was getting a bit too close. If Sebastian didn't interfere soon he would have to.

Right when Harry was about to play interference Sebastian appeared in the middle of the hallway with a large black box. The green eyed wizard stared horrified at the large box. Sebastian wasn't going to do _that_ was he? But when the other demon pulled out swords and asked for a volunteer (which happened to be Lau…) he knew he was.

Harry frowned when he noticed a moment too late that his loss of concentration had broken the spell and that he had lost track of Druitt and his cu-Ciel. __He's not your cub Harry. First Sebastian and now Ciel? Don't even go there…__

Well he could worry about Ciel later when he called for Sebastian. He needed to focus on the fact that Lau was using the black box (a closet now that he looked at it more) as a pincushion with Sebastian inside of it. The demon energy radiating from there meant that Sebastian was using his much needed energy to keep his injuries healed. He definitely needed to force feed his- _Not his_!_-_demon a soul or two again…

Once everything about the conjuring was cleaned up, Harry stormed up to Sebastian and started poking him in the chest and lecturing him about conserving energy.

"…I know you feed off of Ciel's energy sometimes but it isn't enough for some of the stunts you pull all the time! Either I'm going to have to force feed you another soul or you accept some of my energy."

Sebastian grimaced in distaste at the thought of another force feeding until the second part of Harry's statement processed.

"Hadria… to share your energy..." But the older demon could say no more. It had been such a long time since his companion had been speechless. Harry had forgotten how funny it made the Phantomhive Butler look.

"Yes. Yes. It's like sharing part of your soul for demons. I know. But if this will keep you healthier…"

Harry wasn't as nonchalant about this as he was coming off as. He was really nervous, really, really nervous. If Sebastian rejected him now then he would never accept him for a mate…

"Would you like to dance, My Lady Hadria?"

Harry glanced up in surprise (when had he looked down?) and accepted the offered gloved hand. The two swept out onto the ballroom floor and Harry was reminded again as to why he hated crowded places. Too many people…

He was distracted from his disgust when Sebastian leaned down and whispered 'I accept' before Harry was swept up into the best kiss he had ever had in his life. Even better than the last one now that he wasn't struggling against the horrors of a dress.

The taste of Sebastian was unique. A mix of blood, flesh, and funnily enough treacle tart. It was all of his favorites mixed into one and it was roaming around his mouth with such a delicious viciousness. In the beginning he had put up a small fight but that was quickly subdued and Harry let Seb-no Michaelis dominate the kiss. For he had been Michaelis, the raven demon, longer than Sebastian, the Phantomhive butler.

It was about a minute into the kiss that Harry even remembered sharing his energy. Slowly he pushed some of his energy into the kiss, letting Michaelis taste it and absorb it into his own being. With each passing second he poured more and more into the kiss and when Michaelis pulled away, his breath came out a blue icy glow, which no one noticed. He reigned his energy back in and was surprised at how much he had given away. It was almost enough to complete a mating ritual. Is that why Michaelis had pulled away?

Some small voice inside of him cried at the perceived rejection but he pushed it away and the two demons danced their way back to the sidelines.

"Hadrian you fed me too much. Anymore and-"

"It's fine. I only got a bit caught up in the kiss Mic-Sebastian. I haven't mated with anyone before." Tears pricked at Harry's eyes but he forced them down. "I'm going outside. It is much too… suffocating in here," he was able to choke out.

Sebastian watched as Harry rushed outside. He could smell the saltiness of his tears and he wanted to chase after him. He really did, but it wouldn't be right. By stopping that kiss, Sebastian had almost flat out rejected Harry. He didn't mean to do that, if anything he would have mated with the smaller demon right there, but it wasn't the proper time and place. Sebastian had hoped to explain that before his companion had left but it seemed that hadn't worked out as well as he'd wanted.

Sebastian was so surprised when Harry had offered his energy, his life essence, so casually. But he had seen his friend's nervous tic, the twitching of his left hand pinkie, and knew that his friend, the one he had thought held no interest in him for the longest time, the one demon he would choose as his mate, offered himself up like that.

Now he was regretting not just mating right there. It would be really hard to explain it to the younger male because of his stubborn ways. He started walking towards the balcony when he heard his master's call. He spared Harry's form one last glance before leaving.

* * *

><p>"Sebastian?"<p>

"Yes, my lord?"

"What is going on between you and Harry?"

"There was… a bit of a misunderstanding, my lord. Harry is… stubborn and will not hear me out."

Ciel glanced up in surprise, "You called him Harry. This must be serious if you call him by the name he prefers. What happened?"

"He believes I rejected his advances," wine eyes closed in grief for a moment before opening as if it had never happened.

"I…see. Rejection is a bit of a sore point with him. I will see what I can do."

"Thank you, my lord."

Ciel gave a small almost unnoticeable smile.

* * *

><p>"Harry."<p>

"What?"

"Sebastian says you will not listen to him."

"Oh, did he now?"

"Harry, if you just hear him out-"

"I will not! He has already rejected me _Phantomhive_," Harry sneered.

"Then why do you stay?" Ciel cut in quickly, ignoring the slight sting the bite in the demon's words made him feel, before Harry could go off into a rant.

The green eyed demon blinked in surprise and opened and closed his mouth a few times but nothing came out. Ciel sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"Did you know that Sebastian actually messed up my tea yesterday afternoon while I played chess with Madame Red?"

Harry's head shot up.

"My aunt believed that Grell had made that but I know it was Sebastian. His herbal tea was salty Harry… My butler does not mess up. You need to talk with him. I know that you do not take rejection well considering your past but it was not betrayal was it?" Harry stayed quiet. "Just talk to him please."

* * *

><p>"Sebastian?"<p>

The tall demon turned slowly with hope slightly shining through on his features.

"Ciel said you needed to explain something to me… I…um," Harry stumbled on his words trying to tell his old companion to say what he wanted to say.

Sebastian understood and motioned Harry to a chair in the library he was previously dusting. The small demon sat.

"I apologize, Hadrian. I did not mean to make it seem like I rejected you. I wanted to tell you but you had already run off. I…I have never had a mate as well. You know that demons mate for life unless one of the pair dies. You are… the only demon I have ever even considered taking on as a mate."

"But children-"

"I wouldn't mind not having them. I know most dominates don't take male submissives because they want hatchlings but I would not mind spending eternity with you and no one else."

Harry's eyes welled up with tears again. He hadn't had tears in his eyes like this in centuries. How could this man be doing this to him? This was so sudden...

Sebastian leaned down and pushed his lips onto Harry's unresponsive ones. It took but a moment for Harry to respond and then they were in a heated make out session. Just like Harry had done, Sebastian started pushing some of his essence into Harry's mouth through his breath. He had almost exchanged enough to start the ritual on his side when the door was thrown open and Lau walked inside followed by Madame Red and Grell.

The two demons were separated quicker than a flash and no one suspected anything. Well maybe except Ciel who trailed behind the group and threw knowing glances at the two of them.

"We just came to say goodbye~!" Madame stated as she flounce into the room.

"To the help," Harry asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well I could not just leave without saying goodbye to the two handsome fellows in this household could I?"

"Yes you could, Madame. If you'll excuse me I have to go prepare dinner. Oh and Sebastian? It's HARRY!"

The red clad woman watched the smaller servant leave with a frown. She turned to Lau who only gave a shrug, then to Ciel who only shook his head.

* * *

><p>"It's cold…"<p>

Harry frowned and glanced at Ciel who stood garbed in peasant clothing. Sebastian, whom he hadn't talked to since that one day in the library because there was just no time (It was only yesterday .), offered his coat but the little lord refused. So Harry put his own over the boy's shoulders before Ciel could protest. He frowned at the action but made no protest, only pulled the warm article closer to himself.

Harry only rolled his eyes and Ciel turned back around to Sebastian. "You're certain he'll make an appearance if we keep watch here, right?"

"Yes. This is the only entrance, and this is the only path that leads to it."

"And you're positive the next target will be Mary Kelly, who lives in that tenement?"

"Of course we are," Harry cut in annoyed.

Ciel started saying something else but his attention was caught on Sebastian lavishing attention on a cat. Oh how he wished that cat were him…

"…Hey are you listening to a word I'm saying!?"

"Ah. I'm sorry I couldn't resist."

Harry snickered.

A scream resounded from the alley behind them and Ciel rushed passed Harry to throw open the door of the tenement only for Sebastian to cover his eyes saying to not look. Ciel unfortunately had seen some of it and he threw up upon the pavement. Harry peeked inside and he had to say the sight was gruesome indeed. Grell hadn't stayed clean this time. No. Mary Kelly's organs were strung across the room and bits of flesh and blood were splattered everywhere. Mary's face was contorted in pain and her eyes were wide open with fear. There was a wound on her shoulder that suggested that the first attack had missed which meant that Mary had not died on the first hit. Her death was extremely painful.

"N-no this is…I rushed in because I heard the screams but she was already-"

"Already... what? We have been keeping an eye on the sole path all night. How in the world did you manage to enter that room at the end of this blind alley and evade us? Do you really plan to feign ignorance looking as you do? Enough of this, Mister 'Grell'. What say you cease your silly act? This is my first time meeting one of your ilk in the human world. You did a superb job acting like one of them."

Suddenly Grell's face twisted into a creepy grin. "Teehee! 3 Did you really think so~! Hit the nail on the head, you did. I am an actress." _Okay this is totally a guy. Why is he referring to himself as a she?_ "And a first-rate one at that. But you are not 'Sebastian' are you?"

"The young master gave me that name, so yes I am Sebastian for now." Harry felt like scoffing but decided not to. He was pretty sure Grell knew what he was and he didn't want to call attention to himself right now.

"Oh my, his faithful dog are you? That type of stud makes me weak in the knees too, he does!" Harry really felt like growling but again withheld himself from doing so. "Now then, once again Sebastian…no… Sebastian Darling~!"

This time Harry did growl, though it was very quiet and Grell didn't seem to catch it.

"I am the butler of the Burnett house, Grell Sutcliff at your service~! My dearest fellow butler I am in your hands!" Grell blew a kiss that made Harry want to incinerate him. "Ooooohh! I finally get to show you my true colors! It was utterly mortifying to be seen in front of a stud like you with no make-up on!"

Harry let out a sharp bark in warning. He knew it was dangerous to let his instincts control him but Grell was threatening his almost-mate! He was not going to take that lying down. Submissive he may be but that didn't make him weak! Again though, he was ignored as Grell focused solely on Sebastian.

"Little old me's never run into a devil posing as a butler before. So, at first, I was just as shocked as shocked can be!"

"Allow me to echo those sentiments," Sebastian replied. "I have never heard of one of your ilk being a butler. One who is supposed to stand neutral between god and humans, a grim reaper! Why did you, a god of sorts, become a butler?"

"You could say I fell head over heels for a woman."

Some of Harry's instincts calmed at that statement but something still felt off in his gut.

"And that woman is?"

"Whether you hear him out or not, I think you already know…"

Harry tuned the conversation out as his sharp nose that was on high alert caught another scent. It smelt just like another shinigami. Two of them actually… Stupid soul reapers didn't know when to leave well enough alone! He was really tempted to order them all to leave but that would give him away. Damn!

Harry glanced at the conversing group and decided that they would be safe for now. He jumped up onto the top of the building and there standing two building rooftops away were two more shinigami.

"You need to learn to mind your own business' grim reapers," he said loud enough for them to hear. The sterner looking one (and more powerful smelling) frowned but the younger one seemed to puff up in indignation.

"Our reaper is down there. This is our business!"

"Koral stand down! He is right. You are not our business but Grell Sutcliff is."

"So you're going to leave and never interfere in human affairs unless it's collecting human souls?"

"This we cannot do. You know this Master of Death-"

"Don't call me by that title," Harry roared.

The younger obviously not understanding the danger and being indignant on his superior behalf, he attacked with a gleaming sword. Harry softly whispered 'Stop' and the blade stopped an inch before breaking his skin. "You dare attack me?" Harry's voice was deadly soft and the reaper in front of him was struggling to move.

"William! Sir, help me!"

The man frowned but made no move to help. "You attacked the Master of Death. You must suffer the consequences."

Harry didn't really care what was going on. He needed blood. His hackled were already raised from Grell and now there were two more threats in his territory. The rash on needed to be eliminated. So he did so. With great relish.

Harry's hand came back from the hole in the reaper's skull with a wet squelch and he licked the blood off of his wicked claws. His logic was coming back just enough so that he didn't attack 'William' who was watching with bland eyes.

"That's going to cause a lot of paperwork."

Harry twitched. He almost sounded like Kingsley had when he was still alive and working in the Auror department trying to help Harry get away from the public out to murder him. So he waved his hand and in front of him all the paperwork that would have to be filled out for this rookie came in front of him. The rain fall didn't affect it and he made sure everything was filled out before silently handing them to William. The reaper looked surprised but gave a nod of gratitude and went to go turn them all in.

Harry wasn't going to worry about him at the moment. That shinigami would be back, so until he did come back he would go after Grell, who was now in a fight with Sebastian if his senses were correct. He hopped back over to the alleyway and barely dodged a death scythe (that looked exactly like a chainsaw. How the hell did a shinigami manage to get a chainsaw? They didn't even exist yet!) as the battle moved upwards onto the roofs.

"You're eyes are the eyes of one who does not love – tarnished eyes. You are a devil that defiles innocent souls with your vile hands and lips."

Harry hissed in displeasure but Sebastian would only be injured more if he stepped into the fight as a distraction. So, he dropped down to the alley to tend to Ciel's wound. It slowly sealed up with the help from his magic and then there was nothing but smooth skin, not even a scar. Ciel looked at Harry gratefully.

Sebastian dropped a beaten and bloody Grell to the ground a few minutes later and Harry smiled.

"I shall send you to the next life with the help of your little toy," Sebastian stated cheerfully.

"Wait please STOP!" But Sebastian didn't until Grell yelled, "Don't you want to know something about your demon friend Harry!"

Harry felt his eyes widen and he meant to go over there and shut the stupid shinigami up but his body wouldn't move. It was frozen in terror. _I need to stop him! I need to stop him! I need to stop him! Come on body MOVE!_

"H-he never told you, did he? About his Master of Death status?"

Harry stood there in shock. Why hadn't he moved? Sebastian slowly turned to him with a questioning frown but once he saw Harry's face his own darkened.

"Why didn't you tell me?" To anyone else he would have whispered but Harry heard it just fine.

So many thoughts were racing through his head. The foremost being about his hidden magic, his now not hidden status with death, and _why didn't he move?_

Sebastian slowly shook his head. "Betrayal?" The green eyed demon fervently shook his head 'no' but his body wouldn't move. "I can't accept that… in a mate. Hiding things… It doesn't work that way."

Again it was the softest whisper but to Harry it was as if it had been yelled loud and clear. And it felt as if he had been punched in the gut. Rejection?

Ciel looked absolutely confused at what was going on but he said nothing. It was with worry that he watched Harry's body stiffen unnaturally and then he turned and sprung away.

"Harry!"

But the young wizard couldn't hear Sebastian call him through his pain and grief.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> That was actually waaaaaaaaaaaaaaay longer than I thought it was going to be. I hope you liked it. And now for the two omakes I promised. And yes Hadria is intentional when he is a 'lady' it's not misspelling…

_**Omake**_

Sebastian woke with a groan. Powdered Hell root again? How many times was he going to fall for that?

He tried to move but found his arms and legs shackled to a metal table. He struggled but no matter how hard he pulled the restraints wouldn't budge. Something wasn't right…

"Do you like those? I designed them especially for you~! They're actually normal iron chains and shackles just really thick and durable iron shackles and chains. And you can't even break them!"

Sebastian glanced to the side and saw Harry standing there with a frown.

"I told you that you need to eat more and so you are. You see this?"

There was a glowing white ball in the middle of Harry's palm. The smell of it was so tantalizing… He struggled to break the bonds and get a bite out of it.

"Don't demonic instincts suck?"

Sebastian let out a raspy noise not dissimilar to a dying crow. Harry raised an eyebrow but relented and held the ball just above the demon's mouth where he let it drop into the moist cavern. It was gone in the next second.

"Congratulations you just ate a soul other than your contract~!"

Sebastian was dazed from the effects of having his instincts take over but he got the basic gist of what happened. In a rage he jumped up and chased after Harry completely forgetting that he was supposed to be shackled down.

In the underground room that Harry had made especially for this occasion, the shattered iron was spread across the room and forgotten.

_**Omake **_(This one has nothing to do with the story and Pluto will never come into this story. Sorry!)

Harry groaned as he rolled over right into a giant wall of fur. He sat up immediately and blanched when he saw a giant hellhound right next to him in the shade of his favorite tree.

An hour later Harry stormed into the manor covered in dog slobber searching for Sebastian. He finally found the older demon in the library dusting (why did he always seem to be in the library?).

"The one time I stay home to watch the mansion and you take the three imbeciles with you, you come back with a giant HELLHOUND!"

"Ah. It seems Pluto likes you then."

"You can all go sod off for all I care."

Harry left the library mumbling under his breath about stupid demons and Phantomhives always getting into trouble.

3 Months Later

Harry cackled gleefully as he sent Pluto out to go find Sebastian. It was his payback for making him the mutt's caretaker. He didn't really mind after a while because he was finally able to get Pluto to stop covering him in slobber. It was then that a brilliant idea had popped into his head. Sebastian hated dogs but Pluto loved him! :D

Oh the things he could do~!

**THE END~**

Okay so if there are any grammar mistakes or anything tell me and I'll fix it. I wrote this really late. I started at 6ish and now it's 12. Be happy I love my readers so much.

*mumbles about reviews making me work harder and faster* ;D


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: India**

I got so many reviews so quickly! :D

Thank you all so much~! Here's the next chapter.

Moonlight black rose: This follows the manga plot but I couldn't resist making an Omake with Pluto. It was too much fun!

mabidiso: Madame Red was dead by the time the fight moved to the roof so Grell had already offed her.

**Reedited!**

* * *

><p><em>Hajime<em>

"Harry!"

But the young wizard couldn't hear Sebastian call him through his pain and grief.

_Rejection! Rejection! Rejection! Sebastian had rejected him!_

Harry frowned and leaned over the pond to look at his reflection.

_"Betrayal? I can't accept that… in a mate."_

Angrily, he swiped at his mirror image and watched the distortion settle back down. The small raven haired man sighed and pulled himself to his feet. It was time to leave again. Maybe he would go to Germany for a little while.

"Rakshas (Demon)!"

Harry stopped, turned slowly, and was surprised to find someone running up to him.

"Y-you are Rakshas Soma!" That was the name he had used while in India.

"How do you know that name?"

"Do you not recognize me Soma?" the man asked with a grin.

Harry took a moment to study the very poor looking man in front of him and then he noticed the discrepancies. He was as skinny as some of the poorer people were in India. In fact the man looked well fed and there were some muscles on his bones that others would not have. The smell also didn't match. Sure the clothes stank but the man underneath them did not. There was only one wealthy person he knew in India that liked to sneak out among the peasants.

"Raajkumaar(Prince) Aadesh?"

"It is Raajaa(King) now!"

"You're English has improved," Harry stated.

"Well I've had thirty years to study it and now we trade with Britain."

"Ah. That would explain it. I see you still indulge in your dream of living amongst the commoner. I expect you would have children now?"

"Yes, yes. Many of them… but my last son…my grandfather named him."

Harry looked at the King as if he didn't care. And he didn't. So what if the last King had named his son's babe. There was nothing special about that.

"He named him Soma."

Harry just about passed out from shock.

"He did what!?"

The King in front of him backed up slightly in fear of Harry's temper.

"To name a child after a demon, with the specific intention of naming that child after the demon, would be paramount to giving up the babe and making it mine!"

Aadesh coughed uncomfortably to get Harry's attention. Once the demon's eyes had focused intently on the interruption that stopped his train of thought Aadesh flinched. The green eyes that were so beautiful before were now streaked through with red and yellow. It was a frightful mix considering the fury on the small boy's face.

"I can take you to meet my sons," the human squeaked out.

Harry's nostrils flared but he gave a sharp nod.

* * *

><p>"Sebastian! I order you to sit down and stop fidgeting!"<p>

The demon promptly did so but Ciel thought that the intense stare he was receiving might have been worse than the fidgeting.

"I'll try this again. Tell me what happened that made Harry run away," Ciel said.

But the Phantomhive butler stayed silent and only kept up the piercing stare.

"Fine," the boy muttered. "If that's how it's going to be. I've given you a month to get over this and you still won't tell me what happened. Sebastian I command you to tell me what happened!"

Ciel's eye glowed purple for a moment and Sebastian let out a sigh.

"I am surprised you didn't use that earlier. It seems I underestimated your patience." There was a long pause before the butler opened his mouth again. "When I learned of his status I was shocked… I thought he had betrayed me. I told I could not accept something like that in a mate."

There was a horribly oppressive silence before sighed and rubbed the bridge of his. "You did exactly what he feared you would."

Sebastian frowned and Ciel continued, "He didn't wish to tell you for fear of your rejection, though I'll admit that even I didn't know he was Master of Death."

"Then what do you know that he hid from me as well?"

"I'm not even sure you deserve to know," Ciel stated harshly. Then he leaned back in his overly large chair with a sigh. "I'm pretty sure you do not know that Harry is only half demon."

The stiffening of Sebastian's posture and facial features gave away his immense shock.

"He's also half human. I know it's supposed to be impossible but his mother, a full blooded demon, fled to another dimension for some reason. In that place there was no hunger for souls and she was able to settle down with a human."

"Female demons cannot give birth-"

"In this other dimension they can! Now be quiet. Harry grew up partially normally. His relatives didn't like him much so he didn't have much of a childhood but he went to school and made friends. When his demon heritage started making itself known at the age of seventeen, they all turned on him. Those that didn't were quickly killed by the ones who thought him a monstrosity.

"People he had known his whole life had betrayed him. They rejected him when he needed them most and that is why Harry fears being rejected so much."

There was another silence, though this was more thoughtful than anything until Ciel spoke up again. "Have you found him yet?"

"I have had no luck. He is not within Germany or France. I will check Japan next…"

Ciel nodded and dismissed his butler. Sebastian paused at the door and said, "You are still hiding something from me."

"Of course I am," Ciel retorted. "But this is Harry's secret to tell. I have already said too much. You'll have to ask him."

The demon nodded and left. Once he was sure that Sebastian was far enough away, he let the tears fall. Ciel hadn't known how much Harry had kept his pain away just by being there. Already he could feel himself become more cynical by the day and having to attend Madame Red's funeral hadn't helped any.

'_Harry, come back please…'_

* * *

><p>"I will not accept him as my cub," Harry stated with an air of finality about him.<p>

"But Soma-"

"No. He is selfish and believes the world revolves around him. I will not accept it. You have spoilt him too much Aadesh."

"I see…"

Footsteps were approaching at a rapid pace and Harry focused some magic onto Aadesh. His clothes went from the filthy torn up rags to splendid silks and jewels fit for the King of Bengal. Aadesh nodded in gratitude and was caught off guard when his youngest son almost knocked him to the ground when he came into the room.

"Father! It's horrible! Meena, she's… Ah who's this," the young Prince asked when he caught sight of Harry.

Harry hissed almost inaudibly in displeasure. He could feel the bond trying to complete itself but he wouldn't let it. He tightly reigned in his magic making sure it didn't go anywhere near the youngest prince.

"Ah. This is an old acquaintance of mine. His name is Soma. Your grandfather named you after him you know."

Soma blinked in surprise but said it was a pleasure to meet him as courtesy dictated before he turned back to his father and completely ignored Harry's existence. The child blabbered on about some Meena woman being kidnapped and he was going to go find her. At the end of the rant the Bengal King turned slightly pleading eyes on the demon flanking him.

Harry frowned and minutely shook his head. Aadesh adopted a grim face and told his son to leave for a few minutes. Then the man turned back to Harry and so started the argument. Harry wanted nothing to do with the child but the king wanted Harry to at least tag along in his shadow to protect him.

"Fine," Harry yelled with frustration. "I will follow and protect _your_ son in return for ten souls and no less."

Aadesh looked extremely hesitant but accepted the offer after a few moments of indecision. Harry nodded and told him to send the people to the pond that they had met at.

It was an hour later that his first victim stumbled up next to the pond and he never knew what hit him. Every hour a new person would come (they were all men he noticed) and 9 hours later he had his fill. It was another hour spent tracking down the arrogant prince and explaining that his father wanted him to come along for protection. Soma, of course, argued that he had Agni (which turned out to be a man with a very powerful god given gift) was plenty but Harry forcefully beat down the others argument with a 'I'm coming whether you like it or not!' statement.

"Where are we searching for this Meena then?"

"A trader ship from Britain stole her away so that's where we'll go first!"

Harry paled. He couldn't face England right now! _-__Rejection! I can't accept that in a mate.-_ He had made a deal, though, and he was going to stick to his end of the bargain.

* * *

><p>"Well? What is your news?"<p>

A snake demon knelt before the ornate obsidian throne. "_He_ has been spotted in Britain numerous times, my lord."

The demon lounging in the throne leaned forward in interest. His surprisingly human features pulled out of the shadows as he peered intently at the demon below him with pitch black eyes. The snake glanced up briefly and shivered at the pure look of interest on the demon lord's face. It wasn't often Lucifer took such a strong interest in anything. When he did, though, you had best get out of the way.

"How well can these _sightings _be trusted?"

"I-I saw him with mine own eyes sire," he replied shakily.

"I see. I will go scour England right now and if my precious gem is nowhere to be found, it will be you who loses your life. Do you understand, Shaste?"

Shaste shivered but replied with a 'Yes milord'.

"Good." Lucifer stood from his throne. His cropped and shaggy blond hair fell around his head in an almost angelic halo and his eyes, with no color but black to be found anywhere, seemed to gleam as he smiled. His fangs poked out from his mouth and he traced the small scar, the only scar he had, on his jaw.

He, Lucifer, had actually been wounded and it was all because of his gem. Now he would do anything to have the boy.

* * *

><p>Harry gazed at his reflection over the side of the boat. It was, of course, a first class traveling boat that the prince had paid for (Harry had just confounded the guard and the ticket collector). It had been a few days and it was the 14 of December now. It was Ciel's<em>–his cub-<em> birthday to today. He would be thirteen and Harry was sorely regretting not being able to attend. He could admit that he missed the way of life around the Phantomhive manor. He missed Finny's innocence and Mey-Rin's clumsiness and even Baldroy's funky way of cooking. But he missed Ciel and Sebastian-_Rejection!-_ the most.

He had mistakenly thought that he could finally have a happy life. But once again it was torn away from him. It just wasn't fair in any way shape or form! Why did this always have to happen to him? When he got his hands on that red headed reaper he was going to regret ever opening his mouth.

Harry didn't want to remember but it had never worked out very well when he let his memories be pushed off for so long that they overwhelmed him, so the small demon decided to do something he hadn't had to in a few decades. Meditate.

In his room (which was connected to the Prince's though the child didn't like it) he sat on his bed with crossed legs. He inhaled slowly through his nose, held it for two seconds, and released it slowly through his mouth. The process was repeated until Harry was so relaxed that the outside world almost ceased to exist.

Slowly he went to the chained box in the back of his mind where he kept horrible memories to review later. The box's existence was bad but he wasn't about to get rid of it. As long as he didn't let his memories fester for too long everything would be alright.

Now he only had that one memory contained. Where he had frozen and let Grell tell Sebastian about his Master of Death status. Why had he frozen? He hadn't wanted Sebastian to know about that. _–Yes you did!-_

He blinked. Could his inner voice be right? Harry focused on the feelings he was feeling when Grell was talking. On the outside there was shock and denial. But once he dug deeper there was a profound sense of relief. But why would he be relieved? What was he relieved about?

Harry dug a little deeper.

* * *

><p>"Aunt Francis. Is something wrong?"<p>

"You seem to be missing a servant. What happened to Harry? He was quite the good man."

"Harry… Harry is missing. We're not sure if he ran away or something happened to him. I'm hoping for the former."

The tall blonde woman frowned. "That is quite unfortunate. I was looking forward to having another chat with him."

Before Ciel could answer, Elizabeth flounced into the room and grabbed his arm to drag him away, which led to Francis scolding Elizabeth for being unladylike.

* * *

><p>Lucifer growled. There was no sign of his precious gem here in England. Sure there was a manor that he had checked out but it only turned out to be a raven demon with a contract.<p>

Shaste was a dead demon when he got back. He wasted his time for nothing!

* * *

><p>Harry felt almost ashamed of himself. So much for Gryffindor bravery. He was too afraid to tell Sebastian his secret and had wished; deep down, that someone else would say it instead. When the chance finally came his magic reacted to his wishes and held him in place.<p>

Harry decided to analyze the rejection of Sebastian as well before he came out of his calm trance-like state. Then he'd never be able to look at it without becoming emotional.

Something about the way he said _'__Hiding things…it doesn't work that way.'_ It was almost as if Sebastian was scolding him for lying. Could he have just been…?

No. Harry shook his head. He wasn't even going to go there. Sebastian had outright rejected him. He wasn't going to seek his-_not his!_- demon out. He had a job to do protecting the whining little princeling. That was going to take up most of his time and probably going to give him a migraine as well. Harry sighed in depression.

* * *

><p>Lucifer sat at his throne reminiscing about his gem. Really he had only met the child (because he was most definitely a child compared to him) once but it was such a wonderful meeting. He loved reliving it!<p>

* * *

><p><em>Lucifer was out for blood. He was bored out of his mind and had just come out of a five year meditation. He did those from time to time to help him organize his mind. The mind was a really powerful weapon when used correctly. <em>

_He had woken up and there was no food set out for him. That was the first sign that something was unusual. The second was how ravenous he was. He had never woken up quite so hungry before. Apparently the residents of Hell knew something was wrong with their king and he hadn't run into any demons yet. He had already made his way miles out from the city and there was still no one. At least there was no one until a raven haired boy stood up from behind a rock. _

_In his hands he held hell root so he was probably gathering some spices and wasn't informed by the city's occupants that something was wrong with their leader. Either that or he was a wild demon but the child looked to clean for that. And there was the fact that he had some clothes on and wasn't strutting about in the nude and he looked surprisingly human..._

_Well this demon would have to do._

_"You!"_

_The boy glanced up startled and Lucifer came face to face with the most exquisite shade of green eyes he had ever seen. He was startled for a moment but his instincts were still howling for blood so he pushed the beauty of the demon's features out of his mind to focus on the fight that was sure to come._

_"You're the lucky demon that gets to be my sacrifice today! Be honored for you will become the sustenance of the Demon King Lucifer!"_

_The child's jaw dropped and he stood there dumbly for a few seconds. Getting impatient, Lucifer attacked with his poisonous claws._

_The boy dodged and Lucifer blinked in surprise, and then grinned nastily before continuing with a barrage of assaults. The boy howled when a fist finally connected and tossed him a clear fifty feet away and straight into the bottom of a cliff. The impact sent up a lot of dust and the king waited impatiently to see if the boy was going to get up._

_He was giddy with glee when he saw a form emerge from the smoke and dust. But the demon that came out was different than the one that went in, if only in appearance. Horns curved from the forehead and around his now long pointy ears only to curve and come back out into two very sharp points that could skewer someone. He also sported a furry black tail tipped with poisonous gas. The demon's facial features became more feral as almost everything sharpened along with his hands and feet. If Lucifer wasn't mistaken the legs were curved backwards like a cat's as well… _

_The large green wings were a very attractive feature. They made the boy seem taller (though he did grow about a foot as well…) and were almost as big as his. The demon took to the sky and turned away as if to run but Lucifer wasn't going to let that happen. He hadn't had a demon he hadn't met before survive one of his most powerful punches. He wanted to learn about this new creature._

_Letting his own black wings spread, Lucifer jumped into the air and sped after the green eyed demon. He had to admit the man was fast but with the bigger and more powerful wings, Lucifer was able to catch the kid in a few minutes. He was, of course, caught off guard when the small demon flipped so he was flying with his back parallel to the ground and then shot an energy ball at him._

_Lucifer didn't really believe it would do any harm but the closer it got the more power it radiated and then he realized that if he took a direct hit from it, he could actually be fatally wounded. It was speeding so fast that all Lucifer had time to do was jerk his head out of the way and even then it wasn't enough. The highly condensed ball of energy scraped along his jaw leaving a deep gash._

_Snarling in rage, Lucifer dive bombed the arrogant child (which completely caught him off guard Lucifer was pleased to note) and sent both plummeting to the earth. They each had a grapple hold and were trying to force the other underneath with the use of brute strength, claws, and teeth. Unfortunately, Lucifer ended up on the bottom a millisecond before impact because the small (not so small now, but still shorter than his eight feet in height :D) raven haired boy had used a head butt to put him in a daze. _

_The strength of the impact made a crater and almost knocked him out. The younger demon was lying on top of him, exhausted, and Lucifer absolutely loved the feel of it. There was something different about this boy. Especially that attack that he had used. It hadn't felt demonic but it had been so powerful. He had to have this boy by his side. Lucifer was about to sit up when he felt the boy's chest expand quickly and then he was off in a flash. He pulled something out of his bag (That was somehow still miraculously with him) and tossed it at Lucifer. The king recognized the plant too late and breathed in the powdered hell root before he could stop._

* * *

><p>The memory faded and Lucifer chuckled. He licked Shaste's blood off of his hand and plotted how he was going to fetch his gem from the human world once he was found.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> Okay this is for all the reviewers who did so so quickly. I had the time today and decided to write this next chapter. Sorry no omake this time, though there will be one in the next chapter. I'm opening myself up to any suggestions or requests for stories. Once I complete one of the one's I have going on now I can start another one. If anyone wants to make a request? I do oneshots as well. I have a whole bunch I've just never really written them out. .


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: I'm Sorry!**

Wai~! I got so maaaaany reviews! I'm sorry I haven't updated in forever but I've been so busy with the school musical and now that it's over I finally have time! YAY~! For those of you who think the misunderstandings are getting to be a bit much…well this chapter should make you happy. ;D I can't believe how many people actually like Lucifer lol! I like the bad guys as well and Lucifer is pretty awesome but it's still going to be Sebastian/Harry. Here's another chapter for all those who reviewed so quickly and so nicely. I'll try to be a bit better about my editing…

**Reedited!**

* * *

><p><em>Hajime<em>

The memory faded and Lucifer chuckled. He licked Shaste's blood off of his hand and plotted how he was going to fetch his gem from the human world once he was found.

Harry sighed. Agni had once again attacked men at an Indian restaurant and left them hanging upside down. It was nice that the white haired man was doing this to protect Soma from the pain of meeting Meena but it was also a betrayal of sorts. And Harry didn't like betrayal.

_'But what can I do?'_

Nothing of course. He was only there to protect the youngest Bengal Prince and nothing else. So that was exactly what he was going to do. Maybe meeting Meena would make the boy grow up some as well.

"Soma I don't think it's a good idea to go that way," Harry chimed as the boy turned to go down an alleyway. Harry could feel Sebastian's energy and he was having a hard time making sure that his own was undetectable. He was not ready to face the older demon so soon.

"Nonsense! With Agni here nothing can hurt me."

_'The boy is an idiot and way too overconfident. That's going to get him killed one day.'_

Harry said nothing as the prince continued on. He looked around for a moment before deciding that the rooftops would be a better way to travel until they passed Ciel –_Cub!_- and Sebastian -_Rejection!_-. He discreetly jumped up and landed softly on the flat top of the building and followed after the two Indians.

About halfway down the alley his charge ran into what looked to be a brewing fight. Of course Soma being the idiot he was decided to join with his kinsmen without even knowing the details of what was going on. Harry glanced to see who Agni was about to fight and his heart constricted in pain. His energies lashed out in grief before he tightly reined them in. But it was too late. Sebastian had glanced up and seen him.

Harry really, really wanted to leave now but he couldn't leave Soma in the middle of a fight no matter how protected the boy was. Luckily for Harry, Agni attacked before Sebastian could call him out. The two were very evenly matched with Ciel being held in the butler's other hand. Harry had to admit that he was impressed with how strong Agni's gift was.

"I have struck your marma (pressure point) many times. Normally, your arm would be paralyzed by now. So why can you still move?" Agni asked in confusion.

Sebastian stayed silent and discreetly scanned the area. _'Is he looking for me?'_ Harry had jumped to a different rooftop during the battle just to make sure he wasn't seen again. Unfortunately, that didn't happen as Sebastian caught him in the corner of his eye. Before he could speak though, Ciel started struggling in the demon's arms.

"Hey! We were just passing through when those Indians picked a fight with us! Are all Indians barbarians who indiscriminately attack any Englishmen they lay their eyes on!?"

Harry's eyebrows rose. Ciel had become a bit more vicious since he had left. Soma looked confused for a moment before he turned to his kinsmen and imperiously asked, "You there! Did you attack the runt and his companion without reason?"

"Reason?"

"Well that won't do," the prince huffed. "The fool is he who wages war without cause. Agni we are siding with the runt and his companion. Our brothers are in the wrong this time!"

_'I think that's the only wise or smart thing that I've heard come out of his mouth since I've met him.'_

"All done Lord Soma~!"

"Good. You two aren't hurt are you?"

"No," Sebastian said a bit shocked.

"And you runt, a child should not be in a place like this. It's dangerous," Soma said as he plopped Ciel's fallen hat back onto its rightful owner's head.

"Lord Soma you have done a good deed!"

"It was my duty as a child of God."

Harry snorted. A _child_ of God indeed. He made sure to follow close behind his charge so that Sebastian would not come after him.

"Sebastian. You're staring into space again. I thought you had gotten over this. Now what happened?"

Sebastian looked down at Ciel with a slight grimace upon his features.

"I am positive that I saw Hadrian on the rooftops during the fight."

Ciel snorted. "Don't tell me demons can hallucinate."

Sebastian said nothing.

* * *

><p>Harry stared in horror at the house in front of them. This was Ciel's winter house in London and he would be damned if he was going to step one foot in there. Why were they here again? Oh yea. In India it is custom to invite your benefactor into the house. Stupid customs! He watched as Soma and Agni went inside and let out a huff. Well his charge wasn't going to be hurt in that house so he would just stand guard.<p>

It was a couple hours later that Ciel's scream of 'GET OOOUUUT!' could be heard clear across London. The lights went out around eleven and Harry settled down for a long night of playing watchdog. There was something in the air that was bugging him so he was on high alert. So it came as a shock when a gloved hand came across his mouth and an arm wound across his arms and torso like a steel bar.

_Sebastian!_

"Hello Hadrian."

Harry let out a muffled protest. It was Harry dammit!

He felt a cold nose press into the side of his neck. A deep breath was taken to get his smell and Harry was fighting tears…again.

It wasn't fair! Sebastian had rejected him. Why was he doing this?

"Why did you run Hadrian? I didn't mean to sound as if I was rejecting you, you know. I was shocked and disappointed that you would hide something like that from me. Ciel told me all about you being a half-demon."

Harry's eyes widened. That couldn't be! Why did his cub betray him? Before Sebastian could say anything else, the small green eyed demon took his captor by surprise with a painful bite to the hand. Then he was able to wriggle loose from the hold and sprint towards the clustered buildings of London. Sebastian took chase not a second and later.

It was exhilarating zipping through London with someone on his tail. His instincts were running rampant. He had always been a submissive demon, though most wouldn't figure that out because of his personality, and this was the thrill of the hunt. A demon with which he had exchanged his essence with was chasing him. _Mate!_

That threw him off guard and for a second Harry was suspended in the air as he tripped on a curb. Then he was hitting the floor harshly, though it hardly hurt, and came to a tumbling stop right in front of an alleyway. Harry had come to his senses. Sebastian wasn't his mate!

He jumped up to run again but he had barely made it into the alley before a heavy weight slammed into his back and he was hitting the ground again. He struggled underneath Sebastian's body and managed to turn and get chest to chest with the man but he couldn't make the butler budge any further. Then sharp teeth scraped along his neck and instinctively his head jerked to the side to give more access. Before Harry even knew what was happening there was a sharp pain in his shoulder juncture as enamel tore through the flesh.

Harry struggled but the teeth only sank deeper and he whimpered in pain. There was only one thing to do now… The wizard let his whole body relax in the perfect picture of submission. It took a few moments but Sebastian finally pulled his head away and turned to stare into Harry's eyes. They were slitted and glowing and Harry was absolutely enamored with them. He had always liked the color red (even in Voldemort's eyes though he would never admit that) and to see it in such a handsome face was amazing.

Sebastian rested his forehead upon Harry's own and softly breathed out, "You're mine now."

"Why?" was all the smaller one could choke out.

Sebastian gazed at Harry intensely before he gave a slight smile. "I promised in our contract to give you everything you wanted, didn't I? Your mind may not have said it but your body and heart were crying out for someone to love you Harry. So I will give that to you."

"You called me Harry," he said breathlessly.

Sebastian chuckled and Harry could feel it rumble through the demon's chest. "Don't get used to it. It's quite fun to annoy you."

Harry frowned in annoyance and Sebastian kissed him softly and lightly.

"See your cute when your angry. But I don't like your fear Harry. When Ciel told me about you coming from another dimension he left something major out. I want to know what it is."

Harry's eyes widened. He didn't want Sebastian to know. He could reject him again for being a freak.

_'But hasn't he already claimed me? Ciel said that demons are abominations as well. If he rejects me it would only be hypocrisy.'_

The wizard blinked. His thoughts were right. So he summoned up all the Gryffindor courage that remained and whispered, "I'm a wizard."

Sebastian stared in bewilderment.

Harry chuckled. "In the dimension that my mother fled to… there were beings called witches and wizards that could utilize magic. It's almost similar to demonic energy though they are two separate things. I attended a magical school in Scotland. The geography there was the same as here though they were much farther into the future than this dimension. I didn't want to tell you because I was afraid you would reject me like my frie- ex…friends did back home. They basically enslaved me…"

* * *

><p><em>"Harry what's that you're reading?"<em>

_Hermione's inquisitive features popped over the side of the Gryffindor common room couch. He tried to tuck it away but her greedy hands pulled the journal from his grip._

_The raven haired wizard stood quickly and tried to get his mother's journal back. If she read that… "Mione that was my mother's give it back!"_

_She paused in her taunting and looked guilty. "Oh I'm sorry Harry. You know I didn't mean… Here." She handed it back and Harry took it gratefully. "So is there anything interesting that your mother wrote."_

_Harry sighed. Nothing could keep her curiosity at bay. "Well it just talks about her family life mostly. She met Snape when she was young, before Hogwarts actually. I mean, I knew that from his memories but the information coming from my own mother just makes it so much more…more…"_

_"Plausible? Real?"_

_"Yea, that thanks," he chuckled._

_"Anytime Harry! It's what I'm here for, right?" There was bitterness in her voice that he had never heard before. Looking at his friend sharply, the wizard asked if she was okay. A small smile crossed her features before it melted away into depression._

_"You know, I thought I loved Ron Harry but lately he's just been so overbearing. Yesterday I was talking to Neville on the properties of the new plant that he discovered on the battleground in front of Hogwarts. When Ron came Neville was polite and friendly but… Ron, he lashed out and left poor Neville with a black eye. Said I wasn't allowed to hang out with other guys. I was his girl and no one else's. It's only gotten worse. If he knew I was here at Hogwarts today and not at the burrow in his room I'm afraid he would beat me Harry, I really am."_

_Harry was gob smacked. He knew nothing of this. "Why didn't you say something earlier Mione!?"_

_"I would have but I never got the chance to. Today was the only day I could sneak out of the house-"_

_There was a great woosh from the fireplace and Ron (everyone that was helping to rebuild the castle had been allowed into the floo system) stormed into the common room. He swung his head around like a giant bull looking for something to skewer and his eyes landed on the now cowering Hermione._

_"There you are!"_

_The two other builders in the room paused. Harry stood up blocking his friend from view. Hermione had always been closer to him and he had no qualms going up against Ron to protect her. That looked to be exactly what he would have to do as the gangly redhead charged forward in a rage. Harry knew he wasn't as heavily muscled as his friend but he could still hold his own with speed. The ravenette pulled Hermione and himself out of the line of fire just in time and Ron went crashing into a table. It didn't keep him down for long, though._

_The green eyed wizard pulled his wand but wasn't able to complete a spell before the taller male plowed him into the floor. His head crashed onto the stone floor with a loud smack and his hand reacted by loosening his fingers allowing his wand to slip from his grasp. Harry barely had any time to recover before a freckled hand sent his head snapping the other way. A few more punches and his face felt like it was going to collapse inwards. Dimly, Harry could make out screaming and someone was tugging on Ron. Apparently they succeeded in their task because he couldn't feel any more weight crushing him._

_With great effort he opened his eyes to see the only three other people in the room room (Hermione, Seamus, and Padma) restraining the rampaging man. Ron was able to get one hand free and he sent Hermione flying with a backhand to the face. _

_That was the last straw. Something inside of Harry snapped at that moment and he felt as his bones shifted and his wounds healed. The black haired boy didn't know how he looked at the moment but from everyone's faces it was terrifying, but that didn't matter. His instincts were calling for Ron's blood and he wasn't going to deny himself the pleasure. He surged across the room and tore the redhead limb from limb. Blood flew and his inner beast sang._

_A few minutes later as he was licking his hands clean the sound of sobs and sniffles came from the corner and he glanced up to see Hermione curled up in a ball. Seamus and Padma were nowhere to be found, and had probably fled when he attacked Weasley. He gave a low questioning whine and her head shot up in fright._

_"Hermione?" His voice was somewhat distorted and it was sort of hard to talk with all the sharp teeth in his mouth but he wasn't going to let that deter him. He took a step forward and she curled in on herself even more. This time his voice was more of a whimper, "Mione?"_

_"Harry?" The question was so low he would have missed it if it wasn't for his newfound sense of hearing. He nodded._

_She slowly and shakily stood. Then she hobbled over and hesitantly touched his face. A small purring started in his chest and she giggled lightly. There was a momentary pause before she threw herself in his arms._

_"What happened to you Harry?"_

_"This… This came from my mother I think. In her journals she wrote that she was from another dimension where demons existed."_

_A small gasp escaped her but she didn't try to pull away. Instead she only deepened her grip whispering 'Oh, Harry!'. They stayed that way for a full two minutes before the portrait was thrown open and people streamed in. Harry looked up in alarm when he felt energy gathering that was aimed at him. He quickly pushed Hermione away and about twenty full force stunners knocked him out. _

_The next time he awoke they put the brand on his hand._

* * *

><p>"They killed her when she tried to stand up for me. They thought I had messed up her mind or something…"<p>

"So you can use more power which makes you stronger and you thought I was going to reject you like those worthless creatures from your home dimension?" Sebastian raised an eyebrow and gave him a look that said he thought Harry was a bit stupid.

Harry sniffed. "Wanker."

"Throwing insults now are we? Hmph. Maybe you don't want to finish the ritual after all."

And then Harry noticed that he was still trapped beneath his captor and their face were barely centimeters apart.

Harry surged forward to capture _his_ demon's lips. Sebastian made no protests as Harry deepened the kiss. It became more and more forceful until both men lost themselves to their instincts. Vaguely Harry felt his body shift into his demon form and Sebastian followed suit. If anyone were awake they would have been terrified of the guttural screams and moans that pervaded the alley that night. But no one was near, only the dead and sleeping and they held no interest in the happenings of the alley.

* * *

><p>Harry frowned when he looked at the manor again. He officially had a mate but he didn't want to face Ciel just yet (Soma being in the house had nothing to do with it, not at all). From what Sebastian had told him after their post-orgasmic haze, the servants from the Phantomhive manor were in there as well. He hadn't known them all that well, even if he had spent a lot of time with Finny in the garden, but he knew that they liked him and would probably try to maul him with welcome back hugs. He was not looking forward to that…<p>

Around two o'clock there was a high pitch ring that emanated from the house that only Harry could hear. Sebastian was calling. Well guess it was time to say hello to his cub again…

* * *

><p>Ciel was floored. There was a human that could hold his own against a devil!<p>

"Young Master?" Ciel glanced up at Sebastian. "Someone is here that I think you would like to meet."

"Well, let them in then."

"Of course."

The butler opened the door and Ciel almost fainted from shock (he would never admit that even under the threat of death).

"Harry," he asked breathlessly.

"Hello Little Lord." There was a slight smile upon the wizards face.

"How-"

"Soma! I was wondering where you had disappeared to!"

A frown appeared on Harry's face as he glanced at the prince occupying Ciel's household.

"I am not your babysitter."

Ciel blinked. "Is that where you ran off to? India?"

Harry didn't like how Ciel has said that. It made him sound like a coward. –_But you ran_- Harry grumbled about annoying inner voices before turning his attention back onto his cub.

"Yes. I was staying in India."

"Hadrian. I'm curious," Harry's eye twitched. "Was Prince Soma named after you?"

It just had to be Sebastian to catch onto that. And when Soma opened his mouth, Harry felt like strangling the boy. "Father told me my grandfather named me after him. Though why, I would never guess."

"Then he is yours," Sebastian asked with a smirk.

"No. I have not accepted him. I will not allow the bond to complete. He is just a spoilt and arrogant little boy. Not worthy of my time. Though, I have accepted your master."

Harry stepped out of the room leaving three gaping occupants and one confused Ciel.

The Phantomhive butler was confused. Harry had accepted Ciel as his cub even knowing that Sebastian was contracted to him and would eat his soul once it was over. Why would Harry attach himself to a charge like that? Is this why Harry hated commitment? He got attached to people too easily?

Sebastian frowned. Now that Harry had accepted Ciel as his child it would be difficult to eat the boy's soul without feeling regret. And regret always spoiled a good soul. Well he would deal with it as it came.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>That flashback was added in last minute but I thought it was a nice touch! Tell me what all you guys think. Oh and for taking so long I have another omake. This one has nothing to do with the plotline. This is if Lucifer did indeed find Harry in England. It's for all those fans who would like to see a Lucifer/Harry. ^^

_**Omake**_

It came as a shock when a gloved hand came across his mouth and an arm wound across his arms and torso like a steel bar.

_Who?_

"Hello my little gem."

Harry immediately recognized that voice as he yanked the hand off his mouth. "Lucifer!"

The demon nuzzled his nose into the Harry's neck and took a deep breath. "Your scent is exquisite and your voice even more beautiful than I thought." It was said in a whisper but it still sent a shiver of terror down the smaller demon's spine. "I have finally caught you my precious gem. Did you really think you could get away from me so easily? I have spies everywhere."

"I stayed out of your grasp for centuries," Harry snapped.

The king of the demons frowned in annoyance but acknowledged that his gem had escaped him for quite a while, even by demon standards.

A wicked smile formed on Lucifer's face. "But I have you now do I not precious gem?"

Harry struggled futilely for a moment before he sagged into the body behind him.

"Come with me." Harry started in surprise but before he could say anything Lucifer started talking again. "Your chosen mate has rejected you has he not? I do not want to kill you little gem. Oh no, I have much better plans than that. Come with me and I will give you everything you could ever want."

It was true. Sebastian had rejected him. If he understood Lucifer correctly than the older demon wanted him for a mate. It was sort of surprising that the king didn't already have one but Harry wasn't going to question it. Lucifer, as the King of Demons, could give him whatever he wanted. He had the power to protect his cub. Harry would never have to worry about anything ever again.

He glanced longing at the manor once before he made up his mind. "I'll go with you but you have to protect my cub."

"Oh? Little gem has a cub does he? Well where is he?"

"His name is Ciel Phantomhive and he is contracted to Michaelis the Raven demon in that manor. And my name is Harry not gem…"

The King hissed and looked at the manor his gem had been perched in front of. Yes, there was definitely a contract in there. He sent his power and authority into the building, searched out the energy keeping the contract together, and snapped it. Howls of pain erupted from the place and his gem tensed in his arms but Lucifer only tightened his grip.

"Another one of my demons will be by to pick up your cub. I have made sure that the contract cannot be reformed and that the Raven will be unable to touch…Ciel."

Harry briefly closed his eyes but opened them once more and nodded his head. Lucifer hissed in pleasure and stood from his crouched position pulling his gem three feet off the ground in the process. He switched the demon in his arms into a bridal position and took off towards Hell.

His gem was all his now and no one would ever be able to take the boy from him!


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: The Aunt?**

You know I actually went back to read my story to write this next chapter and I have to say Harry is a bit emotional… I did like my Lucifer Omake though :D

Um and I'm really sorry that this took so long. My computer's charger broke and I'm trying to get into the Coast Guard so I haven't had a lot of time. Then my Mom let me borrow her charger but she's on the computer all the time so I don't get to use it much.

I'm not sure how much I like this chapter because I had to do it in multiple sittings and it might seem a little disjointed… Sorry. T^T I hope you like it though!

**Reedited!**

* * *

><p><em>Hajime<em>

"Hadrian."

Harry's eye twitched. "It's Harry," he mumbled under his breath. Then he looked up and quirked a brow. Sebastian had a little smirk on his face and the green eyed demon knew it was from annoying him but he couldn't help it. Hearing his full first name always rankled him.

"Harry."

Harry frowned and looked back up from his polishing of the banister, one of the few chores that Agni had not already done.

"Is something wrong?"

"Lucifer."

Harry sighed exasperated. "I'm not going to let him catch me-"

"You do not understand. Lucifer was in London not ten days ago. I felt him quite clearly."

"We are mated now-"

"And he would only have to kill me to mate with you."

"I would not accept him. I have gotten away from him before. What makes you think I cannot do so now?"

Sebastian sighed. "It is not that I think you cannot but Hadrian, I have noticed that you form attachments too easily."

"… I warned you all those years ago that I did not take long contracts. Now you know why. I hate commitment because when I do commit then I must do so completely. It is not in my nature to do otherwise…"

"So then Ciel…?"

Harry leaned wearily against the railing and pinched the bridge of his nose to stop an oncoming headache. A soft touch to his cheek had him opening his eyes to look at Sebastian.

"I have already accepted him."

"You are condemning him."

"Having his soul eaten is better!?"

"You know that is not what I meant," sighed Sebastian wearily.

"I would rather have this than his soul eaten. I know you have some form of affection him for him other than food to fill your stomach… Speaking of, have you eaten or do I need to force feed you another soul?"

"…"

"Well then the question is will you fight me this time or eat it willingly?"

Sebastian's brow raised but inclined his head slightly to show he was willing.

"Good."

"Soma-"

"I am not talking about that bratling."

"…Fine. Hadrian? Did you notice how quiet it is?"

"Yeah. What about it?"

"The imbeciles." It was a simple statement but it made Harry stand up straight. Sebastian was right; there had been no explosions or loud crashes.

"I will check on them. Please finish the polish."

Harry nodded and Sebastian walked away. He turned back to the rail and started polishing again. He knew he could use his demonic energy but Agni had done most of the other chores and he needed something to occupy his time with.

After finishing, Harry sighed and let his head flop back onto the wall he was leaning on. He ignored the slight pain from the impact and instead focused on Ciel. He had accepted him in his mind and word, yes, but the physical claiming had yet to happen. Harry wasn't quite sure he wanted to do it either.

To mark Ciel as his cub completely would turn the boy into a demon slowly and painfully. Depending on the person, the process could take hours or decades. Harry didn't even know if that was what Ciel wanted either…

Ciel would be stuck with Sebastian and Harry for the rest of his unnaturally long life. But it would also save him from his contract. If Harry marked him, the contract would form itself into a claiming mark just like Harry's making him Sebastian's cub as well.

The half-wizard knew Sebastian held a small form of affection for Ciel, mostly annoyed fondness at his determination and sometimes idiocy and naivety in certain matters, but to have him as his cub was a whole different matter entirely. Both Sebastian and Ciel would have to agree…

* * *

><p>"Hadrian."<p>

Harry looked up with a slight frown at the use of his full first name. Sebastian stood there with an amused smirk. Harry stuck out his tongue briefly.

"It's Harry… And what?"

"Dinner is ready and I do not believe the young master would mind your presence."

It was Sebastian's way of ordering him to serve Ciel's dinner. "Fine."

"Tonight is Mackerel with gooseberry sauce and cottage pie," Harry announce as he placed the plate in front of the little lord. Before he could back up though, Ciel caught his sleeve and Harry turned to him curiously.

"I am glad your back…" he muttered.

The young demon smirked, "Always, little lord."

He backed up to his place on the right side of Ciel's chair with Sebastian on the left. Soma was glancing curiously at Harry but the demon ignored him.

"So tell me how you know Soma." Well that was rude bratling…

"Ah… Who is this woman you are searching for?" Ciel asked completely ignoring the former question.

Soma's face turned sad briefly before adopting a more reminiscent look. "She has waited on me since I was born. She's like my nanny. We've been together ever since I can remember." _If I had waited on you since you were born I would have run away too you stupid brat… _"Father has no interest in me…" _He was trying not to get attached because he knew I might come… Which I did. _"And mother is so desperate for his attention. She has no time for me." _Because her lover is always slipping out to be with the common people. _"I was always alone in the palace… But Meena was always by my side. She was cheerful, beautiful, and taught me many things, just as an older sister might. I was never lonely if Meena was with me. I loved Meena, and Meena loved me."

And now the brat was making monologues. Harry took comfort in the thought that both Sebastian, though he was better at hiding it, and Ciel looked as bored as he felt.

"But," the Soma continued, "he… A British noble came… and took Meena away to Great Britain!"

A small frown formed on Harry's face when he heard the disgust in Soma's voice as he said Great Britain. He loved his country very much, even if it rained a lot, and that was almost insulting to him.

"What do you mean?" Lau asked breaking Harry from his thoughts.

"Queen Victoria, Empress of India, recognizes the domestic administrative rights of Bengal, but in truth, the political advisors sent from Great Britain control most of the politics. So the reality is we're not much different from a colony."

Ah it was always refreshing to hear about the greed and corruption of politics… not! At least politicians made good meals…

"And three months ago, _He came as a guest of that political advisor! That Fellow set his eyes on Meena at my palace… and took Meena away to Great Britain by force while I was out inspecting the town!"_

Don't be too sure about that…

"So you came to Great Britain to retrieve your woman?" Ciel asked lowly.

Wow… what a way to phrase a question to sound sexist cub. Granted, woman weren't as free as they were in his time in his original dimension, it still sounded weird.

"Yes. I'll get her back and we'll all go home together."

Ciel sighed lightly. "Still you are going a bit overboard for one servant girl-"

"THERE IS NO SUCH THING AS 'OVERBOARD' IN THIS CASE!"

Harry blinked and wished the ringing in his ears would go away. By this time the bratling had crossed the room to Ciel and had taken his shoulder hostage. The wizard gleefully watched, waiting for Ciel to tear the brat prince a new one.

"The palace without Meena is like an empty box!" Soma as yelling in the little lord's face. "Can you understand the despair I felt when I was forcibly separated from Meena!?"

* * *

><p><em>Yes<em>.

Ciel wanted so badly to say yes. He knew what it felt like. His parents had been cruelly ripped from him, shattering his heart. And when he finally thought he had recovered and built a protective barrier around himself, an uncollared demon had drilled his way past the ice to find the small spark of warmth that he had still harboured inside. Harry may not have been family but he was as close as anyone was going to get to his heart after the terrible incident. Then he ran away and though Ciel put up a tough exterior, he was falling to pieces on the inside. Harry was his stability. The one thing that was always there. Sure he would leave for small periods at a time to feed but it had never been so sudden and so long. So yes he knew how it felt, but he wasn't going to admit that to the spoiled prince in front of him.

While he knew how Soma felt on that one account he knew the Indian hadn't felt true despair. The despair of losing his family and never being able to get them back. If he had lost Harry his heart would have been forever closed and frozen but it wouldn't have been as devastating as losing his mother and father…

Ciel turned his attention back to Soma in time to catch, "-how sad I-!"

"Can't say I do."

* * *

><p>Harry stared at his cub and in that moment he could swear he saw the slitted pupils of a demon in Ciel's eye. Sebastian seemed to catch the same thing as he blinked in surprise, but Soma only felt an intimidating aura as Ciel continued.<p>

"The despair caused by such a trivial occurrence doesn't amount to much. I don't understand, nor do I want to."

Lie. Harry didn't know what Ciel was lying about specifically but he had been around him long enough to know the boy was lying… Could it be when he left? Well it definitely would have left Ciel reeling. Great now he felt guilty. Harry had thought that all of his guilt had been washed away. Apparently not.

"There are things that cannot be recovered no matter how one may struggle. There is also despair from which one cannot escape. You might not be able to grasp that, though." Ciel turned to leave with a wave.

"But…" Soma's hand clenched by his side, "But still, I… don't want to be alone in that palace anymore…"

Well, Harry thought, _I guess I can feel a little sympathetic. It's not a nice feeling to be alone_. So the demon took five seconds to feel sympathetic before he crushed the feeling entirely. Soma was still an immature, spoiled prince.

* * *

><p>"My Lord. You summoned me?"<p>

"Ah, yes." Lucifer looked down on the chimera demon that was currently on one knee with her head down before his throne. "Acirema, is it?"

"Yes my lord."

"Hm. And female at that. Interesting. It is not often female demons become high in the rankings of my court but you are the best at information gathering, I hear."

"Yes my lord."

"Good. As I'm sure you know I am looking for a little gem of mine, a demon that was able to leave a lasting scar on my body."

"Yes my lord."

"I want you to find his location. Start in England."

"If I may ask a question my lord?"

"Ah, so she can say something else! Ask."

"You have already scoured England my lord."

There was a pause. "I heard no question," Lucifer said impatiently.

Quickly, before her king decided she wasn't worth the effort and ate her, she continued, "Why have me search there first, my lord?"

"Ah. You see, the last time I was there I came across a raven with a contract. My gem's energy was around that area but he himself was not. So, I have a feeling that raven has something to do with my gem. You will start with the Phantomhive family. You leave tomorrow. Understood?"

"Yes my lord."

"Good girl. You may leave."

The woman stood from her kneeling position but kept her head down as she backed out from the room.

* * *

><p>"Hadrian?"<p>

"It's Harry!"

"Have you met any of the gods in India?"

Harry blinked and looked up at Sebastian from his spot on his bed. What a strange question…

"Hmm… Yes. I've met Kurishna, Ganesh, and Kali. Why?"

"Ah. Earlier the prince and his butler told us of Kali the Destroyer. As I have never been to India I was wondering if she is as powerful as she is made out to be?"

Harry snorted. It was a valid question considering most gods and goddesses were arrogant weaklings with over exaggerated powers.

"Yea. Kali is really powerful. She would probably give a middle class demon a run for their money. We sparred once. Caused a lot of destruction…"

"I would have thought she would kill any demon," Sebastian said musingly.

"Well she doesn't hate demons or anything. She was just so insulted that one had dared to challenge her and she-"

Harry shot up from his bed like a spring and took a deep whiff. Sebastian frowned and scented the air as well. They both stiffened when they smelt a higher class demon prowling around the mansion. This was not good.

"I'll draw them away. I know I haven't been here long but I won't allow any demons to put us into danger. Especially Ciel because he can't protect himself," Harry said quietly.

The elder demon jerked his head in irritation but nodded.

"Could you…" Sebastian sent him a curious gaze. "Could you ask him if he wants to be marked? And don't leave any of the details out! I don't want him to go into this blind… I would like both of your answers… even if it's to think about it… by the time I get back!"

* * *

><p>Sebastian let out an amused huff which turned to a sigh as his mate shot through the manor to exit through the back door.<p>

Acirema blinked as a blurry black figure jumped away from the property she was gathering information on. It took off at full speed and she growled in excitement when she noticed it was definitely not the raven with the contract. It must be the one that had injured her King!

The female demon gave chase, thanking her lucky stars for her speed because that boy was fast!

By now they were in a forest and she was only several feet away from him. So it came as a surprise when he stopped abruptly almost sending her careening into a tree trying to dodge around him. Acirema growled under her breath.

Turning, she sucked in a surprised breath. This demon was a type of chimera as well. The rarest kind of underworlder. No wonder Lucifer wanted him. There hadn't been a male chimera in millenia!

"What do you want?" he barked sharply.

"Lucifer is waiting for you little boy. It is useless to hide from him!"

His eyes flashed an eerie green with red and orange streaks. It really reminded her of Lilith…

* * *

><p><em>"Acirema!"<em>

_"Lilith… you're all dirty again. What have I told you about leaving the city walls?"_

_Lilith's eyes flashed green, gold, and red in anger. "Just because you are ten years older than me does not mean you can boss me around still. I am over two thousand years old!"_

_"Lilith you know I didn't mean-"_

_"Yes, you did," she growled. But then she sighed. "I understand you don't want to lose me or have me raped but I'm an adult and I can take care of myself."_

_Acirema's lips turned up slightly and she nodded in agreement._

_"Oh! So I have finally found a way to leave~! I won't have to eat souls anymore!"_

_Acirema frowned. Why was her sister still so reluctant to eat souls even after all these years? It was their nourishment and humans weren't even worth compassion (not that she had a lot to give… and all that she had went towards her sister…)._

_"Lilith," she sighed._

_But the girl only shook her head stubbornly, mussing up her beautiful red locks. "Can you keep a secret?"_

_The elder sister looked offended. "Of course I can. Who do you think I am? A tattle telling rat?" _

_Lilith giggled but her expression immediately became serious again. "Lucifer is still looking for a mate… He… he saw me yesterday and expressed an interest. But I don't want to mate with him! He's nasty and slaughters thousands without remorse!"_

_"Lilith… that's in our nature," she sighed. Then her eyes crinkled a determined light entered them. "Lucifer would be a wonderful mate. He would provide and protect you from all the other demons! This is wonderful news."_

_But her little sister did not share in her excitement. She only shook her head and trudged upstairs to her nesting room. Acirema pressed her lips into a fine line. This was the best thing to happen to them since their parents had died (at least they were left the nest inside the city even if they had to defend it). Her sister would put up with it whether she liked it or not. So during her sister's rest she snuck over to the palace and offered her sister's hand to the King. He accepted and the next day they came and took Lilith from the house._

_That day was the last day she had ever seen her sister. And her eyes would forever haunt the elder demon. The betrayal and anguish in those green, gold, and red eyes…_

* * *

><p>The ceremony for the mating (only because he was King) never happened. One night Lucifer had come to their nest seeking her sister but Acirema didn't know where she had gone. In fact she was disheartened to know Lilith had disappeared the night before. In a fit of rage, Lucifer had destroyed their nest. The only thing she had left of the past.<p>

Acirema needed to find out what happened to her sister so she became a spy and one of the best. Now… now she was looking into those eyes again. Except it couldn't be her because this demon was male. This demon… why couldn't she attack this demon? Lilith's eyes should not hold her back.

The boy just looked confused as she continued her internal struggle. Finally she snarled and he backed away in surprise, his human features sliding in to cover his chimera form.

"Why do you look like Lilith," she finally gasped.

"Mum?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> Hope you liked it~! I totally wasn't planning on giving Lily a sister but it definitely helped with my writer's block. Kicked it to the curb actually. Hope I can update more often now but don't count on it.

Oh and there are two polls up for the Noah's Ark Circus. They won't be closed until I finish with this arc… and who knows how long that will take so vote please~!

And review please~!


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Curry Yum~**

Oh so I recently found out that demon in Hindi is Rakshas not Bjoot. Bjoot is ghost but I'm too lazy to go back and fix it (EDIT: I fixed it!)… I'm not sure that I'm ever going to use it again so… yeah. How did I find out? I work at this awesome Indian restaurant that's how! :D Oh! I also know how to say I don't speak Hindi. Wanna know? Do ya? Do ya? It's: Mein Hindi nahi bolti. The 'n' in mein is silent so it sounds like may.

DarkAdarah: I know I already Pm'd you but I thought other readers would like to hear my answer. So Lucifer is going to call any demon just a demon because he is the most powerful. As for Sebastian's power level he is in the middle of the upper range. So he's not the best of the best but he's pretty up there. Compared to Harry without magic, Sebastian is much stronger because Harry would barely scrape the top of the middle range (because he's a half breed). With magic… Harry shoots up to Lucifer's level. Not even going to mention the power that Master of Death gives him…

**Reedited!**

* * *

><p><em>Hajime<em>

"Why do you look like Lilith," she finally gasped.

"Mum?"

"What?"

"Um… I don't know a Lilith but my mother's name was Lily."

It couldn't be! Not her child! B-but how!? If he was her child where had she gone? What had happened to her? Shakily she reached out and grasped the boy's shoulders. He didn't move.

"You… Where did Lilith… Lily…go? Where did my sister go?"

The smaller one's eyes widened and he would have stepped back if not for the iron grip she had on both of his shoulders.

Harry breathed out slowly. He remembered reading in Lily's journal that in her original dimension her name was Lilith but there was no mention of an older sister… only a brief passage on a demon she nested… with…

"Are you Acirema?"

The demon in front of him looked about to cry, something he never thought he'd ever see in his lifetime. Ever. Harry crying was understandable… he was half human, but a full demon breaking out into tears. That was unnerving.

So he touched her furred cheek and softly asked, "Are you okay?"

Acirema, he was assuming that was her name as she hadn't answered yet, took in a deep breath and released it slowly. Then she did it again and again. Finally she pulled away with dry eyes and Harry took the time to truly study her features.

Her eyes were a clouded blue that slanted upward at the edges and her hair was a beautiful shade of white-blond that fell to her waist but did nothing to hide her five inch long ears (shorter than Harry's) and the white ram horns that protruded from her temples. The wings on her back were much smaller than Harry's and pure white. It would definitely be hard to look at her long when she was in the sun. The glare would be too much for human eyes.

Something flicked agitatedly behind her and Harry caught sight of the thin white furred tail tipped with the acidic green poison. So if there was poison there then it was probably on her horns as well…

The fur was also a white blond but it covered her high cheekbones and delicate jaw but stopped before it reached the chin, mouth, or nose. He couldn't see her body for she was wearing a white toga but her legs were also like a cat's and covered with fur. One different thing was that she actually had paws for feet instead of human toes.

Acirema sighed and ran a hand through her locks. If this was truly her child then she could not repeat her past mistakes. Even if it killed her… she would not turn her nephew in.

"If you are really her child, can you tell me what happened to my sister," she asked softly.

Harry blinked and sent a speculating look at his 'aunt'. "Why should I?"

The elder demon flinched and Harry felt a small sliver of guilt work its way into his gut.

"She… she was the only thing I had left and I gave her away to Lucifer. I thought it would be for the best. He would protect her and she would be eventually happy. But she disappeared before anything happened. The last time I saw her… her face! So full of betrayal," Acirema choked out "I will not make the same mistake with you!"

Harry, whose body had tensed, slowly relaxed and nodded. "I can tell you, if you keep Lucifer off of my tail for as long as possible."

His aunt nodded in relief.

"She found a way to go to another dimension."

_"Oh! So I have finally found a way to leave~! I won't have to eat souls anymore!"_

"She was reborn into the other dimension by attaching herself to a fetus. She grew up like a normal human… well until her demonic energy was mistaken as magic." Harry scratched the back of his head but continued, "She fell in love with James Potter, my dad, and had me. Then when I was only a year old, they were attacked and she gave her life for me. Later in life my genes activated and I was scorned so I fled to the dimension my mother was originally from."

"So she is dead." It was not a question.

"Yes."

It hurt Acirema to know her sister was dead. Dead meant gone forever. But at least now she had closure. She knew what happened instead of having her imagination conjure wild and horrible scenarios. And she had left a bit of herself in the form of her son. As the duty of the older sister it was up to her to protect him now.

"Will you tell me about yourself? Not your past if you don't want to talk about it but… now?"

Harry scrutinized the miserable but determined form in front of him and couldn't stop the small smile that turned his lips upward. He liked her.

"I guess I can," he said with fake reluctance. She didn't seem to notice. "I just recently mated with the raven demon in the manor I just fled." Acirema winced. Now she would have to be especially careful with Lucifer. He would not be happy at all to hear that if he found out. "And there is a boy I wish to mark as my cub." A glint developed in the older woman's eyes and Harry hurried on before she could say anything. "You can meet him later when you're more, er trustworthy…" The light dimmed but didn't leave and she nodded seriously. "Em… there's this spoiled prince that was named after me but I won't accept him."

She frowned but nodded in understanding. Spoiled humans were the worst and most annoying kind to be around. But they were also a large percent of the humans that made contracts.

"My name is Hadrian James Potter. Call me Harry."

When Harry said no more she closed her eyes lightly then opened them again and waved goodbye before jumping off. Harry watched her go sadly. She was family; blood family related to his mother, and he wished to get to know her. Knowing that she was putting herself in danger to protect him (Well he hoped she was because they didn't swap blood to seal the deal… that was a great deal of trust Harry was showing on his part) only made that guilt in his gut grow but he ignored it. He would do anything to protect his cub and Sebastian… Michaelis… his mate.

* * *

><p>By the time the wizard demon got back to the mansion (he had walked wanting more time to think about Acirema) it was mid-afternoon. Outside the manor doors he paused. If he was truthful… Harry was afraid of Ciel and Sebastian's (he would just refer to him as Sebastian so as not to confuse anyone *coughthreeimbecilescough*) answer to the marking.<p>

_'It'll be fine Harry! Even if they say no you have Sebastian,'_ he thought resolutely to himself.

He pushed open the door and slipped inside, soundlessly closing it behind him.

"Harry!"

He turned and barely caught a relieved Ciel in his arms. What…? He looked down at the boy in confusion. Why had he jumped on him like that? Harry surreptitiously glanced around. No one there… huh.

"Little lord. Is something wrong?"

The boy pulled away with anger twisting his fine features. "You just returned and then you disappear again," he hissed dangerously. "Sebastian said there are demons looking for you. Care to explain?"

The boy's foot was tapping impatiently on the ground and Harry felt like laughing nervously but reigned in the urge. Instead he replied, "Well there was. But now there's not. So no need to worry little lord."

Ciel's eye twitched. "No need to worry? You've had the King of Hell after you for centuries and there's no need to worry!?"

Harry quickly cut him off before the teen throw a hissy fit. "He's been after me for centuries," the wizard stressed. "Not once has he caught me. And he won't in the future either now that I have a demon in the courts willing to pass misinformation."

The Phantomhive's eyebrows furrowed and asked, "What?"

"I found out my mother had a sister. Which means she's my aunt and she's willing to put her life on the line for my own."

Ciel frowned for a moment before hesitantly nodding. His cub would trust him on this for now. He was about to move on but Ciel grabbed his sleeve stopping him. Harry raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Sebastian also said… he said you wish to mark me which would eventually turn me into a demon."

"Yes."

Inside, Harry was a mass of nerves, but none of it showed in his voice or face. Ciel, too, had a mask of steel in place. It was slightly unnerving how good the boy had gotten at covering his emotions.

* * *

><p><em>'To have a family again,'<em> Ciel thought longingly.

It would be an unconventional one, sure but he longed for a family. He longed for the connection that he had lost when Madame Red… when his aunt, his last next of kin died. Aunt Francis was close and kept him somewhat grounded but she wasn't around often and Lizzy just didn't understand.

Harry would technically become his 'mother' and when he would start to turn his contract with Sebastian would become another mark and make his butler his 'father'. Though he would consider both his brothers… older brothers he could count on. Sebastian, reluctantly, told him he was slightly attached to him and if they went through with this he wouldn't abandon him. As a raven demon he was protective of children and when he had first made the deal he had expected it to be slightly quicker than it was turning out to be, dragging over three years…

He didn't know what type of demon Harry was but he did know the man was protective and once he got attached he would put his all into the relationship. The only thing he was worried about now was Lucifer. The King of Hell wanted Harry as a mate and wouldn't be merciful if he found out that he was mated and had a cub…

He wanted it. He wanted it so bad he would scream it to the world if it wasn't completely undignified and unbefitting of someone of his status.

So instead he said simply, "I want it."

* * *

><p>"Hadrian."<p>

Harry sighed and looked up at Sebastian. When the younger demon didn't automatically correct the elder Sebastian knew something was wrong. So he said so. His mate smiled shakily and a bubbly laugh spilt over his lips before the butler found himself with an armful of giddy chimera.

"He said yes," Harry whispered reverently. "He said he wants it and now…" He paused and stared into wine colored eyes. "Now it's up to you."

The raven's lips quirked up slightly and whispered one word that had his mate purring in contentment. "Yes."

* * *

><p><em>A few hours later…<em>

"Well we're heading out okay?" Soma waved as he walked to the door. Teasingly he turned to the earl, "Hurry to bed, little runt Ciel!"

Harry's eyebrow twitched at the sound of the little lord's annoyed snort. He had to agree with his cub. Soma was bloody annoying!

After three minutes of waiting the four of them (Lau, Ciel, Sebastian, and Harry) all set out to trail the prince and his servant. It was quite boring and the wizard was ready to go back to the manor and slip into the bed. He hadn't slept in three whole weeks and it was starting to get to him. He needed an hour of sleep at least once a week, unlike Sebastian the full blood. Bloody lucky bastard…

"By all appearances they really are just trying to find someone, hmmm?"

Harry grunted in agreement as the two targets came from another store. He knew exactly what was going on and he had the strongest urge just to tell them and get all the bloody unnecessary trips out of the way… but where was the fun in that? Once he got his sleep he would be in much higher spirits and all the emotional turmoil would be wiped away. And he had never told before so why should he now? If Ciel was going to become a demon able to protect himself he needed practice and this mystery solving for the Queen worked out wonderfully.

"In order to obtain information about someone in England, the first stops should always be the local shops and pubs. They aren't doing anything out of the ordinary… Brr. It's cold," Ciel muttered rubbing his hands together for warmth.

Harry poked the boy in the back of his head sending a warming charm through his cub's body. The little lord blinked surprise then nodded his thanks.

"1 a.m." Sebastian murmured. "They will be returning to the town house shortly. Let us head back as well," the demon stated a bit louder.

Harry knew at 2:45 Agni would head out so he plopped on his bed and gratefully took a nap, waking at 2:40 and heading slowly to the foyer.

"You…! Take me with you as well. I was aware that Agni would sometimes go out after I had gone to bed. I want to know… what he's up to."

Harry blinked. There was that sliver of maturity showing in Soma again. If only they could make it grow…

"He went into this building," Lau stated cheerfully.

Ciel's brows furrowed. "If memory serves correctly this is… I see now I'm starting to get the picture."

Harry smiled proudly.

"What do you mean? Whose house is this?"

"Now, now your highness. Patience, patience." A mysterious aura shrouded Lau as he continued, "It will be clear once you've gone inside. And you will be forced to face the truth, whether you like it or not. You… and I both… kay?"

Harry snorted. Figures… Lau was pretending to know more than he let on again.

"By the 'and I' I take you no clue either?" Ciel asked with an annoyed huff.

"Yes~," the Asian man stated cheerfully.

"This residence belongs to Harold West Jebb who runs an extensive import business," stated Harry.

Ciel hunched in his shoulders and said, "I had the distinct pleasure of meeting him once. Hes an unsavory sort who loves all kinds of titles."

"Imports hmmm? We're in the same business then~!" Harry almost scoffed. Lau's imports weren't as innocent as they sounded.

"Why would Agni go to an importer's house," Soma asked in confusion.

Harry threw his two cents in seriously, "He mainly imports spices and tea leaves from India, and runs 'Harold Trading', a general store, and the 'West Harold', a Hindustani coffeehouse."

Sebastian continued from there. "While investigating Miss Meena I happened across Mister West's name in some of the documents I was reviewing. Per those papers, Bengal is indeed his main trading source of his wares… and he has suffered collateral damage from the hanging incidents but…"

"It seems the company representative, Mister West himself, just happened to be away at the time of the incidents and escaped being hung," Harry finished. Sebastian set him a nod and Harry practically beamed.

"Well, there's nothing for it. Let's go take a look," Ciel sighed.

"As you wish, sir."

Sebastian lifted his soon to be cub under his arm and leapt over the barricade easily. Lau followed but the prince just scrabbled at the giant wall futilely. Harry sighed, grabbed the back of the boy's clothes and tossed him up. Soma barely had time to grasp onto the snow covered ledge as he let out an 'oomf!' of discomfort.

Lau asked if the boy was alright but Soma was too worried about the dogs and he watched in amazement and a bit of confusion as they backed away. "The hounds are falling back…?"

Harry sighed as landed lightly on the ground and Sebastian smirked in victory. "What cowardly guard dogs Mister West keeps."

The man hated dogs and was way too obsessed with cats. Really it was a wonder the demon didn't slaughter all the dogs in the world, that's how much he hated them.

"Over here, over here~!"

Everyone turned to look at the Asian man swinging keys around his finger. "You-" Ciel growled.

"Nooo~! What do you take me for? I didn't kill them just put them to sleep! I think it's a four thousand year old method from ancient china?"

That perked Harry's interest. Ancient methods were always fun and he could tell the man wasn't lying but before he could ask Ciel cleared his throat and ordered, "Never mind. Let's stop dallying and find him already!"

Everyone agreed and silently moved into the darkened house.

"There do not seem to be any guards inside," Sebastian said looking around in the gloom. "I can hear voices on the second floor. What say we go have a look upstairs?"

"You've done a splendid job. Don't look so tormented, old chap. Why not have a cigar and relax?"

Harry could clearly hear everything in the room from his position against the wall. Everyone else was poking their ear against the slightly open door to get a better angle to listen. Even Sebastian… though he was only doing it because he needed to look normal. If the raven had wanted he could have lounged outside the walls and listened in, but there were other people here today and they needed to go through the tedious task of getting in the house and making sure no one was seen. Lau could have probably done it himself. Though the Asian smuggler didn't know much about their cases he was part of the underground and he knew a lot. Harry was willing to bet the guy was a martial artist.

"This is a first-class Havana cigar I bought from James Fox, the royal warrant holder." Yuck… he didn't know why humans smoked… it tasted disgusting and killed them from the inside. "… The plan has been executed to perfection so far. Everything will be resolved in a week's time. And as long as I have the 'right hand of god' my scheme will be realized! Three long years I've waited. I'll see myself victorious in this no matter what!"

"If I can carry out my mission as promised…" Agni replied shakily. "Meena wi-"

And then the idiot prince burst into the room.

"You bloody foo-!" Sebastian quickly covered the little lord's mouth. "He knows the young master, Hadrian, and I. Let us see how things proceed before rushing in."

Harry frowned. This wasn't going to be a nice encounter at all. But the wizard demon still didn't move from his spot against the wall. Even when his magic and demonic energy wanted to reach out and comfort the prince in his distress.

"M-my prince-!"

"What is the meaning of this!?" Harry imagined Soma shaking his poor butler. "Have you known where Meena was all along?" Of course he has. But he's not going to tell you that…

"Ah… So that's your master, hm… Agni?"

"You! You're the swine who took Meena away!"

"Agni! Knock him down!" Harry winced. Nothing was going to happen. Poor bratling… "Agni what are you doing!?"

"Hmph!" There was definitely a smirk in that tone of voice. "Agni. Throw his annoying Highness out of here…"

"Though there's no mistaking West's involvement in the hangings based on their little chat, they no longer seem to be 'incidents of the underworld'. And that means this is all outside the Earl's jurisdiction~," Lau whispered cheerfully. "As it has to do with polite society and all."

Ciel twitched at the insult and muttered, "Indeed. But informing the yard is a pain so what do you say we beat them silly and then go home?"

Sebastian looked around with a frown and caught Harry's eye. The half demon smirked and pointed up. Wine eyes followed his finger up to the deer head mounted on the wall and filled with understanding. Harry nodded at his mate with a smile.

"That doesn't sound half-bad but I have another idea. Why don't we leave West at large for a little while? Tonight we'll be leaving here with that thick headed prince," Harry cut in casually.

"But West knows what you three look like right?"

"That he does," little lord snorted in annoyance.

"Please let me handle it," Sebastian said smoothly.

Harry ignored the three as Sebastian started pulling the deer head off the mount and instead focused on what was going on inside the room.

"Agni what is wrong with you!? Explain yourself!"

"I… I have nothing to tell you. Please leave now." The Indian butler sure was holding himself together well.

"Wh-what are you saying?"

"Good boy," West chimed.

"You bastard what did you do to him!?"

"Please stop," Agni cried. It sounded as if he was tugging on something… maybe pulling Soma away from West?

"Let me go Agni! Why are you doing what he says!?"

"Well, I never! My Geives and Hawkes suit is all wrinkled." Bastard…

"Agni! Get your hand off me!"

"You know for those chaps who are hard of hearing a good beating always does the trick!" Harry gaped. "Agni. Give the Highness a good whack to shut him up."

Sebastian had finally finished removing the head and pulling it over his own.

"Haha! What's wrong? It's not like I'm telling you to kill him. I'm only telling you to rough him up a bit so he'll bite his tongue. Aren't I nice?" Harry almost groaned. Sadistic bastard. Poor Agni…

At that moment Sebastian entered and Harry heard the thud of skin hitting clothed skin. So the hit was blocked. Thank goodness… Wait? Why was he worried? He wasn't! Harry frowned again and refocused back on the sounds of destruction and West's wails coming from the room. Even if he was worried it was about Agni having to betray Soma… yeah…

"Gyaaaaaah! No! Not the chest I bought at General Trading!" Serves you right bastard…

"Stop! That's a one-of-a-kind Galle lamp from Thomas Goode!" This time Harry snickered.

"This is all starting to look very dangerous. We should take our leave now, Earl." Without preamble Lau picked Ciel off the ground and took off down the hallway. The Phantomhive yelled at Sebastian to run once he got the prince and the contacted demon agreed.

Harry had forgotten how much Lau actually liked Ciel.

* * *

><p>"Ah! Acirema back so soon?"<p>

"Yes my lord," the woman said bowing. She was supposed to report in tonight so there was no need for that question but he was King so she didn't point that out. She rather liked her head on her shoulders thank you.

"News?"

The chimera shivered at the anticipation in that one word but replied, "You were correct my lord. He was staying at that house and there was more recent energy signifying that he had been there again but it was a while ago. From there his energy crossed the seas but I could not get a good reading, my lord."

"Check India."

She started at the sudden answered but agreed and slowly backed out of the room with her head bowed.

Lucifer watched her go with a frown. There was something off about the woman now and he had almost taken her head when she reported she didn't know where he was. But… she was the best he had right now. Killing minions was all well and good but killing useful ones usually came back to haunt him.

So for now he had to meditate to get his temper under control. His gem had escaped him for centuries! The longest anyone had hidden from the King and lived. It was really starting to get irritating as his patience only stretched so far. But at the same time it made the thought of catching the male chimera so much sweeter.

Yes. So much sweeter…

Anyone that would have seen his wicked smile in the darkness would have run screaming in fear.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> I hope you liked it! Review please~!


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Preperations To Be Made**

So going to school and working two jobs doesn't leave a lot of time to update and in the spare time I have I'm usually reading fanfiction… I feel so bad. T^T

So I hope you like this next chapter~! Lucifer is getting ever closer and it's going to cause problems in the future!

**Reedited!**

* * *

><p><em>Hajime<em>

Anyone that would have seen his wicked smile in the darkness would have run screaming in fear.

"It was incredible. He was beyond human," Ciel murmured.

Soma sat with his head upon his arm in depression but replied, "It's called Samadhi. Anyone with it has that power."

"Samadhi?"

"It has to do with their religion," Harry answered walking into the room with some tea. "It's like entering a type of trance."

"Humans are strange creatures. Their blind belief that they call faith can call out enormous strength from within," Sebastian said. "The Vikings of the past called upon Odin. The holy knights and crusaders fought in the name of Yahweh."

"For Agni… His belief in his God Soma allows him to use that power," Harry piped in setting the tea upon the small table between the two couches the boys were upon.

"It is something we could never obtain… bred from love and belief. The power of 'faith'."

Harry snorted. Could never obtain his ass. Some demons had absolute faith in Lucifer they just couldn't obtain the same god-gifted power that humans can with their faith.

"Then tell me why… did he betray me? How did he leave me behind so easily!?"

The china was swept was swept off the table and a surprised half-demon caught them with only scalding liquid as his reward.

Ciel stood and backed away. "You-!"

"Why is it that everyone around me vanishes! Why… WHY!?"

The prince stormed out in a huff leaving a shaken Ciel, a (not so) surprised Lau, an annoyed demon, and a furious and burned half demon.

"Are you okay?"

"Yea, we dodged," Lau stated.

Harry huffed, "I was obviously not as lucky. But at least the Haviland tea set that Sebastian picked out is all right. "

He started placing the precariously caught pieces of ceramic upon the table.

"I guess I should… teach him some manners," Sebastian said with an almost gleeful undercurrent that Harry could barely catch.

As he walked out of the room Harry sighed and glanced at his sopping uniform and carpets. Tea stains were a bitch… "Guess I should clean up in here."

Ciel glanced around and grimaced in distaste. "I will go help Sebastian. Harry… Please make sure there are no stains on the carpet."

"Of course, little lord."

* * *

><p>A little while later Lau had left the room to wander the mansion and Harry set to work cleaning up the mess with magic. With Sebastian knowing now he wasn't afraid to use it to his advantage. He was hesitant, but not afraid. Finally ten minutes later the tea stains had been removed from his clothes and the room, the tea set returned to its cabinet, and Harry set out to find the rest of the manor's occupants. Sensing Sebastian's energy in the main hall he followed it and came upon them just in time to hear Soma's confession.<p>

"I'm already seventeen but I'm still just a child who knows nothing about the world compared to you. I have been spoiled with luxuries from my parents… so I have never tried to understand other people. Although I noticed Agni had something on his mind I never bothered to ask him. So, this time I want to know. I want to meet them directly and confirm their reason for leaving my side. That's why I ask this of you! I also…"

"I refuse."

It was said in such a blunt way that Harry had to duck back into the hall he had come from to hide the laughter on his face. But… that Soma could admit all that had brought his status higher in Harry's eyes. He was growing up and maybe eventually he would accept the other boy as his own. Maybe…

"Though," Ciel said and Harry turned his attention back onto them. "My door is always open."

Soma paused for a second before a brilliant smile formed on his face and he glomped the small boy from behind.

"Oh. By the way, I am sorry for throwing those cups earlier. Please forgive me." The prince turned to look at Sebastian before hiding behind Ciel and asking for forgiveness from the butler as well.

Harry stepped out into the hall and suggested they continue their previous meeting. Everyone agreed and the half-demon turned to find where Lau had wandered off to. As he passed Soma, the prince grabbed the tailcoats of his jacket making him pause.

"I am very sorry for how I have been treating you Soma…er, Harry. You have been protecting me alongside Agni and have kept us out of very serious situations. Without your guidance we.. I would have been lost in Great Britain. So thank you. And please forgive me."

Harry closed his eyes and smiled. Growing up indeed. He turned and placed his hand upon Soma's head. "Everything is forgiven. As long as you remember not to drench me in tea," he stated teasingly.

Even through his dark skin, you could clearly see the blush on the boy's face. He quickly turned and ran towards the meeting room, leaving a smirking Harry behind.

* * *

><p>"Firstly, isn't it almost for certain that those incidents caused by Agni were under West's orders? With his physical ability, it's possible he could have done it alone. So what we have from West's speech so far is 'The three year plan', 'the completion of the plan is in a week', and 'Agni's right hand is essential'," Ciel said contemplatively.<p>

Sebastian sat more tea on the table and Soma shied away. Harry would have to ask the demon had done to make the boy so wary of him.

"Of these the most important is 'in one week'."

"Using his 'right hand of god' he might make the next strike at a big event," Lau suggested smiling. "Hm, but its winter now so all big events are pretty much over."

"Sebastian, can you think of any major events taking place within a week's time," Ciel asked.

"A week from now? Amongst the written invitations addressed to young master there was… a choir concert organized by the Sophia Choir Institute at Westminster Cathedral, Wagner's Opera at Covent Garden Opera House, a prospering exhibition of Indian culture in the Empire at Crystal Palace, the World Currency exhibition at the British Museum."

"Indian..?"

"Young Master, reading your letters thoroughly, no matter what the content, is the way of a gentleman."

"Give it a rest and tell me the details quickly."

Harry inwardly laughed at Ciel's irked expression. It was just too cute.

"Next week the prospering exhibition of Indian culture held in the Crystal Palace has a main program displaying the achievements and productions of the English in India. As a part of this event, a curry show is scheduled. Young master has been invited to act as a special judge for the show. The show basically has several companies competing against each other to make the best curry. There is a rumor that the queen, who loves curry, will come and observe as well… Other than that, would you like me to investigate the other parties or institutes?"

"Indian curry… I think it's kind of obvious…"

"It looks like you also noticed Earl."

"Ah. 'Three years' 'the show'. There is only one answer to explain what West, who obsesses over brand names, is thinking about right? I can't believe this turned out to be such a pointless case."

Harry could see confusion start to pull at Soma's face.

"Ahaha! So it really is a pointless visit."

The prince was probably going to burst from confusion.

"Hold on a second! I don't understand! Explain from the beginning!"

Ah. There it was…

"Calm down prince. From now on we'll explain everything in order. Well the earl will anyways," Lau said cheerfully. Harry truly loved hanging around the Asian. He was absolutely hilarious.

"You just pretended you knew again eh!?"

Ciel sighed and crossed his legs. "The Hindustani coffeehouse that West owns has a main meal of curry. In other words, West is trying to get a Royal Warrant with Curry."

"Ah. I see," Lau chirped.

"Royal Warrant? What is that?"

"Ah, that's right the prince has no idea about such things. In England, we have an interesting system. The royal family will give a certificate to stores they are pleased with. That is a Royal Warrant. And those stores can put that up on their signboard."

"A Royal Warrant is the same as a guarantee of quality," Harry said trying to put it in simpler terms for the prince.

"The stores that receive a Royal Warrant will certainly see a growth in their sales," continued Ciel. "I was only just thinking that it is about time they awarded them to stores dealing in toys and confections also. It seems that stores who have received them have seen a growth in sales three times that of previous figures. Queen Victoria herself has a particular interest in the popular trends from fashion to cuisine. The curry boom has also declined recently. He must want that certificate so badly he will do anything, eh?"

"I understand that West wants the royal warrant but how does this relate to the other incident?"

"There are two conditions for getting a Royal Warrant," replied Sebastian. "The first is that the quality must be recognized by the show."

"And the second is three years of free service to the royal family," Harry finished. "In other words, West who has continued to deliver his product to the royal family for three years is trying to destroy his competition leaving them unable to enter the show in a week's time, as we saw in those earlier cases."

By now Soma was gaping but Ciel continued while Lau sat smiling.

"Then, those incidents that occurred with soldiers who have nothing to do with this is just to make it seem like it was an Indian with a grudge against England. Maybe Agni was told to partake of this plan at Mina's expense."

"All for his God," Sebastian said with a smile. Soma only let out a confused 'eh?' "There were papers left at the crime scenes containing a strong symbol without masquerade. Here," the demon said pointing at the tongue sticking out on paper.

"General Randall got quite angry at the site of it, thinking it to be an insult to England but it's what you guys pray to right?"

Kali's statue in the corner of the room did indeed have her tongue sticking out. Harry forgot why it was like that (he was positive there was a reason) but he had laughed once he had seen the real Kali do that. She did it while sparring because of the effort. It was an unconscious effort on her part but Harry thought it quite funny and had mentioned it to her. That time she did it on purpose in a childish act.

He tuned back into the conversation when Ciel admitted that Agni was a good butler.

"Agni…"

"How wonderful, wonderful~," Lau clapped.

"Let's retire for now. Should we take this information to the city yard and let them handle it?"

"Wait a second! So what's the deal with Agni and Mina!?"

"What of it," asked Lau.

"The way I see it the case has nothing to do with the underworld. We don't do philanthropic work," Ciel yawned.

"I see. This is certainly my problem. I'll try and come up with a plan by myself." Well, wouldn't that be interesting.

"Nice to hear. I best get doing what I should. I get called to London for a boring case like this. Don't you think I should at least get a reward? The show is only a week from now and fortunately my other capable rivals have been removed. A Royal Warrant is granted according to the results of the show and three years of free service. In other words if Funtom were to enter the competition and win against West… the Royal Warrant shall go to my company."

What a cunning little lord. Harry smiled down at the boy, his soon to be cub.

"I'm thinking of expanding my business into the food industry once I get the purveyors in the imperial household with confectioneries and toys. It will certainly spread through the news if I manage to get purveyors to the imperial household from the show at first."

"Definitely," Lau agreed. "The Funtom Company launching into the food industry will also deter competition. However, you have only a week from now to create a food department. Will you have enough time to find a curry specialist, a store, and equipment?"

"There is no need for all of that. Isn't that right, Sebastian? Harry?"

"How could a person that serves as a butler of the Phantomhive not be capable of such a thing? Definitely, a Royal Warrant-"

"That's impossible!"

Everyone turned to Soma looking shocked. "West is competing in a curry contest. There is no way you can win!"

"Why not?"

"He has Agni with his right hand of God!"

"Hmmm, that would cause problems," Harry muttered.

Ciel just petulantly stated that the destruction that hand could cause wouldn't help in this situation. Harry frowned at him. He didn't understand the ability that Agni possessed did he? Soma apparently agreed. He gave quite a long lecture on what real curry was made of (spices yum~) and how Agni's ability wasn't just for destruction, but also about capability.

For days afterwards Harry and Sebastian slaved in the kitchen mixing different spices and testing it with Soma. All of them were rejected. Really, it was a blow to the pride! Though the first attempt that Sebastian made with curry powder, Harry laughed at. He did warn the demon that in India they didn't use powder but Sebastian wanted to be obstinate and try it first. It didn't end well with Soma shooting it down but it did result in Lau obtaining high quality ingredients for them.

From that point on Harry did most of the instructing while Sebastian cooked. Still the rejections were annoying. It wasn't until Ciel told Sebastian to make him some chocolate that they made a breakthrough. Soma called it a wonderful blend of Indian and British.

* * *

><p><em>Crystal Palace<em>

Harry stayed in the kitchens making sure everything was where it needed to be and nothing was tampered with before it was brought on stage to cook with. Everyone else went with Ciel and Sebastian to look around at the exhibits. It was while he was taking stock of the spices that Acirema, his aunt, appeared from the shadows.

"Bloody hell! How did you do that!? I couldn't sense you at all."

"You don't know?"

"Well if I'm asking it's obvious I don't know."

Her furred face twisted into a frown. "Have you never taken the time to test your demonic abilities before?"

"I can use my demonic energy just fine."

"That is not what I mean. Every demon can use and manipulate their demonic energy. (Some better than others. Of course.) But each type of demon has abilities unique to them. Chimera is what we are and the elements belong to us."

"Shadows are elements?"

Acirema chuckled, a low rumbling in her chest. "No, silly boy. Shadows are just a trait of mine. Some demons have their own special set of abilities alongside the ones they already have. Mine is shadows. But this is not what I came here for. The king knows you were recently in India. He has me scouting the area and recently he is validating any information given to him."

"So? That's normal to do."

"He is doing it himself. Normally he would have another spy do so but his patience with you is running shorter now. There is only so much time I can stall for. Eventually if I do not tell him where you went he will find it himself and kill me."

Harry sighed and rubbed his brow muttering under his breath. "Can you give me an estimate of the maximum amount of time you can give me," he asked slowly.

"I can give you no more than three months' time. It would be longer if he wasn't checking for himself to make sure but…"

"No, no… That's more than enough time to make some preparations. I think I will have to let him capture me."

"But-!"

"There is no other way," this time he ran his hand through his hair, messing up the ribbon. He grunted and retied it making sure to make a mental note to quit running his hand through his hair when he was stressed. "I will have to let my mate and cub know… You will be there will you not?"

"I will be but… it will be difficult to hide the raven's claim on you."

"Yes but I already know how I will. Thank you for giving me warning. Would… Would you like to meet them?"

Her eyes sparkled and her fangs poked her lip in a toothy grin. With a spin and a woosh a very human looking aunt was standing in front of him. Her blond hair still flowed freely but all the fur was gone and now she was quite a bit shorter, about the same height as Harry (maybe a few inches taller but he wasn't going to mention that). Though, there was still and ethereal glow about her. Acirema was going to make quite the impact.

"Alright I will introduce you after the show," the half demon said with a small smile that was very gratefully returned.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> Oh no! Acirema can't help as much as she wanted. So Harry will have to go back to hell eventually… Tell me what you think~!


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Why Now?**

All right! Starting from this chapter there will be no more re edits since this is new! (Unless I go back and re edit a bunch of chapters again!) I thank you all for you fantastic comments and I'm sincerely hoping to get more about this chapter and what you think of all the minor changes! And I wanna know how many people thought seeing more demon Sebastian in the latest manga update was amazing!

* * *

><p><em>Hajime<em>

"Alright I will introduce you after the show," the half demon said with a small smile that was very gratefully returned.

"Ah! Master Harry, sir! What are you doing here!"

Harry turned from his aunt to dodge the grasping hands of Agni.

"Hello, Agni. I am here to make sure that our spices are not messed with."

"Your… spices…?" The poor Indian's face went from confused, to angry, to very concerned in a matter of seconds. "If Lord Ciel has ordered you to enter this competition on behalf of my prince, please withdraw now!"

"Our master?" Sebastian questioned bemusedly striding through the kitchen door. "Your concern is unfounded, for my lord puts his interests and those of his business before all else."

"I beg you," Agni groaned clutching at his shirt with one hand and his head with the other. "I do not wish to combat someone who has shown me every kindness."

"You have your reasons for participating in this fair as do I," the demon stated dismissively. "Now, just who is this new companion of yours, Hadrian?"

"This is my aunt that I told you about. And it's Harry."

Acirema gave a nervous half-bow and said, "It is a pleasure to meet my nephew's… partner in the Phantomhive household. Please treat me kindly."

Harry frowned at her from the corner of his eye. She must be desperate to make a good impression with that kind of wording. Treat me kindly indeed…

"The pleasure is all mine," the Sebastian returned with a sharp smile. "It is an honor to meet the one who is protecting Hadrian from all sorts of nasty things."

Harry snorted. "Ignore him aunt. He's being tetchy."

The wizard demon glanced back at Agni who was now muttering to himself about having to win. Then he looked back at Acirema, who was slightly hiding behind his form, and his mate, who looked as if he wanted to tear her to shreds. He sighed. Sebastian was not going to be happy with the news the other chimera had brought.

"Michaelis," he whispered, catching the attention of both of the demons. "I have some bad news for you later but for now focus on the competition."

The raven demon nodded slightly before giving a put upon sigh. "Are you sure you don't wish to be the cook? We all know your skills are better than mine in this area."

Acirema gave a bewildered glance to her nephew but the wizard only snorted in laughter. His hand slipped down to grab his aunt's thin wrist before tugging her out of the kitchen with a parting, "Little lord ordered you to win so its your responsibility~!"

"Now," he cleared his throat. "You get to meet Ciel. He'll be somewhere here in the crowd and I'll take you to him after Sebastian wins."

"Of course, Harry."

* * *

><p>So the two demons settled in the back of the crowd on a bench not paying too much attention to the competition. Instead Harry had a few questions that he wanted answered.<p>

"So you mentioned testing demonic abilities?"

"Yes. There's not much we can do here in the human world because our powers are slightly more restricted. Once you come to hell," she paused and glanced at him to confirm he would be going which garnered a nod in response, " I will help you when I am able."

"Good, good… So you say chimera control elements?"

"Yes. There are so few chimera left in Hell that it is difficult to find information on them but it is known everywhere that we have basic control over the elements. I have a mastery in water but only basic control over any of the other three."

"How do I tell…"

"Which one is most suited for you?"

Harry nodded and grimaced when he heard that the Viscount Druitt would be one of the judges. How in the world had that man gotten out…?

"Well," Acirema continued oblivious to his reaction, "usually your temperament deals a major part in that. I am calm and serene but anger me and you will find yourself drowned in my fury."

"I might be good for air then," he said thinking of how at home he felt flying.

"I wouldn't say so."

"Oh?"

"Air is courageous," she noted, "but it is more playful and carefree than you seem to be. You could be a hurricane, yes, but I think a flash fire suits you more. You feel passionate and restless."

Harry fidgeted thinking back on his temper in the wizarding world. Fire really did seem to suit him.

"You burn brightly and attract those around you with your leadership qualities but you are quite impulsive, leading to emotion driven responses." Acirema paused as a crease formed upon her brow. "I suppose being half human does also lend you more emotions than full blooded demons feel."

Harry gaped. "How!?"

"How did I know?" She asked with a slightly smug smirk tugging at the corner of her lip. "Water has a slight seer ability. I cannot see into the future and I do not want to with its infinite possibilities but I can read demon personalities easily. Humans even more so."

"Then what about the other elements?"

"Hm. Let's see. Fire deals very much with change. If this element becomes your main one I'm assuming-"

"Assuming?" Harry cut in frowning.

"Yes. I told you before that chimera are rare. Other than you and Lilith I have never met another."

"Oh… What was mother then? Her element?"

"Ah, Lilith was earth."

She had to pause again as the crowd grew excited once food started to be passed around. Both demons ignored the platters going around but Harry was glad to see his and Sebastian's inventions on one of them.

"I thought mum would be more fire," Harry prompted when Acirema didn't seem like she was going to say anymore.

The blonde's lips twitched slightly upwards. "It would seem like that wouldn't it? She had a fair amount of fire in her but earth was definitely her main. Lilith was always set in her ways once she decided something. It was very hard to change her mind."

Harry couldn't help but be reminded of the fact that James had to pursue Lily for seven years before she finally agreed to go out with him. "Yea… I can definitely see that now that I think on it."

"Now," she waved away another person with a platter before continuing, "as I was saying. Your ability with fire would have something to do with change but I'm not sure what it would be. Earth on the other hand is quite immovable. They were great Guardians. Lilith even more so because her fire allowed her to have flexible shields that she could change with a thought. It's one of the reasons why Lucifer took an interest in her."

"And Air," Harry asked seeing the faraway look in his aunt's eyes.

"Air… well I'm not exactly sure. Air is supposed to be the element of insight which you think would lead to being a seer… but then what do I have?"

_'Luna...'_

* * *

><p><em>"Hello again, Harry."<em>

_Harry turned and smiled brilliantly at the petite wisp of a blonde. "Hello Luna. How are you doing today?"_

_"Well, I'm looking for gargling humpjackers but I can't seem to find any. Daddy will be so disappointed…"_

_"Haha! Alright. I'm almost finished up here-"_

_"Oh no, don't do that Harry."_

_He paused in lifting his wand to repair the stone. The wizard gave a questioningly glance as the younger witch glided over to the piece of Hogwarts' stone lying on the ground. She circled it twice before turning to him with a dreamy smile._

_"You should find another piece to fill in. This one is too fragile. Nargles could easily invade the castle now without the wards up and with funny stones in the wrong places._

_Harry blinked down at her in confusion but nodded in agreement._

_"Luna," he questioned softly, "How do you always seem to know these things before they happen?" Even if it comes out in a funky way…_

_"The wind loves to whisper to me," she said happily, twirling in a circle._

_"I see. Well, perhaps you could help me find the perfect stone and then we could go looking for you humper, er…"_

_"Humpjackers," she corrected with another dreamy smile._

_"Of course."_

* * *

><p>"Perhaps Air actually is the seer and you are more of an empath."<p>

"Empath?" Now there was a frown upon her lips and that crease was back. She tugged on a lock of hair before twirling around her finger in thought. "To be an empath musn't you be able to feel emotions? Demons should not be empathetic."

"Not necessarily I don't think," Harry said thoughtfully scratching the back of his neck and fidgeting into a better position on the bench. "I've never met an empath but wouldn't it be horrible to feel everyone's emotions and not be able to tell which were yours and which weren't?"

"Perhaps you are correct," she said softly.

Harry went to reply before he was cut off by a whip snatching the trophy from the announcer. The white haired butler with goggles covering his eyes held the trophy aloft and stated flatly, "A moment if you please. This match BFFT!"

Harry giggled alongside the other demon as the watched a white horse trample the man to the ground. Riding the gallant steed was an old woman in royal purple robes with a set of her own goggles.

He could clearly hear Bard ask, "Whozzat funky granny?"

Harry smiled. Really? Nobody even knew what the queen looked like enough to recognize her outside of the castle? Well, that information could easily be used by impersonators. Though, not many would try to impersonate a queen whether anyone knows what she looks like or not.

"Your Majesty what are you doing in a place like this," Ciel exclaimed rushing forward.

"Good day to you all."

"To get back to the point at hand… I believe her majesty has something to say," the butler? said pushing himself upwards. It was an amazing feat considering he still had the horse standing on top of his head. In that moment, Harry became very suspicious. He couldn't feel anything out of the ordinary but his gut was pushing his brain to acknowledge that something was wrong. Considering there was nothing that he could do at the moment though… He did nothing.

"This curry competition was capital," The queen replied climbing down off the horse with the help of her butler. _What else could he be being so close to the queen? Definitely not one of her guard… _"The aroma that filled this venue reminded me of the curry I once ate with dear Albert on the Isle of Wight." Suddenly the queen dropped to her knees and wailed pitifully about being with Albert.

Acirema twitched next to Harry and he glanced over to find her rubbing her temples.

"I did not know that humans could harbor emotions so deeply. Her grief is very poignant…"

Hearing a very wooden voice trying to console Queen Victoria garnered his attention and he was treated to the sight of the butler trying to cheer his mistress with a hand puppet. How strange.

Then, as if nothing had happened, she stood and pronounced Funtom the winner. Wst of course was not happy and demanded an explanation.

"See for yourself," the queen said pointing into the crowd.

The wizard demon grinned before standing and beckoning his aunt to follow.

He could see what she was talking about. The kids were happily munching on the curry bun but Agni's was messier and harder to eat. As they slowly got closer, Harry ignored the Queen's speech and instead focused on getting behind the little lord.

"I am merely a butler," Sebastian announced after being called a chef again.

"As if," Harry snorted making Ciel jump in place. The boy spun and glared at Harry before his eyes alighted on Acirema. There was confusion but he held his tongue and instead turned back to the queen who was talking gently to Agni.

Off to the side, West was staggering as if about to faint and muttering about his royal warrant. An Indian woman made her way out of the crowd and that's when Soma piped up.

"Meena!"

"Oh dear," Harry muttered shifting a little further away.

He was still close enough to witness Soma embrace the woman that looked thoroughly shocked.

"This is not going to end well for that boy," Acirema pointed out flatly.

Harry snorted. "You don't have to be an empath to see that."

Sure enough, once the shock wore off Meena was quite a vicious thing. "Are you an idiot? Here you are hunting me down all the way to England, making a fine nuisance of yourself. Who do you think you are!?"

"Eh…?"

"Let's go back together? Don't make me laugh," she snorted contemptuously. "Who in their right mind would want to go back to a place like that? I didn't want to live my entire life tied to the social station I was born into and then I finally got my ticket out of India!"

The wizard noticed Sebastian talking to Agni and looked over to see him crying blood… Well, that wasn't normal but he wasn't entirely sure what he could do about it so he turned back to to Soma and Meena.

"Life as a servant? Or a rich man's wife? Even a child knows which is better! And besides, I've more than enough of babysitting a selfish brat like you!"

Harry winced. Sure the prince was a brat but did you have to yell it to his face in the middle of a crowded area. At least Harry would have done it privately…

"I see. I'm sorry." That even had Agni looking up in disbelief. Acirema snorted but didn't say anything. "We were together all that time and I didn't understand what you were feeling at all. Forgive me for chasing you to Great Britain without stopping to think about the trouble I would be causing you… I thank you for all you've done for me till now."

And then he walked right past her. Harry couldn't help but gape at the sheer maturity that was pouring off the boy in wave now. Perhaps he had misjudged him?

Once the prince had reached Agni he started speaking ever so softly, "I've always passed the blame onto other people. My being alone in the palace was my parent's fault. Meena going away was West's. But the reality was different. I, who did nothing but complain whilst sponging off my parents, was truly the one at fault. However, you remained by this foolish prince's side. And you continued to do so even after you'd left me."

Soma leaned over and offered his hand to Agni who only looked at it uncomprehendingly. The bloody tears still running down the indian's face made the whole thing even more surreal to Harry. Just for a moment, he thought he wouldn't mind having this one as a cub.

A moment, though, was all that his magic needed to lash out and finish the bond. He stumbled backwards from surprise right into his aunt that steadied him gently.

Soma faltered for a second before a mulish expression passed through his features and he continued on, "Forgive me for making you shoulder such heavy burdens all this time. Won't you come back to my side and be my khansama again? Agni?"

Real tears now poured down the butler's face and he accepted his prince's hand with a teary 'Jo Aagyaa'.

Harry let out a few harsh breaths followed by a soft whine that immediately attracted Sebastian's attention. While Ciel chatted with the queen his mate made his way the short distance between them to figure out what was wrong.

"It's nothing to worry about, Harry. He matured quite a bit right now. His heart is shattered but he'll be fine. He's a very good combination of Air and Fire. He'd make a good pup."

Acirema's words were anything but comforting but they at least alerted the raven to the problem without Harry having to explain it himself.

"I see. So your bond completed itself then? Hm."

"Hm? What does 'hm' mean?" the wizard snarled quietly.

"Nothing bad or good at this point in time. What is done is done, Hadrian. We shall just have to make the best of the situation. And alert the young master to this as well."

"It's Harry! And I bet Aadesh will get a kick out of this as well. Damn. Now I'm his official guardian for life. Why does the weird stuff always seem to happen to me?"

"It is the life of a chimera. We seem to have the weirdest luck," his aunt grumbled.

"Fantastic."

Sebastian chuckled and steered the both of them in the direction of their group where Soma was having another mature conversation with Ciel. Harry groaned and dropped his head in his hands.

After a crying episode from Soma -hid his emotions rather well- Harry was finally able to introduce his aunt to the Phantomhive staff. Baldroy was instantly enamored with her looks and flushed a bright red in the face sputtering random comments. Meyrin was happy to meet her, and Finny was absolutely ecstatic, almost crushing her in a hug of death. Then Ciel came over and Harry could see the pain in his eyes at the word 'aunt' but he only greeted her cooly.

"No nee to hide from me , little cub. Harry calls me an empath," this earned oohs and aahs from the peanut gallery, a raised eyebrow from Sebastian, and a slight blush from Ciel."Welcome to the family, young master. It is a pleasure to finally meet you."

"Y-you as well," Ciel stuttered before fleeing the conversation as quickly as he could. Baldroy happily took the boy's place.

While the peanut gallery and his aunt were distracted Harry snagged Agni, Soma, Ciel, and his mate and pulled them a little ways away from the other group.

"Harry?"

"There is something I need to talk to the prince about and you all need to hear this as well." Taking a deep breath he started slowly, " Do you remember when the King said you were named after me?"

Soma blinked but nodded his head. "Yes! I thought it quite weird at the time. You had to have been a child when my grandfather met you. And then you had to have made quite the impression to make him name me after you!"

Harry released a strangled breath and looked pleading to the raven standing next him. The only response he got was a shake of the head and Ciel muttering impatiently.

"Right, fine. You were named after me for the express purpose of being given into my custody. When you father told me to go with you he was passing his guardianship of you over to me."

Everyone's, except Sebastian who already knew this, jaws dropped.

"So that's what you meant when you said you wouldn't claim him," Ciel exclaimed triumphantly.

"Is-is this true?" the prince practically whimpered.

"Yes. You may even write to your father about this if you wish. He will confirm."

"I wish to know why you are telling us this now when, as Lord Ciel just mentioned, you have already denied your… claim on my prince."

The green eyed man ran his hand through his hair, cursing about forgetting the ribbon again, and let out an aggravated sigh.

"From the beginning I could never deny that you are mine. I could try to do so in words but eventually… Nevermind. Let's just say that after your display of maturity I decided that you should know of this. You are like my own child now but this also comes with its own dangers. We shall discuss those later in a private place but know that you are now forever under my protection."

The indians looked flabbergasted so before they could say anything he walked away. He just did not want to deal with any of this right now. And he still had to tell Sebastian about his impending abduction by Lucifer's hand. Really. He just wanted to go home and pretend none of this had ever happened...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>Finally finished! It was hard coming back to this story after so long of not working on it but I hope you all like it! Leave reviews~! They make me happy :D


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: Serious Talks**

Alright! Moving on to the Circus Ark! Sorry this chapter is shorter than normal but I just couldn't change the tone from depressing and tense and I didn't want to it to bleed into the next chapter. So instead I cut this one short.

* * *

><p><em>Hajime<em>

Really. He just wanted to go home and pretend none of this had ever happened...

"You wanted to tell me something," Sebastian stated as they settled back down in the townhouse that night.

Harry sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. His aunt had left after the fair which was probably for the best considering Sebastian might actually tear her to shreds if she was still here when he heard.

"Acirema can only hold Lucifer off for so long while I stay in one place. He is becoming more and more agitated and the most time she can stall for is three months. I will have to be captured to avoid harm befalling all-"

Harry yelped as his mate shoved him roughly into the wall. His eyes were glowing red, not a good sign, and all his fangs were bared in a vicious snarl.

"The King cannot have you," the raven rasped. "I do not care if we have to move to another country-!"

"I do! And Ciel will as well! No matter if he will become ours or not you still made a deal to help him with his revenge!"

Shadows gathered along the wall and floor and Harry wondered briefly if the shadows were a raven thing or if Michaelis just had that ability. They wrapped around his arms and legs and he frowned as they started to creep further up his limbs.

"As I will not be eating the young master's soul. Our deal is null and void," the demon hissed.

"You know that its not," Harry replied baring his own teeth and lashing out at at the shadows with his own energy mixed with some magic. They scattered briefly before coming back around but by now there was a shimmering shield keeping the tendrils away. The wizard righted his uniform with a sniff before continuing, "As long as Ciel has not completed his transformation you are still held to the rules of the contract."

By now Sebastian was completely covered in shadow only bits and pieces of his true form showing in the dim light of the hallway. He knew his mate was mightily displeased but there wasn't much he could do about that.

"And don't you dare take this out on my cub! Either of them. You know this has to happen! We cannot move and so Lucifer will continue to get closer and closer until none of us are safe. I will not risk the lives of anyone in this mansion."

A displeased caw left the demon's throat his eyes burning all the brighter in anger.

"It is not your duty to protect-"

Harry hissed viciously, his own teeth sharpening, as he stepped forward and pushed a finger against his mate's chest. "I may be the submissive in this relationship but never doubt that I have the power to protect our little family. I have avoided Lucifer for centuries and I will not let him have me now."

Sebastian's aura seemed to puff up around him like disgruntled feathers. With a very firm hand he grasped Harry's hand, folding the pointed finger into a fist, and refused to release it despite the smaller male's tugging. With exaggeratedly slow movements he leaned forward bending the captured hand in a way that made the chimera's wrist creak in pain.

"Walking into his lair to face him head on and avoiding him are two very different things, my mate."

"I know this," bit out trying to get away from the leverage the older demon was using against him. "You think I don'. Lucifer must be absolutely ruthless to have held a throne amongst the demon kind since the beginning of creation. But I have magic and a few other tricks up my sleeve."

"You-"

"I _have_ to do this, Michaelis."

The shadows abruptly left and the human skin of Sebastian's slid into place silently. His red eyes were pained and it hurt the chimera to know that he couldn't do much to help. It was him causing that pain anyway.

"It is dangerous in Hell. You know this. Why…?"

"You know why. It is either spend my time running as I have for the last few centuries or go down there and face him. I have a few plan options but… I need your help. And perhaps the Undertakers."

"My legions will be at your command for the duration of your time in Hell," the crow said solemnly.

In the end, the two of the spent the whole night debating over which plan would work the best in the short amount of time they had to prepare. In the end they came to an agreement, though Sebastian was still displeased, and Harry could start preparations immediately.

* * *

><p>It was still the early hours of the next morning when the wizard found Soma wandering around the manor listlessly. He decided it was the perfect time to speak to the boy.<p>

"Prince."

"Ah. Um… I am not sure how I should address you," Soma replied hesitantly.

"Just Harry is fine. I have a few things I need to speak to you about with these new arrangements."

"Of course. Let me find Agni-"

"No, just you."

"But…"

"You can tell him on your own time if you wish but for now this is for your ears only."

Soma frowned but agreed and and Harry led them to one of the parlours by the entrance. He immediately sat upon the couch in front of the window and Soma sat in front of him in the winged armchair .

He sucked in a calming breath and then another. "How do I even start…?"

"Perhaps at the beginning?" Soman offered.

Harry snorted. "Then we would be here all day. Fine. I know you are a very smart child Soma. Perhaps one of the smartest out of your brothers if what your father says is true. So I will skip my history and come right out to say that I am a demon. I met your grandfather more than fifty years ago."

"But thats not… not possi-"

"Just as Agni having his hand blessed by a god is not supposed to be possible. There is much in this world that goes beyond human perception."

Soma gaped for a moment before he was up and off towards the door quicker than a flash. Of course, Harry was much faster and before the child had even gone two steps he was forced back into his chair by gentle but strong hands.

The chimera leaned down so his nose was almost brushing the prince's, his hands on either side of the chair as a steel trap.

"Your grandfather named you after me. You are my cub now Prince Soma and you are so very lucky that it was I that he named you after and not the other demon that I know he had met before."

Soma sat shivering in his chair, his pupils dilated in fear while sweat sprung up across his skin.

"As you are now mine, you are also under my protection along with Ciel."

"Does he know?" the prince squeaked pitifully.

Harry frowned. "Of course he knows. Ciel is a very smart child for his age. But that is not what we are here for. Being associated as my cub garners my protection but it also brings many dangers. For one, I have a very high ranking demon out to get me right now. Another, is that uncollared demons may try to make you their own to see why I had enough of an interest in you to claim you as my cub. And last, to keep the second from happening I would have to mark you. But that has its own consequences best left for later when you not about to pass out from hyperventilating."

And it was true. The prince was very close to passing out from lack of oxygen. He hadn't meant to scare the boy so badly but it was best he got as much of the conversation out of the way as possible.

"And don't think to set Agni on me to kill me. He will lose. Especially because if he does succeed my mate will take grave offense and attack as well."

"_Mate!_"

Soma's head slumped forward almost knocking into the chimeras. Well, that wasn't exactly the reaction he wanted but it wasn't unexpected either as his religion wasn't very fond of demons. He would just have to stay with the boy until he woke again. Maybe have Agni there to console him? Yes… that would probably be a good idea.

A few hours later, around the time that the little lord usually awoke, Soma started to stir. His eyes fluttered before opening and alighting upon Harry who was still sitting directly across from him. The boy let out a strangled shriek that had Agni, who had come in after the prince had fallen unconscious, in a tizzy trying to figure out what was wrong. The demon in the room only smirked slightly for a moment before his serious face came back.

"Now that you are awake I would like to ask if you have any questions."

"You-I-Oh Shiva," the boy muttered clutching at his servant like he was a lifeline.

"I will take that as a no for now." Harry stood and made his way to the door but before he left he turned back around briefly to say, "I will give you time to let all this information sink in. Feel free to tell your khansama but no one else. Because I believe you cannot handle an information overload we will be having more discussions like this in the future. Have a good morning."

It was only an hour later that Soma ran from the parlour in his usual cheer. Harry had to hand it to him. The boy was very good at at least looking like everything was fine. The whole household was roaring loud within minutes and the servants were given their orders to prepare for Lord Randall's arrival later in the day.

* * *

><p>Harry still had one more person to talk to though and he headed to the lord's study where Ciel would most likely be all day. It was, in fact, where the thirteen year old was, so the chimera quietly closed the door and stepped closer to the desk waiting to be acknowledged.<p>

"Harry?" Ciel lifted his head to stare at the green eyed man curiously. "What did you need?"

"There are three things that need to be discussed."

"Such as?" A blue eyebrow raised.

"One is your marking. Another is Lucifer and the last is Soma."

"Carry on then. What did you need to say?"

"Sebastian and I have both decided to wait until I get back to do your marking as I'll need to be here for the first year to make sure nothing complicates the process."

"Until you get back?" The little lord's brow furrowed and his normal frown grew a bit deeper. "Where in the world would you be going!"

"That leads to the second subject actually," Harry sighed. "Lucifer is getting much too close for comfort and Acirema can only stall him for another three months. I have decided to go to Hell instead of letting him find me here."

"And just what does Sebastian think of this?"

Harry hesitated noticing the clear displeasure in Ciel's voice. But there was also something else… fear maybe? "Well, he was quite angry in fact, but he knows there is nothing he can do. We have already decided on a tenuous plan of action when I'm down there."

"Tenuous?" Now the lord's voice just sounded strained. "You have a tenuous plan of action? What happens if you are stuck down there!? What happens if Satan finds out about Sebastian and I!?"

"I will not let him," The wizard said forcefully, cutting into what could have been a whole rant. "I cannot promise that I will not be down there for a while but I will not let him find out about anyone here."

"Harry," Ciel practically whimpered. "You're going to leave again. Last time you- I did not deal so well with that."

"I have to go, little lord," he replied softly. "It is either fight him on his home ground with the element of surprise or fight him here where there is danger of someone getting fatally injured in the crossfire…"

"I suppose then you shall do what you must," Ciel stated harshly bending his head back down to his paperwork.

"Please do not be angry at me for protecting my family, cub."

But Ciel said nothing and Harry let the study with an aching heart.

* * *

><p>Even if it was very rude for him not to be there when Lord Randall arrived, Harry didn't really care. The people in the manor were either very angry or terrified of him right now (servants excluded). He didn't really need to deal with that right now on top of worrying about his new family.<p>

In fact, he decided, he didn't need to deal with any of them right now. With a huff and grunt, he shoved off the bed and meandered over to the writing desk in Ciel's office. Writing a quick note that he went on 'vacation', Harry left the mansion. It was probably something he would regret as they would only be even more mad at him… but he had to get away. He could cut the tension in that house with a dull spoon.

With a sigh he stopped to rub his forehead briefly and glanced around the London streets. Perhaps a meal would be best to settle his mind. And so he set out searching for a suitable soul to consume quickly. In the end he ended up wandering very far before actually coming across anyone. It was actually in East End near a destroyed looking factory.

A small teen was rooting through debris and he startled when Harry allowed his steps to be heard.

"Hello, child," the chimera cooed. As much as he disliked harming children this soul was just too good to pass up.

"Whachu want," he squeaked, stumbling backwards. "I ain't gonna be used for ma bones! I won' letcha!"

"Used for your bones," the demon rumbled pleasantly. "No I do not want your bones. I want your soul."

"Devil!"

"That's right. But I can help you," he purred. "I can grant your deepest desire. Make your body whole again."

The filthy child trembled and clutched his infected stump of an arm closer. There was a few moments of silence before the boy asked if he really could. Harry agreed quite pleasantly.

"So I agree and then I die?"

"Very smart, child," Harry grinned.

"Okay."

"Name your terms, little one."

"I-I wanchu ta tell… tell Joker that the no good baron ain't helpin' us no more. It… Itsa message we street kidsa been passin' down for years now hopin' it would get ta Joker so he would stop bein with that evil rich man."

"Is that all?"

"No… nah… I want… I want ma arm back please. And I want you ta fix all the otha kids too." Harry smiled in sympathy and agreed. "And… and… help Joker please. Don't let tha' Baron kill 'im…or let anyone else kill 'im!"

Harry's brow twitched at that. To protect someone so indefinitely was pushing how much the soul was worth.

"I see. Child I am not an angel. I am, in fact, the very opposite. The worth of your soul is not quite that high."

"Wah?"

"You are not valuable enough to protect someone indefinitely."

The teen cringed and the chimera could understand. It was very harsh to say to a street kid but they heard it all the time so Harry didn't really care too much. He was only trying to get as much out of their deal as he could. He was a smart boy.

"F-fine. Then… if ya can try ta protect him whenever ya can?"

"Very well. These are your terms in return for your soul."

"Yeah… yeah."

The contract was sealed and they both set out, the teen (Richie was his name?) staring in amazement at his arm. Child after child, Harry healed as per orders before finally the streets of London didn't have anymore sick children. As soon as the contract was complete the boy was dead, his soul digesting in the content demon's stomach. The teen had never specified that he had to be alive for the protection of this Joker or passing on the message.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>Wow… A little bit of Demon Harry resurfaces at the end. That's not what I was aiming for but… Oh well. You get to see that he is still a demon even if he is half human. And Joker now has demonic protection even if he doesn't know it. *snicker* And then some mention of Sebastian having legions? Le gasp!


End file.
